Tokyo Justice
by karliitabueso
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas con Fuerza sobrehumana son llamadas "heroes". Una chica Peliazul crece con el deseo de convertirse en uno de ellos, aunque lamentablemente ella nació sin ningún poder en especial. Aunque un día gracias al destino que esta trazado en ella todo puede cambiar drásticamente. KotoUmi como principal. nicomaki, nozoeli secundarios.
1. chapter 1

_Prólogo_ _Se preguntarán, que pasaría si en la humanidad hubieran sujetos con poderes sobre Humanos?_ _El Día que surgió el primer humano con dicho poder, hizo que todo lo que cada persona conociera del mundo se fuera al borde de la confusión. Ni los mas expertos en el tema tenían una idea muy clara como dicha persona con poderes extraordinarios surgiera, pero cuando poco a poco mas sujetos aparecían con poderes, el interés por saber de donde provenían iba perdiendo su fuerza, hasta el punto que las personas sin poder se acostumbraron a ellos e inclusos los llamaban "Heroes" pero así como existían heroes también existían personas malas, personas que llegaban a este mundo con poderes que lo utilizaban para su propio benefició que con el tiempo fueron llamados "super villanos". Si esos súper villanos producían caos en todo el mundo, incluso los héroes vivian sus días en peleas con ellos para mantener la paz en cada rincón del mundo. Por eso un día el primer súper humano se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, donde en el iba a evitar que mas chicos que crecieran con poderes tomaran el camino equivocado. Y así fue como surgió la organización de súper humanos llamado abreviadamente "OSH" donde las personas que querían ser súper heroes tenían el placer de ser instruidos en el dicho camino, aunque claro que no seria facil. Si alguien que quería entrar en la organización tendría que ser sometido a pruebas para probar si era digno de entrar en ella._ _Puede ser muy injusto para muchos esa terrible condición, pero el primer héroe así lo quiso. El solo quería que las personas dignas de ser llamadas "Héroes" crecieran en dicha organizacion, el no quería que con el tiempo los héroes desaparecieran y así fue como la organización creció y formó a los mas grandes héroes de la historia._ _Una niña de por lo menos 6 años de edad, con cabellera azul y ojos color dorados, adoraba a los súper humanos incluso juro ser uno de ellos cuando creciera. Desgraciadamente había nacido sin ningún tipo de poder en ella, los doctores la examinaron para comprobar si ella no tenia dormidos dichos poderes, pero sin duda alguna era una niña sin poder, era una niña como cualquiera._ _Con el tiempo la niña aceptó su realidad, la realidad donde ella nunca seria una súper heroína. A los 16 años ella era parte del consejo estudiantil del instituto otonokizaka de akihabara, Tokyo. Donde conoció a sus dos mejores amigas una de ellas se llamaba "Nishikino Maki" hija del gran súper héroe Nishikino Tenshi era el segundo mas fuerte por poseer el poder de las llamas del fuego en el, cosa que heredó su hija maki que portaba el fuego en ella, decidió entrar a otonokizaka ya que no quería que la fama de su padre le trajera beneficios en las grandes escuelas, quería ella sola tener sus méritos y entrar por si misma a la organización de súper humanos._ _La otra amiga de la peliazul se llamaba "Ayase Eli" también era hija de un gran súper héroe llamado Ayase Toiki mejor dicho el tercer mas fuerte de los tiempos, poseía el poder de la electricidad, con una pequeña descarga que diera a sus enemigos los dejaba noqueados. Eli lo habia heredado por los mismos motivos de Nishikino entró a otonokizaka._ _Nuestra protagonista se llama "Sonoda Umi" su familia eran muy conocidas por tener un dojo donde el papá de ella era el encargado y fundador del mismo. Pero ella eso no le importaba mucho, su sueño era ser una súper heroína pero por no poseer ningún tipo de poder se dio por vencida y aceptó que algún día heredaria el dojo que su padre fundó en su juventud._ _Umi junto con maki y eli pertenecían al consejo estudiantil, un día por atender ciertos asuntos del mismo salieron muy tarde del instituto, Umi se había separado ya de sus dos mejores amigas quedando ella sola en el camino cuando de repente voltea a ver con dirección al cielo y pudo observar una estrella fugaz o eso pensaba que era hasta que dicha estrella cambió de rumbo e impactó en ella. Umi pensó que era su fin, pensó ya había muerto y que tal ves estaba en el mundo de los muertos, pero cuando abrió los ojos observó que estaba intacta pero algo había extraño en ella, todo su cuerpo brillaba de un color azul, no entendía el porque, pero lo que si estaba segura es que desde ese día todo iba a cambiar para ella, desde ese día Umi tendría la posibilidad de seguir sus sueños de ser una súper heroína aunque le costaría demasiado trabajo para seguir ese camino..._


	2. Capitulo 1

_love live no me pertenece._ _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_

Capitulo 1: El Descubrimiento.

Era un día cualquiera en Tokyo, una peliazul despertaba de su extraño sueño donde se veía a ella misma con una luz azul en todo su cuerpo. Desde aquel accidente siempre soñaba lo mismo no entendía el porque, pero siempre trataba de no darle importancia y seguir con su vida diaria.

Otro dia más -se dijo para si misma.

Se levanto y estiro sus brazos y piernas como siempre acostumbraba mientras rápidamente se dirigía al baño para lavarse bien la cara y sepillarse. Luego de eso prosiguió asiar cada parte de su cuerpo blanquecino, cuando terminó el aseo personal, se colocó el uniforme de su instituto falda cuadricular azul, camisa blanca manga larga con el moño del segundo año del instituto color rojo y el saco azul. Cuando se vio en el espejo por última vez dijo para si misma -Lista- agarro su mochila y bajo a la cocina para comer el desayuno que su madre siempre le preparaba antes de ir al instituto.

Buen día, madre...padre -hizo una reverencia y luego se sentó en la mediana mesa que estaba en el lugar.

Buenos días hija, que tal amaneciste? -le preguntaba su madre muy felizmente mientras le colocaba el desayuno en la mesa.

Como siempre madre -respondió secamente mientras comenzaba a comer de su platillo que consistían de tres panqueques con miel.

Come rápido porque se te hara tarde -finalmente su padre hablo pero sin apartar su vista del periódico que tenia sujeto a sus manos.

Ya estaba por terminar...-limpio su boca con una servilleta y se levantaba de su asiento para salir rumbo al instituto sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre que se despedía alegremente de ella.

Cuando iba caminando con dirección al instituto desde lo lejos miró una cabellera roja que al instante supo de quien se trataba, acelerando el pasó para alcanzarla la llamó.

Maki!! -gritó para que la nombrada detuviera el pasó y la esperará.

Umi...buen dia -exclamó fríamente como siempre lo hacía.

Tan fría como siempre eh? - quiso burlarse un poco de ella.

M-Mira quien habla -se cruzó de brazos.

Jaja lose...seguimos? -comenzó a caminar junto con la pelirroja hasta que una tercera voz se hizo presente.

Chicas buen día -hablaba felizmente eli.

Buen día -respondia Umi mientras Maki se le quedaba viendo sin duda algo traía esa rubia.

Que feliz vienes hoy -hablo al fin la pelirroja.

Bueno...digamos que me paso algo bueno hoy -seguía viendo al frente con una risa en su rostro.

No me digas que tu padre te presentó a un prometido -hablaba indiferente la Nishikino.

Que? no, claro que no -decía rápidamente- no me digas que tu padre hizo eso?

Supongo -empezó a remover un mechón de su cabello rojizo.- y bien que te sucedió?

Maki...-susurró Umi.

Bueno hoy tuve una práctica con mi padre -comenzaba a relatar captando la atención de ambas- digamos que lo vencí por primera vez -finalizó alegremente.

Enserio? - preguntaba Umi con mucho asombro, sin duda vencer al tercer mas fuerte del mundo ha de ser impresionante pero bueno la que lo venció fue su hija así que no había mucho de que impresionarse.

Hehe sii, hubieran visto cuando estaba totalmente acorralada por el, hice una gran descarga que lo tomo por sorpresa y fue allí que pude ejecutar mi puño electrico en el - dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar de felicidad.

El puño electrico que habla eli es una técnica que llevaba meses perfeccionandola y haber vencido a su padre con dicha técnica sin duda ponía muy feliz a la rubia ayase.

Sorprendente -exclamó la Nishikino- yo que no puedo con mi padre...

Tu padre es muy fuerte...-habló Umi mientras sentía un poco de envidia de sus amigas no en el mal sentido, si no que ella quería por lo menos tener un poco de poder y crear sus propias técnicas o ataques...

La rubia captó de inmediato lo triste que se puso su amiga peliazul así que le dio animos..

Descuida Umi...se que un día de estos tus poderes despertaran y serán geniales -le dedicó una sonrisa sincera haciendo que el corazón de Umi se tranquilizará un poco.

Maki iba hablar también hasta que una explosión la interrumpió.

P-Pero que fue eso -trataba de buscar lo que hizo ese sonido eli.

Por allí -indicó maki al parque donde salía mucho humo de el.

Chicas deberíamos de ver que sucede -hablo esta vez Umi.

Sin nada que discutir las tres salieron corriendo con dirección al desastre que estaba ocurriendo en el parque. Cuando llegaron observaron que un sujeto de capucha negra tenía a niños y niñas con el, mientras la policía lo apuntaba con sus armas. Sin duda el tipo tenia a los niños como rehenes.

Debemos hacer algo -susurró Umi para sus amigas.

P-Pero que deberiamos hacer...-se le notaba nerviosa a la rubia -sabes que tenemos que esperar a que un profesional llegue...

Eli tiene razón -esta vez hablo maki.

Umi no quería que algo le pasara a esos niños y se impaciento mas cuando observó que el sujeto agarro a un niño y lo comenzaba a estrangular.

Ningún súper aparecía y sus amigas no harían nada hasta que un profesional llegara a salvar el dia por decirlo asi.

Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación Umi sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y de la nada comenzó a brillar de color azul.

U-Umi...e-estas brillando -decía Eli mientras quedaba maravillada con el color que desprendía su amiga.

Eh? -Umi se miró su cuerpo y sin duda estaba brillando como en sus sueños. Hubiera seguido viéndose pero el sonido del niño pidiendo ayuda la saco de su trance.

Apretó lo puños y dijo..

Lo siento chicas...-dio un pequeño paso adelante- pero ya no aguanto más.

Y antes de que sus amigas la sujetaran salió con una gran velocidad que hizo que sus amigas quedaran con la boca abierta.

Umi sin darse cuenta de la velocidad de ella misma tomó a los rehenes y los puso a salvo al igual al niño que tenia sujeto el hombre, cuando observó que nadie estaba en peligro volvio a correr rapido y justo cuando llego al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas apretó su puño y golpeó directamente al tipo en el estomago mandándolo a estrellar con un muro que estaba adelante de ellos noqueando al sujeto instantáneamente y haciendo un gran cráter en el muro.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta incluso los policías que no sabían que había ocurrido hasta que vieron a la chica parada y al tipo inconsciente en el muro. El niño que iba hacer estrangulado se dirigió a Umi y con una pequeña reverencia le dio las gracias y jurando le dijo...

-Onee-chan...Espero algún día ser de fuerte como tu-

Umi al escuchar aquello sintió como sus ojos se volvian cristalinos y gotas de lágrimas comenzaba a salir de ella. El niño la abrazó para luego irse donde estaba sus padres llorando por lo sucedido.

Maki y eli se acercaron a Umi para llevársela del lugar rápidamente antes que los periodistas llegaran al lugar de los hechos...

U-Umi...-hablo eli ya cuando se encontraban en el instituto- fuistes sorprendente.

Es cierto...Tus poderes...-habló maki -al fin despertaron.

Chicas...no creo que hayan despertado -volvió a ser la misma- debo de contarles algo.

La pelirroja tanto como la rubia asintieron para luego escuchar como su amiga relataba que un día en la noche cuando iba caminando una estrella había impactado en ella y que nada le había sucedido a cambio su cuerpo comenzó a brillar como hoy en el parque...

Umi...entonces esa luz fue que te dio esos poderes? -seguía sin entender eli.

Solo estoy suponiendo -se puso seria- es mucha considencia que brillara hoy como cuando brille en aquel momento.

Umi tiene razon -hablaba la pelirroja- puede ser la estrella que te brindo estos poderes...pero hay algo

Algo? -preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Si, no sabemos todavía de donde vino ese poder, ademas...-posiciono su mano en su barbilla- no sabemos si solo esos poderes tienes

Eh? -ambas quedaron en shok.

No creo que tenga mas poderes -habló rápidamente Umi.

Con el tiempo lo descubriremos -finalizó maki- como sea después seguimos, debemos ir a clases ya.

Esta bien -Respondió Umi mientras eli y maki iban a sus respectivos salones.

Espero que nada malo suceda -susurro para si misma hasta que salio del lugar para dirigirse a su salón de clases...

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: Bueno espero les haya llamado la atencion esta historia xD no soy buena en la ortografia y bueno quise hacerte esta historia asi porque me encantan los super humanos jaja y bueno pense algo asi con Umi, maki y eli jaja bueno como sea. espero sigan leyendo la historia tratare de mejorar._**


	3. Capitulo 2

_love live no me pertenece_ _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_

Capitulo 2: Decisión.

Umi pov

Me encontraba en la última clase del día, el profesor de matemáticas se encontraba explicando una ecuaciones a mi parecer, pero no me podía concentrar mucho ya que todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Todo lo que sucedió en el parque esta mañana seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, la idea de que al fin tenga poderes me emociona en cierto punto, pero también me da un poco de temor ya que si maki y yo estamos en lo correcto, tal ves tenga más poderes ocultos en mí. Aunque dudo mucho lo ultimo pero lo que si estoy segura es que gracias a esa estrella o luz pude obtenerlos, necesito saber de donde provienen o si tienen un creador y si lo tuvieran porque mandarlos a un lugar como este?

Sin duda tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y seguiría pensando pero alguien me estaba llamando...

Sonoda Umi -escuche hablar alto a mi profesor.

Si? -todavía estaba un poco pérdida.

He estado llamándola hace un rato pero como que no esta en la clase -se le miraba enojado.

Lo siento profesor -me levante e hice una reverencia.

Eh bueno no se preocupe se lo dejare pasar por ser la mejor de la clase -siguió caminando al pizarrón- pero que no vuelva a suceder.

Deacuerdo -termine de decir para volver a sentarme en mi lugar.

La clase siguió normal y preste la atención posible para que mi profesor no volviera a molestarme de nuevo hasta que sonó el timbre de salida anunciando que las clases habían terminado por hoy.

Me encontraba metiendo mis cuadernos en mi maleta hasta que alguien se acerco a mi...

Umi-chan hehe como has estado -era mi compañera honoka, cabello anaranjado, ojos azules como el mar y tenía en ella algo llamado mmm creo que seria carisma.

Hola honoka -la volteé a ver- bien y a ti?

Me alegro hehe -se puso nerviosa?- me preguntaba si querías ir por un poco de pan conmigo.

Eh? ah lo siento yo...-trataba de sonar lo mas amable posible para no hacerla sentir mal ante mi rechazo.

Tienes cosas que hacer, lo entiendo..-hizo una mueca de tristeza que hizo que mi conciencia sintiera culpa.

Bueno hoy tengo planes...-me levante del asiento para dirigirme a la salida- pero si quieres la próxima semana te acompaño por ese famoso pan que tanto hablas.

De veras? -sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Claro -Le dije saliendo del lugar para encontrarme con mis dos amigas.

Cuando iba saliendo del instituto, en la salida divisé una cabellera dorada a lo lejos de inmediato supe de quien se trataba.

Eli -ella voltio a verme.

Umi si que tardas -sonaba un poco enojada.

Lo siento, me distraje -segui caminando- y maki?

Ella? bueno su padre la llamó de emergencia -caminaba junto a mí- ya sabes la necesitaban en el hospital.

Mmm ya veo -no me preocupe mucho.

Bueno maki como ya saben es la hija del segundo mas fuerte de todo el mundo, pero aparte de eso también su familia es dueña de una cadena de hospitales en todo Japón. Así que es normal que maki siempre se vaya temprano por atender en dicho lugar.

Eli...-mi semblante era cerio- crees que maki tenga razon?

Mmm? en que? -se le notaba distraída.

En mis poderes...-trate de ser clara- será posible que tenga mas de alguno en mi?

Bueno nose la verdad -se paró en seco- pero hoy cuando salvastes a esos niños mostrastes súper velocidad y súper fuerza.

Bueno serian dos poderes -trate de aclarar mis dudas- no creo que tenga mas.

Con el tiempo lo sabremos -siguió el paso- pero hasta entonces entrenaras con nosotras para que te adaptes a tus poderes.

Suenas como tu padre -trate de burlarme.

Ni que me lo digas -lo dijo con tono de burla.

Seguimos charlando todo el camino de cosas triviales hasta que cada una tenia que seguir su camino por diferentes lados. Al rato de caminar como unos 15 minutos llegue a mi casa, deje mi calzado en la entrada y camine con dirección a la cocina, y allí estaba mi madre preparando la cena.

Buenas tardes -la salude como siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba del instituto.

Buenas hija -estaba concentrada en una olla- que tal tu día?

Estaba en duda si decirle lo que sucedió esta mañana y que al fin tenia mis poderes que tanto deseaba en el mundo. Pero mejor me lo reserve para mi misma ya que con el debido tiempo se lo diré al pie de la letra.

Digamos que bien -fue lo único que pensé decir.

Me alegro cariño -seguía con la olla creo que removiendo algo- si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa te llamaré cuando este lista la cena.

Claro -le respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso.

Cuando al fin llegue, deje mi maleta en una mesita que tenia, rápidamente me decise del uniforme y opté por darme una ducha rápida ya que hoy había sido un largo día.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré con mi padre en mi habitación, cosa que me sorprendió bastante ya que el era una persona muy fría.

Pasó algo? padre -trate de sonar lo mas relajada del mundo.

Estuve en el parque esta mañana..-su semblante era serio.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras un escalofrío invadió todo mi cuerpo, mi padre no es muy participe de los Héroes, incluso cuando se supo que yo no tenía súper poderes fue el único que se alegro de la familia sobre esa noticia, con el fin de que su única hija heredaria el dojo familiar.

Enserio? -quise sonar como si no supiera de que hablaba- y que sucedió allí?

Bueno algo extraño según los testigos -apartó la vista de mi.

Extraño? -no sabia que la gente pensara eso.

Si...dicen que alguien salió de la nada y pudo con el super villano noqueandolo de un golpe -su vista se volvió a depositar en mi, cosa que hizo que me entrara temor.

E-Enserio? -tartamudie.

Si y lo extraño fue que tenia dos poderes...-camino hasta la puerta- pero bueno hoy en día surgen súper héroes con poderes extraordinarios...no tardes en bajar- con una sonrisa nose yo pero parecía mala salió de mi habitacion.

No se si mi padre sabe lo que sucedió en el parque o tal ves no sabe nada y solo vino a decirme sobre la gente con poderes ya que siempre me molestaba diciéndome que dejara de soñar que algún día lo iba hacer ya que no tenia nada especial en mi solo el Dojo familiar.

Sin darle mucho interés al tema, me cambie rápidamente colocandome unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca que tanto me gustaba, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me adentré al comedor de la cocina, en la mesa había un pollo asado, arroz blanco y pan. Por alguna extraña razón al ver el pan no pude evitar pensar en honoka y su invitación a comer el pan que venden cerca de su casa, según ella es el mejor del lugar, sin duda alguna la otra semana la recompensaria ya que van mas de tres veces que me invita y yo siempre la rechazo.

Después de cenar, me ofrecí en lavar los platos sucios que nuestra pequeña familia había dejado en el comedor. Mi madre se dirigió a la sala mientras que mi padre seguía observando cada movimiento que hacia, eso es raro en el, por algún motivó sentía algo raro en el, como si ocultará algo, como si supiera si tuviera estos nuevos poderes...

Aunque mejor descarto esa última idea, es imposible que mi padre supiera de eso, el odia a los súper humanos y si supiera de mis repentinos poderes ya estuviera reprochandome todo.

Al Dia siguiente me levante de lo mas tranquila del mundo, hoy era sábado lo que significaba que no había clases. Me estiré y me dirigí a bañarme, una vez limpia me cambie y me dirigí al club de arquería de mi instituto, como soy la mejor del lugar me permitieron entrenar los fines de semana.

Cuando llegue al lugar me cambie con el respectivo uniforme y comencé a practicar. A lo lejos habían blancos donde debería apuntar y acertar en el medio de cada blanco. Estaba tan metida en mi práctica que no sentí que tenia espectadores.

Vaya Umi si es buena en esto -se acercó eli.

Espero sea buena también con sus poderes -habló maki mientras agarraba un mechón de su cabello.

Chicas...que hacen aquí? -fue lo único que pregunte.

Como te dije...-eli sonrió con malicia- te enseñaremos a utilizar tus poderes.

Que? justo ahora? -Sin duda tenia un poco de miedo poner en práctica mis nuevos poderes.

Si ahora -esta vez maki se puso seria- así que cámbiate rápido para ir a mi casa.

E-Esta bien..-salí corriendo para quitarme el traje de mi club.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la mansión Nishikino la madre de maki nos recibió cordialmente en la entrada.

Maki cariño -se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente cosa que eli iba a aprovechar para molestarla por muy largo tiempo- chicas me da un gusto volverlas a ver.

El gusto es nuestro -hice una reverencia al igual que eli.

Siéntanse como en casa -nos dedicó una sonrisa para luego irse del lugar.

Bueno hoy solo estaremos nosotras -siguió caminando maki- mis padres estarán muy ocupados hoy así que es el día perfecto para practicar.

Dicho eso maki nos guió por toda la casa que sin duda era gigantesca, pero era de esperarse es la familia del segundo mas fuerte y no solo eso también eran los dueños de la gran cadena de hospitales Nishikino sin duda su casa tendría que ser de lo mas alto. Llegamos a la parte de atrás de la casa, maki no señaló que entraramos a un lugar como si fuese un gimnasio pero no lo era, si no me equivoco este era el lugar de entrenamiento de Nishikino Tenshi, yo admiró mucho a los padres de mis amigas y estar en el lugar donde entrena el segundo mas fuerte, sin duda me ponía con los nervios de punta.

Bien Umi -maki me observaba muy seria- eli y yo queremos hablar de algo contigo antes de todo.

Eh? que cosa? -esto me estaba asustando un poco.

Ya que por fin tienes tu poderes..-esta vez hablo eli.

Pensamos que las tres juntas deberíamos aplicar para entrar a "OSH" -terminó maki.

Esperen...están hablando enserio? -esto me tomaba por sorpresa, desde cuando tenían planeado entrar allí? bueno es obvio que deben entrar ya que son las hijas de los héroes mas grandes de toda la Humanidad, pero poder entrar justo cuando yo obtengo estos poderes? sin duda no entendía nada.

Se que estas pensando porque ahora decidimos esto...-aveces me da miedo como maki sabe lo que pasa por mi mente.

Nosotras teníamos la esperanza que tus poderes surgieran -hablo eli- por eso no habíamos entrado aun.

Chicas...-estaba muy feliz, esperar tanto por mi, con una esperanza que tal ves nunca hubiera llegado si no fuera gracias a esa luz que me otorgó estos magníficos poderes, estoy muy agradecida con ellas dos...

Entonces que dices? -eli me tomo por los hombros y me dedicó la sonrisa mas sincera que alguien me podría dedicar en mucho tiempo.

Esta bien -me decidí- entraremos

Bueno supuse que dirías eso -maki camino por la sala- así que antes de intentarlo tenemos que entrenar mucho, en especial tu, Umi.

Lose...-apreté mis puños- aprenderé y me esforzaré...

Bien esta decidido -caminaba alegremente eli mientras yo las seguía por el lugar para poner en práctica estos poderes y así adaptarme a ellos, sin duda daré mi mayor esfuerzo en las prácticas para poder alcanzar a mis amigas y no decepcionarlas cuando entremos a "OSH"...

Continuara...

 ** _nota: hola que tal? bueno espero que esten bien y les queria agradecer por lo buenos comentarios que tuvo el primer capitulo, espero que los siguiente sigan buenos para su gusto. y bueno la verdad si me inspire un poco con boku no hero xD pero no sera exactamente igual. bueno poco a poco llegaran capitulos con accion y digamos que tres personitas apareceran 7u7 pero solo eso dire jaja nos vemos y espero sigan la historia, mil gracias._**


	4. Capitulo 3

_love live no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera pues hubiera mucho KotoUmi, Nicomaki y Nozoeli hard:'v jajaja okay ya xD los dejo con la lecturas._

Capitulo 3: Es el Momento.

Umi pov

Había pasado mas de un mes y los entrenamientos con mis dos mejores amigas daban frutos. Las habilidades de agilidad de Eli al dominar su electricidad para su conveniencia me ayudaban a dominar mi súper velocidad a mi antojo. Mientras la fortaleza de maki me ayudaba con mi súper fuerza, estos últimos días he podido combinar muy bien dichos poderes...

Bien Umi...-maki volvía a poner su pose de pelea- ahora pelearas contra nosotras dos.

Eh? al mismo tiempo? -Pregunte entre jadeos, a decir verdad todo este tiempo solo he practicado con cada una por separado.

Claro -eli mostraba algo de diversión en su rostro- Esto nos demostrará que tanto has aprendido en todo este tiempo.

Bien -dije firmemente, mientras me colocaba en pose de pelea. Puños al frente y piernas un poco separada con dobles en mis rodillas.

Lista? -pregunto maki, donde de sus manos salían grandes llamaradas de fuego rojizo.

Si! -grite.

Eli comenzó con descargas eléctricas que iban dirigidas a mi persona, las esquive moviéndome a ambos lados con la súper velocidad que tenia de poder. Seguí así por un momento hasta que me percaté que maki estaba atrás de mi lanzando una ráfaga de fuego tomándome por sorpresa. Al instante que la ráfaga venia a mi dirección, opté por correr hasta una zona segura o eso creía ya que eli me esperaba justo en ese lugar agarrándome de mi muñeca derecha y descargando electricidad en mi. Grité ante tal dolor, caí de rodillas al piso mientras trataba de levantar mi vista, pero era inutil.

Vaya Umi -se acercó maki- ya te noquearon fácilmente?

N-No es J-Justo -jadie un poco- Dos contra uno...

Que pasaría si te encontraras con tres individuos en una misión? -Esta vez hablaba Eli con tono seco- también dirías que es injusto después que te aniquilen?

No...-las palabras de Eli eran muy ciertas, si no podía defenderme de ellas como podría defenderme en un caso real?...

Bien, entonces levantate y sigue peleando -maki volvió a sacar flamas de sus brazos y Eli electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Me levante nuevamente pero esta vez decidí pensar en una estrategia para luchar con ellas. Maki comenzó con mas ráfagas de fuego, cada ráfaga que lanzaba hacia mi persona, las esquivaba mientras observaba que entre mas ráfagas lanzaba mas lento se volvían sus movimientos. Por otro lado Eli estaba recargando energías, lo que quiere decir que tiene un limite determinado. Así que pensé en un plan no muy bueno que se diga, pero consistía en esquivar las ráfagas de fuego hasta que maki se volviera mas lenta, mientras Eli seguía en su recarga. Cuando al fin los movimientos de maki se volvieron lentos, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta donde mi amiga pelirroja y comencé a correr en círculos sobre ella. Lo que trataba hacer es dejar sin oxígeno a maki por un momento y como cualquier persona sabe que sin oxígeno no hay fuego. Cuando note que maki se desmayó por falta de aire salí a toda velocidad a Eli que al notar mi plan concentro todo su Electricidad en su puño colocando una posición lista para golpear. Cuando llegue hasta donde ella mi puño chocó con el de ella, haciendo que una gran explosión se formara mientras ambas eramos lanzadas a diferentes direcciones del lugar.

Había impactado con el muro derecho de la sala, mientras Eli en el lado izquierdo.

Eli estas bien!? -Grite mientras trataba de ponerme en pie.

Si!! -la escuche del otro lado.

Por alguna razón había mucho humo en toda la sala, sin tener una buena visión camine a un paso determinado ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Maki...-la encontré en el suelo tratando de respirar con tranquilidad- estas bien?

Si...No te preocupes -se levantó- tu estrategia fue sorprendete -la tomé del brazo izquierdo ya que casi se cae al dar un paso al frente.

Chicas...-Eli llegaba donde nos encontrabamos- hay que salir y dejar que el Humo se disperse solo.

Esta bien -dijimos al unísono maki y yo.

Luego de una Hora el humo se dispersó sin problemas sobre el lugar. No había rastro de aquella explosión y solo nos dedicamos a ordenar lo que habíamos movido de la sala.

Bien, creo que ya esta todo limpio -hablaba Eli mientras sacaba una barra de Chocolate y se la comía.

De donde sacas tanto chocolate -preguntó maki.

Hehe de tus cosas -metió el ultimo pedazo en su boca.

Cielos...que haré contigo -maki se resignaba.

Chicas...-llame la atención de ambas- creen que ya estoy lista para entrar al "OSH"?

Puede ser -maki jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Claro! -Eli se le veía feliz- ya pasastes nuestra prueba final.

En-Entonces eso quiere decir...-trataba de no mostrar mi mayor alegría ya que era algo vergonzoso.

Eso quiere decir que mañana iremos a inscribirnos para las pruebas que se realizarán la otra semana en las instalaciones de "OSH" - maki caminaba a la salida- así que es todo por hoy.

Sin discutir palabra alguna, tomé mis cosas salí de la mansión Nishikino a mi Hogar. Cuando llegue en lo único que podía pensar era en darme una ducha y cenar, cuando iba caminando hacia mi habitación, me encontré nuevamente a mi padre sentado en mi cama observando algunos Posters que tengo de los tres grandes héroes de la historia, aunque note que su mirada se quedo fija ante la imagen del primer héroe.

Ejem -Tosí falsamente para que mi padre notara mi presencia.

Oh~ Umi, ya llegas -se levantaba como si nada del lugar.

Que haces en mi habitación padre? -Fue lo unico que pude preguntar ya que desde el incidente del parque se le miraba algo raro.

Bueno solo pasaba por aquí y me dio curiosidad entrar en el -comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida sin antes detenerse- Umi...espero no estés en nada malo, ya por juzgar tu aspecto físico... -y sin nada mas abandono el lugar.

Aspecto Físico? -murmuré, para luego ir al baño y ver porque mi padre dijo eso.

Cuando me observé, Note que estaba llena de polvo y no solo eso, en mi muñeca donde Eli me sujeto se miraba una pequeña marca de su mano.

Cielos Eli...-susurré con molestia para luego quitarme la ropa y adentrarme en la bañera, necesitaba quitarme toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo y relajarme un poco...

[Umi pov fin]

Maki pov

Waki-san...cuando vuelven mis padres? -pregunté antes que la ama de llaves de la familia se fuera a su hogar.

Dentro de 15 minutos, señorita Nishikino -hizo una reverencia- con su permiso me retiro.

Luego de que nuestra ama de llaves se fuera me dispuse a darme un baño y pedir comida a Domicilio ya que no sabia cocinar y estaba totalmente segura que mis padres vendrían cansados y no cocinarían nada.

Cuando salí de la bañera, seque mi cabello y me cambie rápidamente de ropa, era un short blanco corto y una camisa negra de manga corta. Cuando iba en dirección de la sala el timbre sonó anunciando tal ves la llegada de mis padres o la pizza que minutos antes de entrar a la bañera ordene.

Sin darle tanta importancia al asunto me encaminé hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta dejándome a la vista con una pequeña figura sosteniendo la caja de la pizza. Al parecer era una ¿niña? de dos coletas rojas en su cabello, repartiendo dicho aperitivo.

Disculpe, usted es emmm Nishikino maki? -preguntaba mientras leía un papelito que si no me equivocó era mi orden.

Si soy yo -conteste secamente.

Bien, aquí esta la pizza de peperonni con extra salsa de tomate en ella - me entregaba la caja no sin antes extenderme un papel- y aquí firmaría.

Sin decir nada mas firme el pedazo de papel y se lo volví a entregar hasta que mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, eran rojizos, cosa que me sorprendió ya que no había visto a nadie con ese tipo de color de ojos, también note que su rostro era muy lindo ¿eh? que acabo de decir? que era lindo? no no no no, yo no podría pensar eso aunque...de verdad era hermosa.

Emm disculpe, ya puede soltar el papel -habló.

Eh? ah l-lo siento -no entendía porque tartamudie y mucho menos porque me sonroje.

Bueno, adios -agarro sus cosas y salió de la propiedad.

Adiós...-pude alcanzar a decir, mientras miraba como la pequeña figura de esa niña se perdía de mi vista.

!Dios! maki!! es una niña! no debes de pensar de esa forma en alguien asi -me regañaba mentalmente ya que no podía sacarla de mi mente, su lindo y tierno rostro, su voz alegre y sus ojos...ahhh era tan hermosa...¿eh? no no no, ya debo de dejar de pensar en ella y mejor disfrutó de mi deliciosa pizza que tenia el doble de salsa de tomate.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que aquella chica había venido a entregarme mi deliciosa pizza, lo que me hacia extraño es que mis padres tendrían que haber venido hace mucho tiempo, pero me imagino que algo surgió en el hospital o mi padre tuvo que salvar el día en cualquier lugar de Japón. Cuando estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día y finalizando donde aquella chica, una voz me sacó de mis ultimos pensamientos.

Maki, cariño -me llamaba tiernamente mi madre- te encuentras bien?

Eh? a si, porque lo preguntas? -regresaba a la realidad.

Pues desde que llegue te encontré viendo a la nada con la boca abierta -se sentó a la par mía con una sonrisa de burla- Será que pensabas en algún novio?

C-Claro que no -me crucé de brazos aunque un gran sonrojo apareció en mi rostro ya que me recordé de la pequeña niña de las pizzas.

Pues tu rostro dice lo contrarío -se burló mas- bueno como sea tengo que ir a dormir ya que fue un largo día, tu padre llegara en unos minutos.

Solo asentí para luego ver como mi madre se levantaba del lugar para ir a su habitación sin antes darme un beso en la frente y burlarse nuevamente de mi...

Que descanses cariño -comenzó a caminar- espero tu novio sea bueno contigo -soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Q-Que no Tengo novio! -grité con enfando y un poco de vergüenza.

Quién tiene novio? -la voz de mi padre se hizo presente haciendo temblar con poco de miedo a lo que acababa de decir.

N-Nadie -seguía con los brazos cruzados- mi madre solo molestandome estaba.

Bueno...porque nadie es digno de mi hija -su semblante era serio- a menos que yo lo vea correcto para ti.

No hables como si tuviera novio -esto ya me estaba desesperando- que no tengo, ya bastante tengo con que me presentes pretendientes cada fin de semana.

Lo siento hija -su mirada se volvió comprensible- tu sabes que debo de fortalecer nuestra cadena de hospitales con la unión de un buen socio.

Si pero...-apreté los puños ya que siempre era lo mismo, siempre me decía que en algún momento yo iba a casarme con algún hijo de algunos de sus socios para fortalecer el hospital, pero ¿donde quedaba lo que yo realmente quería hacer? pero me imagino que no tengo opción ya que soy su única hija la que nació para heredar toda la fortuna de la familia Nishikino, lo odiaba...

Nada de peros -camino con dirección a su despacho.

Padre...-hablé llamando su total atención en mi.

Si? -me quedo observando con una cara de duda, ya que era pocas veces que lo llamaba para algo.

Entraré a "OSH" -agache mi cabeza.

Esfuerzate -se acerco para tomarme de los hombre y verlo- se que pasarás.

Gracias -lo miré con determinación- me haré mas fuerte que tu.

Se que lo harás -una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro para luego dejarme e irse a su despacho.

Espero todo vaya bien mañana -deje salir un suspiro para luego dirigirme a mi habitación ya que el cansancio se hacia presente en mi.

[Fin maki pov]

La noche había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestras protagonistas se encontraban a muy tempranas horas afuera de las instalaciones de la Organización de Súper Humanos, donde en el lugar habían muchas personas haciendo fila o mejor dicho peleando por ser el primero en inscribirse en dicho lugar. Umi, Maki y Eli estaban al final de la fila sin mucha emoción ya que les daba igual en que orden estuvieran, aunque las mas frustradas en este caso eran Maki y Eli, desde que llegaron al lugar no pasaron desapercibidas ya que casi la mayoría de las personas que llegaban trataban de hablarles con el benefició de preguntar cosas sobre sus padres. Umi que se mantenía al margen de todo lo que sucedía no pudo evitar ver a tres chicas que se aproximaban al lugar, llamándole la atención total una de ellas, la chica que no dejaba de ver por alguna razón nuestra peliazul, era de estatura normal, piel blanquecina y cabello grisáceo y de ojos color de ella, dorados. A la par de ella venían dos chicas mas, Una era Alta con grandes atributos en sí, color de cabello morado que venia amarrado en dos coletas bajas, ojos esmeraldas. La otra chica era de baja estatura, cabello negro con dos coletas altas color rojizo y ojos color carmesí. Nuevamente su vista pasó a la peligris que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, no sabia si por estar rodeada de mucha gente la tenia mareada pero cuando observaba detenidamente a esa chica, la miraba como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta como si solo ellas existieran en el mundo, hasta que una voz la sacó de aquel trance.

Umi -la pelirroja le hacia señas para que volviera a la realidad.

Eh? ah l-lo siento -no sabia porque se disculpaba pero era lo único que su cerebro producio.

Que tanto estabas viendo -hablaba molesta su amiga hasta que su vista se dirigió al lugar donde la peliazul estaba sumergida.

Cuando volteó a ver se encontró con las tres chicas pero lo que mas le llamó la atención es que allí estaba la niña que anoche le fue a entregar su orden de pizza. Maki no sabia que hacer, sentía nervios y solo quería que lo que sus ojos veían eran pura ilusiones pero supo que no era así, ya que la pequeña niña la volteó a ver por unos segundos para luego apartar rápidamente la vista ya que un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por maki.

Chicas que tanto miran -Al fin eli hablaba para luego mirar al lugar de tanto atención de sus dos amigas y lo mismo le paso cuando quedo maravillada por la pelimorada que estaba entre esas dos chicas.

Aunque Eli quería seguir viendo la hermosa mujer que estaba al frente de ella optó por volver a la realidad ya que la fila al fin estaba moviéndose muy rapidamente. Hasta que al fin llego el turno de ellas para inscribirse en el lugar.

Bien, entraran en grupos o por solitario? -preguntaba un coordinador de dicho lugar, ya que las reglas para ingresar en esa organización eran las siguiente:

1-Para realizar el examen de admisión (como muchos lo llamaban) se podía en solitario o en grupos.

2- Cuando al momento que se realizará el examen, tanto solitarios como grupos competían entre sí, eso quiere decir que si un grupo avanza tras cada examen todo el grupo tiene posibilidades de ser admitido a la organización a igual a los que avanzan en solitario, aunque si alguien de un grupo no puede seguir con los exámenes todo el grupo es descalificado y no entrarían a la organización hasta intentarlo de nuevo.

En grupo -habló firmemente Maki, captando la atención del coordinador.

Bien! -una gran sonrisa aparecía en el- entonces podrían darme sus nombre?

Ayase Eli -hablo la rubia.

Nishikino Maki -la pelirroja se mostraba firme ante todo.

Con mucha pena la peliazul levanto su voz y dijo su nombre que aunque sabia que no iba a tener mucho impactó, ya que sus dos mejores amigas con solo decir dichos apellidos el coordinador quedo admirado, pero Umi sabia que con ella no seria asi.

Sonoda Umi -habló no muy fuerte, pero el coordinador lo escuchó perfectamente.

Bien -Terminó de anotar en un gran libro sus nombre y agarro tres tikets donde se observaba que decia "Grupo 50" lo que hizo sorprender a la peliazul.

Dios! eso quiere decir que vamos a competir con muchas personas -se decía mentalmente umi, hasta que el coordinador les indicó que con ese tiket podrán competir el día de los exámenes así que no debían perderlo ya que sin el no habría lugar para ellas.

Una vez finalizado todo el protocolo para inscribirse, abandonaron el lugar no sin antes voltear a ver a las últimas que iban a inscribirse y eran nada mas ni nada menos que las tres chicas que ellas tiempo atrás estaban viendo como unas completas pervertidas según en la mente de cada una.

Cuando al fin llegaron a un parque se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban en el lugar y suspiraron como si hubieran vivido la peor experiencia del mundo.

Cielos! esos exámenes estarán dificiles -exclamó con cansancio Eli.

Ni que lo digas -la pelirroja no se quedaba atrás.

Solo espero no estorbarles...-Umi miraba al suelo con los puños apretados, ella desde que vio a todos los que iban a ingresar no pudo evitar sentir miedo a perder y que por culpa de ella sus amigas no avanzaron en los examenes.

Descuida -Eli se acercó a ella y la agarro de los hombros- yo se que podremos avanzar.

Claro -Maki le dedicó una sonrisa y eso que era raro ya que ella nunca sonreía muy seguido- solo tienes que confiar en ti y en tus poderes.

Gracias chicas...-Umi sentía un poco de alivió ya que sus dos amigas confiaban en ella y eso la motivaba a dar su mayor esfuerzo en el momento de los examenes que se llevarían acabó la próxima semana.

Se quedaron unos minutos mas en aquel parque para luego ir a sus respectivos hogares ya que el día había pasado tan rápido que ninguna lo había notado.

Y así es como comienza el largo camino que recorrerá nuestra grandiosa protagonista al lado de sus dos mejores amigas.

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: Hola espero que les este gustando hasta este cierto punto la historia, les queria notificar que talves tarde en subir el siguiente, bueno ya lo tengo hecho pero quiero por lo menos tener como tres capitulos hechos para subir el siguiente, y lo que me tomara tiempo es que cuando escriba lo leere muchas veces hasta que me guste o me parezca bien para subirlo jaja. Bueno eso es todo xD gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente. ah! tambien me gustaria saber desde donde leen mi historia xD comenten de que pais son jaja les dire que yo soy de Honduras:'v si si, donde la vida no vale nada:'v okay no xD nos vemos en el siguiente, ya las cosas se pondran interesantes7u7 sayonara._**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: El Gran Día.

Eli pov

Ya había pasado la semana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hoy era Domingo, lo que quería decir que hoy era el día de la verdad, todo dependía en nuestro trabajo en equipo y en nuestras habilidades para poder ingresar a "OSH".

Buenos días madre - Salude muy alegremente a mi madre mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Elichika, buen día cariño - me sonrió con su tierna sonrisa y me pasó el desayuno.

Cuando llevaba medio plato comido, mi padre apareció por la cocina y me saludo con un beso en mi frente, que si le dijera esto a maki, se burlaría mucho de mi.

Hoy es el día -me saco de mis pensamientos mi padre- como te sientes?

Nerviosa -Miré fijamente a mi padre- crees que lo logremos?

Claro -comenzó a comer unos panqueques que mi madre le sirvió- tienes a dos muy buenas amigas en tu grupo.

Lose...-no pude evitar reír al recordarlas, las apreció tanto.- pero no subestimes a nadie.

Claro padre -me terminé mi desayuno y me levanté de la mesa para encontrarme con mis amigas.

Cuando iba por el corredor de la sala que llevaba a la salida me topé con mi hermana menor "Ayase Alisa" quien venía removiendose un ojo con su mano derecha, deseguro se acababa de desperta.

Buen día, Alisa -la salude pero sin detener mi pasó.

Buen día -bostezó- que te vaya bien en el examen.

Gracias -dije mientras salía de mi hogar.

[Fin pov Eli]

A muy tempranas horas se encontraban Maki y Umi en las afueras de las instalaciones de la Organización donde se llevaría a cabo el examen de admisión para la misma.

Maki se encontraba muy impaciente ya que solo falta su amiga rubia en llegar al lugar, Umi simplemente esperaba con paciencia y observaba a todas las personas que estaban cerca de ellas. Algunos incluso ya mostraban sus poderes como forma de intimidar a los que se les veía nerviosos.

Chicas!! -se escuchaba la voz de Eli a los lejos, quien venia corriendo para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraban Umi y Maki.

Llegas Tarde!! -La pelirroja estaba furiosa.

Lo siento...-hizo una reverencia- tuve que desayunar.

Tienes suerte que los organizadores no han llegado..-se cruzó de brazos y comenzaba a agarrar un mechón de su cabello.

Tranquila maki.-habló la peliazul, mientras dirigía su mirada a la recién llegada- buen día eli.

Umi, buen día -le sonrió, hasta que la mirada de eli se quedaba fija al trío de chicas que habían visto la vez pasada.

Umi al ver que su amiga estaba con la mirada perdida en una sola dirección, dirigió su vista y también se quedo maravillada por la misma chica que no había dejado de pensar desde que la vio la vez anterior.

Incluso la pelirroja estaba en el mismo trance que sus dos amigas. Hubieran seguido mirándolas pero el sonido de unos altavoces las sacaron de aquel trance.

" _Los participantes al examen de OSH, por favor ingresar pacíficamente a las instalaciones sin antes pasar por registro y confirmar su cupo_ "

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse en una sola fila en la entrada del lugar. Cuando al fin ingresaron, Eli, umi y maki confirmaron su cupo y anotaron sus nombres en un libro de registro, Mostrando el tiket que aquel coordinador les había entregado al momento de inscribirse para poder ingresar a las instalaciones. Cuando terminaron todo aquel protocolo llegaron a una especie de aula donde casi la mayoría de personas estaban reunidas e incluso se podían observar a las tres chicas que nuestras protagonistas habían observado antes de entrar a las instalaciones.

Maki..-La peliazul se encontraba nerviosa- son muchas personas..

Tranquila -apretó la mano de su amiga- todo saldrá bien.

Maki tiene razón -se les unía la ayase- confiemos en nuestros poderes y en nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Cuando ya todas las personas se encontraban en el aula asignada, un señor de cabello negro, alto, se hizo presente en el lugar llamando la atención de todos. Se colocó en la mesa de centro que estaba junto al pizarrón y aplaudió tres veces.

Bueno, parece que al fin comenzará el examen -habló el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro- a partir de solo este día seré su instructor, así que no necesitaran saber mi nombre.

Todos comenzarón a murmurar cosas sobre el instructor, eli, maki y umi solo optaron por cruzar miradas ya que tenían demasiado nervios como para murmurar algo.

Silencio!! -Gritó con tono fuerte el instructor, llamando la atención de todos los presentes e incluso la de nuestras protagonistas.- Iré directo al grano. -su personalidad había cambiado drásticamente a fría y con superioridad.

Bueno, en este salon hay mas de 50 personas -comenzó a caminar por el salon- y en el otro esta la misma cantidad que aquí.

Y eso que tiene que ver? -Pregunto un sujeto alto, pelicastaño.

Buena pregunta -comenzó a reír- de esta aula solo pasaran 10.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente e incluso algunos comenzaban a gritar cosas como "eso es muy injusto", pero el instructor solo reía para si mismo. Cuando el intentó poner orden, nadie le presto suma atención, así que mando un súper sonido en todo el salón, dejando aturdidos a casi toda la mayoría por unos minutos.

Como decía...-siguió hablando ya cuando todos podían escuchar perfectamente- solo pasaran 10 en este salon, ya sea si son tres grupos y uno en solitario o la mayoría en solitario.

Señor -umi levanto la mano- y cuantos examenes se llevaran a cabo?

Buena pregunta -comenzó a leer un papel- señorita Sonoda.

Umi se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ya que todas las miradas se colocaron en su persona y no solo el hecho de que todos la observaban, si no, que la chica peligris, la que le había llamado toda su atención, la estaba mirando fijamente.

En total seran 3 -al fin las miradas se colocaron en el instructor- El primero es escrito, el segundo es fisico y el tercero es de estrategia.

Maki y Eli se miraron con una gran sonrisa, ya que ellas sabían que las tres eran buenas en las dichas áreas.

Umi simplemente apretaba los puños con fuerza ya que tenía mucho miedo, el miedo de perder en algún examen y que sus amigas no pasen al siguiente por su culpa.

Umi...-la pelirroja se percató como su amiga apretaba sus puños- todo saldrá bien.

Somos un equipo extraordinario -Eli lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la peliazul sintiera un alivió en sí.

Bien, creo que ya no hay preguntas porque responder -el instructor sacó un montón de papeles- El examen escrito comenzará.

Todos los presentes tomaron mejor su asiento y unos asistentes del instructor entregaron borrador y un lápiz carbón a cada sujeto del lugar.

Bien umi, eli...-la pelirroja susurraba- debemos pasar las tres.

Si! -Susurraron al unísono la peliazul y la Rubia.

Ya había pasado una Hora de la presentación del instructor, el salón estaba sumergido en un gran silenció, lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella sala era el sonido de la agujas de un reloj que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared del pizarrón.

Umi, maki y eli ya estaban por terminar el examen, según ellas fue demasiado facil para ser cierto, ellas en su mente habían pensado que las preguntas serían un tanto complicadas ya que al momento en que el instructor pasó las hojas les dedicó una sonrisa siniestra, pero todo miedo se esfumó al leer las preguntas. Cuando ya las tres terminaron de responder cruzarón miradas entre ellas, como señal de su triunfó.

El instructor se paró en seco de su asiento y aplaudió tres veces, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de las tres chicas que acaban de terminar.

Bien! -Exclamó mientras sus asistentes se hacían presente- acabó el tiempo.

Todos tenían una cara nerviosa, ya que casi la mayoría no le había ido muy bien en el examen, a excepción de nuestras protagonistas, ellas se les miraba con una cara mas relaja, incluso la peliazul se encontraba un poco mas tranquila, ya que en su mente pasaba la posibilidad de no arruinar su oportunidad de entrar a la Organización con sus dos mejores amigas.

Al otro extremo del salón las tres chicas que nuestras protagonistas habían observado todo este tiempo, se encontraban relajas. Al igual que eli, umi y maki; ellas también no habían tenido problemas con el examen escrito.

Bien -La voz del instructor sonó nuevamente- ahora dará inició el examen físico.

El instructor caminó fuera del salón e indicó que lo siguieran. Todos comenzarón a seguirlo, cuando iban en un gran pasillo se toparon con una gran puerta de color café, cuando el instructor indicó que entrarán, pudieron observar un gran gimnasio dentro. Umi pensaba en su mente que era increíble, había muchos objetos para entrenar y no solo eso, algunos estudiantes de dicha organización se encontraban practicando con sus compañeros. La mirada de dichos estudiantes se posó en los recién llegados pero rápidamente apartaron la vista para seguir en lo suyo.

Bueno...-La voz del instructor sonó nuevamente- El siguiente examen es el físico...lo que quiere decir que mediremos sus fuerzas. -comenzó a sacar unos papelitos de su bolsa.

Señor...-maki por fin hablaba- como mediremos nuestras fuerzas?

Simple...-sonrió con malicia- señorita Nishikino, Será un combate entre uno a uno.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo comentado, Maki se encontraba neutra al igual que sus amigas, en lo único que pensaban era en no fallar dicho examen.

Nozomi...-Una peligris se encontraba nerviosa.

Tranquila Kotori -le sonrió ampliamente- nos ira bien.

Nozomi tiene razón..-una pelinegra le sonreía para darle seguridad a su amiga.- solo confía en ti misma.

La peligris simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su vista nuevamente al instructor quien se acercaba a cada presente y les extendía unos papelitos a cada uno.

Cuando diga que pueden abrirlos, los abriran...-tomó nuevamente su lugar- quien tenga su mismo numero, será con quien pelearan.

Se sentía la tensión en todos los que estaban en ese lugar, muchos tenían un poco de miedo en tener el privilegio de pelear con alguna de las hijas de los dos grandes héroes, pero habían otros que lo deseaban con ansias ya que quieran demostrar que podían derrotarlas, que simplemente ellas no serían nada aunque tuvieran aquellos grandes apellidos.

El instructor anunció que abrieran los papelitos y todos comenzaron a buscar su respectiva pareja para pelear. A Umi le tocó el numero 25, Maki tenia el numero 15 y Eli tenia el 20.

Las tres buscaron a los que serían sus rivales, A Umi le tocaba con un chico de piel blanca y cabello castaño, uno que había hablado cuando empezó el examen escrito. Maki le tocaba con un chico pelinegro, alto, le desagradaba ya que el chico la miraba de una manera no muy pacífica. Eli simplemente se sentía relajada ya que su rival era una chica, aunque tampoco iba a confiarse ya que talves ella podría ser una buena contrincante.

Bien -umi se dirigía a sus amigas- tenemos que superar este examen.

Sí! -hablaron con determinación la pelirroja y la pelirubia.

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: Primeramente queria disculparme si este capitulo no es de su agrado xc la verdad no quiero decepcionarlos mas adelante:'v pero la cosa esta que estos dos examenes se pondran interesantes. Gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me agrado ver que desde muy lejos leen mi historia xD Saludos a todos:3_** ** _esperen el siguiente ya que alli seran revelados los poderes de las tres chicas 7u7 Osea Nozomi, nico y la Kotori xD bueno mejor me voy porque si no habra spoiler del feo:v sayonara._**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: El Examen Físico.

Maki pov

Ya había comenzado el examen físico y 10 combates se habían llevado a cabo. Pude observar a varios de los que pasaron con sorprendentes poderes, algunos podían dominar la tierra, otros podían lanzar rayos de sus ojos e incluso hubo uno que podía jugar con la mente. Ya había acabado el combate 10 y el 11 seguía.

Para mi sorpresa es que la siguiente en subir a la pequeña rampla que había en el lugar, era ni mas ni menos que la pequeña niña pelinegra que la noche anterior me había llevado mi orden de pizza. Preste toda mi atención en aquel combate que comenzaba a empezar, miré a su rival y era un tipo un poco arrogante, incluso gritó que no iba a tener piedad por ser una niña. La chica simplemente frunció el ceño como señal de disgusto a lo que el tipo acaba de decir. Talves le molestó o algo por el estilo.

Uno de los asistentes del instructor indicó que comenzará la pelea. El tipo comenzó a correr hacia la Niña pelinegra, esta simplemente empezó a esquivar cada ataque de puños que le brindaba el chico, era muy ágil para mi parecer. El Tipo seguía en aquel juego inutil de golpearla directamente hasta que se paró en seco y comenzó apretar su puño izquierdo con mucha fuerza hasta que de su puño salia una luz blanquecina, eso sin duda me tomó por sorpresa.

La chica se mantuvo en retaguardia hasta que de la nada el tipo disparó un rayo de luz hacia la chica, tomándola por sorpresa pero rápidamente reacción. Una pared de Hielo la protegía de aquel ataque, sin duda eso me sorprendía bastante, El chico frunció el ceño muy frustrado y comenzó a recargar nuevamente su puño derecho. A mi parecer su poder no era gran cosa ya que tardaba mucho en recargar esa energía dándole la ventaja a su oponente.

La pelinegra quitó la pared de hielo y rapidamente lanzó ráfagas de frío helado en los puños del sujeto congelandolos instantáneamente deteniendo aquel brillo. Cuando el tipo comenzaba a deseperase, la pelinegra lanzó nuevamente ráfagas de hielo congelando los pies del sujeto. El tipo trato de safarse de aquel aprieto pero no había forma de salir del hielo sólido que lo tenia aprisionado. El instructor anunció que esa chica había ganado el combate dejándola como ganadora.

Sin duda esa pelinegra seria una gran rival en el futuro...

[Fin maki pov]

Umi pov

Después de ver el combate 11 me dio un poco de temor, ya que sin duda aquí había mucha gente con poderes sorprendentes. Incluso maki y eli tenían gran asombro al ver como esa pelinegra había congelado manos y pies de aquel chico arrogante dejándolo sin escapatoria, sin duda esa chica era realmente fuerte.

Seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que mire a la rampla y la chica que subía era la peligris que no podía evitar de verla. Podía ver su expresión de nerviosismo, movía sus manos con temor y tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, Con quien le tocaba era una chica para su suerte, solo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera.

Cuando anunciaron que comenzaba el combate 12; la chica rubia que era su rival sacó dos botes que parecía traer agua de contenido, cuando abrió ambos botes sacó el agua de ellos, dominandolos a su antojo. La peligris seguía nerviosa e incluso retrocedió dos pasos atrás hasta que la pelinegra de hace un rato le gritó animandola.

Vamos Kotori -gritó su nombre- Tu puedes.

La chica al escuchar a su amiga dandole animos observé que su expresión cambio a uno con determinación. Se colocó con pose de combate y espero a que la rubia comenzará con su ataque. El agua comenzó a tornarse de una forma como dagas, que fueron lanzados hacia la peligris, esta al ver la acción esquivó los varios ataques con una gran agilida. Luego la peligris contraatacó levantado objetos con su mente, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado, ese poder era algo inusual en alguien. Las Dagas de agua nuevamente salieron con dirección a kotori-san, la cual colocó un letrero que había en la distancia justo al frente de ella como autodefensa, cuando cayó al suelo el letrero, la peligris con su mente levantó a la rubia hasta el techo del gimnasio. La cual comenzaba a gritar que la bajara, pero ella no cedió a nada, la rubia en vez de pelear comenzó a llorar como nunca, cosa que alertó al instructor.

Que sucede Zutta-san -gritó el asistente preocupado.

Bájenme, me rindo, me rindo! -gritaba, dejándonos a todos los presentes sorprendidos con su fácil rendición.

La peligris bajo cuidadosamente a la rubia e hizo una reverencia, mientras pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Ah! esta chica es muy tierna- pensé para mi misma, aunque a decir verdad me sorprende que sea una telepata, en la actualidad no hay muchos como ellos...sin duda ella es sorprendente.

[Fin Umi pov]

Eli pov

Vaya al parecer hay sorprendentes rivales en estos examenes, esas dos chicas que acababan de pasar, sin duda me tenían sorprendida y no solo a mi. Umi y Maki tenían una cara de asombró algo que hizo sacarme una pequeña carcajada.

Y tu de que te ries -Habló secamente maki.

De sus rostros -trate de taparme la boca para no reírme pero era inevitable- parece que estuvieran viendo a un fantasma hehe.

No es gracioso Eli...-Umi me miraba con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Maki iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por el asistente del instructor que anunciaba el siguiente combate, en realidad no me llamó mucho la atención, simplemente un tipo castaño le gano a un tipo pelirrojo.

Cuando al fin llegaron al combate 14 fue allí que toda mi atención se posó en una sola persona, si, hablo de la pelimorada que por algún motivó no dejaba de mirarla. Iba a luchar con un tipo alto y con cabello negro, por alguna razón me frustraba la forma en como miraba a la pelimorada, como si sus ojos quisieran comérsela. !Que Odioso!

La pelea comenzó y esta vez la que inició fue ella, con velocidad corrió sobre el, sorprendendolo y como si nada tocó con dos de sus dedos al tipo el cual cayó desmayado al instante, sorprendiendonos a todos.

!Que fue eso! -susurré a mis dos amigas con asombro, las cuales ellas seguían en shock.

N-No lo se -esta vez hablaba Umi.

Sorprendente...-Maki tragaba fuerte.

Sin duda estas tres chicas eran realmente sorprendentes, incluso podría decirse que en un futuro se convertirían en grandes rivales para las tres.

[Fin Eli pov]

El combate 15 comenzó. Maki era la primera de las tres al subir en esa rampla, Todos estaban intrigados en el combate ya que la hija del héroe numero 2 estaba en el. Eli y Umi estaban demasiado relajadas e incluso la pelirubia sacaba una barra de chocolate con la menor importancia en el combate.

Demonios eli...- La peliazul refunfuñaba- maki esta a punto de luchar y tu estas comiéndote un chocolate. -su rostro parecía que transpiraba enojo.

Tranquila Umi...-se hizo para atrás ya que su amiga daba un poco de miedo- s-solo quería comer algo...

No tienes remedio -se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista a la pelirroja que ya estaba en pose de pelea.

Cuando el instructor anunció el comienzo, el chico pelinegro corrió hasta ella para darle un golpe en el rostro, cosa que molesto a la peliazul.

Quien va directo al rostro de una chica? -susurró con molestias.

El...-La rubia estaba atenta a lo que sucedía en el combate.

Maki esquivaba cada golpe que el pelinegra pensó darle, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño con molestia, seguía y seguía tratando de acertar un golpe en la Nishikino pero no lo lograba, esta los esquivaba con facilidad. Fue allí donde el pelinegro se cansó y decidió utilizar sus poderes. Una ráfaga de aire pasó por donde maki, ella entendió que su poder era controlar a su antojo el aire. Pero eso no la impresionó, lentamente caminó hacia el, pero otra ráfaga pasó donde ella haciendo que retrocediera por el impulso en que lo mando. Siguió caminando pero esta vez mas rápido hasta correr con velocidad y sin usar sus poderes empezó atacar con puños y llaves de combate hasta que en un golpe lo noqueo de inmediato.

Todos en el salón quedaron asombrados, incluso el instructor se le podía observar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El combate fue ganado por la pelirroja.

Sus amigas sonreían cuando ella volvía a su lugar.

Eres sorprendente Maki!! -Eli la abrazó provocando un sonrojo en la nombrada para luego apartarla de golpe.

Q-Que crees que haces idiota! -apartó la vista para luego jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Jaja tan tsundere como siempre -se burló la rubia, provocando que la peliazul tapara su boca para no reír de lo ocurrido.

Los combates pasaron rápido, sin ninguna novedad, hasta que el turno de eli se hizo presente.

Al igual que maki, Cuando eli subió a la rampla, todos los presentes prestaron suma atención.

A eli le tocaba pelear con una chica. Cuando el instructor anunció que comenzará la pelea, la rubia comenzó a poner pose de pelea, pero justo cuando iba a atacar, la chica levanto la mano anunciando que se rendía. Eso tomo por sorpresa al instructor y a eli, quien al escuchar que había ganado la pelea, dejo salir un pesado suspiro de decepción, bajo rápidamente de la rampla y se fue directo a donde estaban sus dos mejores amigas.

No es justo -hizo un mojin.

Ni modo -La pelirroja la miraba de reojo.

Deseguro se asusto -dijo con pesadez eli.

O talves no estaba lista...-umi hablaba no por la chica, si no, de ella misma ya que solo faltaban 4 combates para que fuera su turno.

Luego de un rato al fin era el turno de Umi, digamos que era la última en el combate. Subió con mucho nerviosismo a la rampla y miró a su oponen, por instinto o mejor dicho por modales hizo un reverencia y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico que estaba paró al frente de ella. Quien respondió cordialmente de la misma manera que ella, el asistente anunció el comienzo del ultimo combate; Umi se asusto un poco al ver que el chico se colocó en pose de combate y la atacó con puños cerrados. No iba a dejar que el miedo la consumiera, así que puso en práctica todo lo que sus amigas le habían enseñado en todo un mes. Comenzó a esquivar cada ataque, hasta que el chico se cansó atacó con un puño que se convirtió en acero tomando por sorpresa a Umi y evitando que esquivara el ataque.

La peliazul cayó al piso gritando de dolor, ya que aquel golpe había impactado en sus costillas. Todos comenzaban a decir que ya era su fin y que el ganador seria el chico castaño; pero justo cuando el asistente anunciaba la derrota, ella se puso de pie rapidamente y se colocó en pose de combate. El chico río un poco y también se posicionó en esa pose, Convirtió ambas manos en acero y comenzó a lloverle de puñetazos a la Sonoda. Pero esta los esquivaba con gran velocidad que dejo a todos con la boca abierta a excepción de sus dos mejores amigas y a las tres chicas de hace un rato.

Luego de esquivar varios golpes con su súper velocidad, por fin apretó su puño y como si se tratase de una ráfaga veloz, impactó su puño en el chico mandándolo a volar y dejándolo noqueado de un golpe. Todos seguían en shock incluso hasta el instructor estaba sorprendido con lo que acaba de ver. Por primera vez miraba a alguien con velocidad y súper fuerza; a decir verdad ningún súper tenía doble poder y eso fue que lo impresionó bastante, no tenía idea de quien era esa chica, pero sabia que un gran futuro se acercaba a ella, un futuro de gran grandeza.

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: Lose 7u7 Estaran como "Oh por Dios, Dos capitulos seguidos" jajaj o bueno eso me imagino xD bueno queria subirlo porque lo lei y queria que ustedes lo leyeran xD bueno nos vemos hasta el otro miercoles , sayonara sexy lectores7u7 y si quieren que en algun futuro haya lemmon creo que asi lo escriben?! jaja solo comenten y mis adelante en un futuro lo habra_**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: La Noticia.

Luego del examen físico el Instructor dio un pequeño receso ya que era hora del almuerzo, así que les indicó donde estaba la cafetería para que todos pudieran almorzar tranquilamente.

Umi, Maki y Eli fueron las últimas en entrar en la cafeteria. Ganándose todas las miradas de los presentes en el lugar, mientras comenzaban a murmurar posibles comentarios negativos o positivos de ellas.

Las tres simplemente suspiraron profundamente y caminaron por el lugar con gran pesadez para buscar un lugar entre todo aquel gentillal. Toda la cafetería parecía totalmente llena, todos los lugares para sentarse estaban totalmente ocupados así que cuando las tres iban a salir de la cafetería una voz las hizo detener su huida y rápidamente buscaron la voz que las llamaba.

Hey! aquí hay cupo...- Hablaba una pelimorada que se encontraba cerca de una ventana de la cafeteria.

Eli miró sorprendida a la chica que les llamaba, pues era la chica que no dejaba de evitar verla siempre que podía. Dudo mucho en ir al lugar pero cuando volteó a ver a sus amigas para encontrar una decisión en ellas, notó que estas hacían caso al llamado y ya se estaban dirigiéndose al lugar, así que no le quedo de otra que seguirlas sin reclamar, ya que a pesar de todo le parecía bien estar cerca de la pelimorada.

Estas loca!! -susurró con molestias la pelinegra a su amiga ya que estaba llamando al enemigo segun su mente.

Ya, Ya nicocchi~ o si no, te saldrán arrugas en la frente. -lo decía como si nada ganándose un puchero por parte de la pelinegra, mientras ella les sonreía ya a las presentes.

H-Hola...-Saludaba toda apenada la pelirroja.

Hola~ -Sonrió la pelimorada para luego indicarles que se podían sentar- Siéntense en confianza~ -su tono de voz era entre relajado y juguetón.

G-Gracias...-hizo una reverencia la peliazul mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa, seguida de sus dos mejores amigas.

Tras lo ocurrido, las seis estaban sumergidas en un incomodo silencio hasta que una de ellas rompió por completo todo eso.

Bueno...Me presentare -sonrió- Me llamó Tojo Nozomi.

Mucho gusto Tojo-san. -esta vez hablaba cordialmente eli- mi nombre es Ayase Eli. -le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

M-Minami Kotori...-al fin la peligris dirigía alguna palabra, captando la atención de la peliazul.

Sonoda Umi...-nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

Nishikino Maki -hablo secamente la pelirroja captando la atención de la pelinegra que con un "Jumm" apartó la mirada a otro lado con fastidió.

Nicocchi...presentate -le ordenaba la pelimorada a la "menor" según las mentes de las presentes.

Porque debería...-habló bruscamente haciendo enojar a la pelirroja.

Si no quieres que te castigue con un washi washi...-posó sus manos como si fuesen apretar algo- deberías de presentarte~.

E-Esta bien...-su rostro mostraba terror- Yazawa Nico...

Un gusto -hablo eli.

Nuevamente todo se estaba volviendo a poner incomodo. Por el hecho que nadie sabia como dirigirse la palabra, todas estaban totalmente nerviosa...bueno a casi todas porque la pelimorada seguía sonriendo como si le estuviera pasando la mejor de las cosas.

Porque sonríes...-la pelirroja empezaba a desesperarse por esa sonrisa que tenía esa chica.

Por nada...-su voz era juguetón- y diganme...porque están aquí?

Bueno...-no sabia como hablar la rubia ya que no sentía la mejor confianza para hablar de cosas personales con completas desconocidas.

Entramos porque quisimos.-nuevamente habló maki con un poco de fastidió.

Oye! deja esa actitud de tsundere -reclamaba la pelinegra.

No soy tsundere...enana. -se cruzó de brazos para luego apartar la vista.

Maki no sabia porque se comportaba así con la chica que por alguna extraña razón le parecia linda. Pero desde que se sentó en esa mesa la pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido y eso le molestaba mucho.

A quien le dijistes ena..-no alcanzo hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el instructor indicando que ya debían salir de la cafetería para seguir con el ultimo examen.

Bueno fue un gusto -hizo una reverencia la pelimorada que se levantaba de su asiento- talves con el tiempo lleguemos a convertirnos en grandes amigas~ -comenzó alejarse junto a sus dos amigas que antes de irse se despidieron a excepción de la pelinegra, ella simplemente salió atrás de Tojo-san.

Realmente son interesantes...-Eli seguía mirando a la pelimorada antes de levantarse del lugar.

Lo mismo digo...-Umi hacia lo mismo.

Como sea -seguía indiferente la pelirroja- concentrémonos en el ultimo examen.

Umi pov

Esta vez caminábamos por un largo pasillo dentro del edificio. Pasábamos por varias cabinas o mejor dicho, grandes salas donde se podía apreciar simulacros de misiones para los estudiantes que asistían a dicha Organización.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, el instructor se paró en secó y sonó su garganta haciendo que todos prestarnos suma atención en lo que diría.

Bien! -dirigía su mirada en nosotros- este será su ultimo examen, detrás de esta puerta estarán en un completo simulacro sobre como actuar al encontrarse con súper villanos y civiles en peligro.

Me tense un poco a lo que escuchaba, sabia exactamente que en estos "Simulacros" que aplicaban en OSH eran un tanto reales. Bueno Parecían reales ya que los manejaban a puro Hologramas. Al recibir una probada de ello, jugabas con tu mente, Si no estabas preparado para una situación que involucre vidas humanas y que de ti dependen de sobrevivir, sin duda el simulacro te sacaría de tus casillas y nunca mas volverías a tener el valor de intentarlo si algo salia mal. Es cierto, solo es una simple prueba...pero para los que no están preparados con un acontecimiento como estos, sin duda te haría caer un trance donde nadie podría librarte.

Cada quien entrara en diferentes salas, ya sean en solitario o en grupo...-su rostro mostraba ceriedad- su objetivo es trabajar en equipo y salvar las vidas humanas que están en peligro de morir. Para los solitarios simplemente tendrán que pensar en una muy buena estrategia para salvar a sus civiles.

Todos tragamos muy fuerte, Mi vista se posó en Eli y Maki quienes me miraban un tanto asombrados y nerviosas.

Que comience! -Gritó, mientras todos entrabamos en aquel lugar aunque pareciera una habitacion, era gigantesco, color blanco y no había absolutamente nada. Gire mi vista y no se encontraba nadie, solo mis dos amigas, cosa que me pareció extraño.

Y los demas? -pregunté atónita.

Hace un momento estaban aquí...-eli caminaba sin rumbo- pero ya no.

Esto es asi...-maki jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- lo mas probable es que ya comience la prueba.

Y como si maki hubiera demandado lo ducho. Toda la Habitación desapareció y se formó una parte de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde en un edificio se encontraba una gran llamarada de fuego cubriéndolo en total. Gritos de muchas personas se escuchaban adentro de este, cosa que me hizo frustrarme muy rápido.

Eli, maki...-las observaba con los puños cerrados- debemos salvarlas.

Claro -dijeron al unísono. Hasta que un estruendo nos desconcertó.

Creen que será facil? -La voz de un hombre retumbaba por todo el lugar ganando rápidamente nuestras miradas.

No sabíamos si era real o solo un simple robot, pero lo que si se es que tenía un aspecto despiadado y no solo era el. De las sombras aparecieron otros dos sujetos del mismo semblante pero de diferentes tamaños.

No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. -esta vez la que apretaba los puños era maki.

Bien...-me acerque a ellas- el plan es este; Eli y yo nos encargaremos de distraer a los tres tipos...Maki tu apagaras todo el fuego con tus poderes.

Pero.. y si son lastimadas? -su rostro demostraba preocupación.

Tranquila Maki -Eli le dedicaba una sonrisa- Nosotras no nos dejaremos lastimarnos ni mucho menos que te lastimen a ti o a los civiles.

Bien! -agarraba determinación.

Cuando di mi señal, Eli y yo empezamos a utilizar nuestros poderes, Dos de los sujetos recibieron una descarga eléctrica por parte de Eli, dejándolos un poco aturdidos. Yo corrí velozmente sobre el otro y con un puño cerrado lo mande a volar fuera del lugar, abriendo un pequeño paso para que maki se adentrara en el edificio.

Cuando los tipos regresaron a su pose de pelea, uno de ellos comenzó a reír, dejándome un poco con temor.

Ustedes creen que será fácil? -Balbuceaba, hasta que de la nada llego donde eli sin que nos percaramos y la golpeó directamente en el estomago, dejándola sin aliento.

Eli!! -Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para atraparla. Pero otro de los tipos me agarro de la muñeca dejándome paralizada por un gran tiempo. El ultimo tipo que era de mediana estatura se acercó a mi golpeó mi cara con gran fuerza, dejándome caer al suelo.

U-Umi...-Mi amiga trataba de formular alguna oración, pero fue callada nuevamente ya que el sujeto que estaba junto a ella le volvió a golpear mas fuerte, dejando salir de su boca un poco de sangre.

Me sentía impotente...me sentía tan mal pero a la vez llena de rabia. Yo no podía moverme, ni siquiera podia hablar, quería tan siquiera recuperar mi cordura para proteger a mi amiga y no solo ella, si no, también a los civiles.

El tipo que me había golpeando anteriormente se dirigí a eli. Un mal presentimiento se me hizo presente, quería correr y noquearlo, pero no podia...no podía hacer algo..

Cuando cerré mis ojos, escuche que unos de esos sujetos se quejo del dolor.

Ah!! Pero que demonios...-gruño, mientras yo levantaba la mirada y allí estaba Maki.

Toda llena de furia, llena de mucho fuego en todo su cuerpo.

Los tres tipos tragaron fuerte, mientras cruzaban miradas para ver quien iba por ella. El sujeto que me había paralizado comenzó a caminar rápido donde ella pero este fue atacado con una gran ráfaga de fuego dejándolo inconsciente. Tras lo sucedido, pude sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y no solo eso, también brillaba. Nuevamente comencé a sentir aquel Hormigueo como cuando salve las vidas de aquellos niños del parque.

Sin saber de mis actos comencé a correr con gran velocidad al tipo que golpeó a Eli en el estomago

Este sabia teletransportarse así que se me era dificil propinarle un golpe. Justo cuando desapareció y apareció atrás de mi, golpeó certeramente en mi espalda haciéndome gruñir del dolor.

Umi! -Maki trataba de ayudarme pero estaba ocupada con el otro sujeto.

Tranquila -Dije, mientras me incorporaba nuevamente.

Estaba totalmente lista para golpearlo con mi puño, pero eli apareció de la nada y lo electrocuto severamente haciéndolo desmayar al instante. Maki también había noqueado al otro, así que no habían mas por quien defendernos. Justo cuando íbamos a comprobar que esos tipos estuvieran inconscientes. Un gritó nos desconcertó, en el edificio una pequeña niña lloraba, estaba en el borde de una de las ventanas mas altas de este. Un cuarto sujeto la sostenía con la mano y sin pensarlo la soltó despiadadamente. Nuevamente mi cuerpo sintió el Hormigueo y mi piel comenzaba a brillar del color azul de hace un momento. Sin saber que hacia, salte tan alto que mas bien parecía que estuviera volando. Cuando al fin la atrapé, baje lentamente con ella hasta ponerla sana y salva en el suelo aunque yo por alguna extraña razón miraba a mis amigas mas bajas que yo.

U-Umi...-Eli me miraba maravillada- E-Estas v-volando.

Eh? -no entendía porque lo decia hasta que observe, que sin duda estaba flotando sin algún problema.- No puede ser...

Así que mi teoría es cierta..-maki sonreía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si hubiera ganado algo tan valioso.

Cuando volví a poner mis pies en el suelo, un sonido anunció que nuestra prueba había finalizado.

Como si fuera arte de magia, todo aparecimos en el salón que entramos y este estaba nuevamente de color blanco.

Bien...-El instructor llegaba- sus pruebas han finalizado, así que mañana a muy tempranas horas les haremos notificar si aprobaron o no. Pueden restirarse. -se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin nada más.

Íbamos con dirección a nuestros hogares hasta que maki y rompía el silencio que nos abundaba esa tarde-noche.

Umi...-su rostro parecía un poco cansado- ahora si sabemos que podrías tener mas poderes...

Lose, maki...-me pare en seco- pero me da miedo.

Miedo? -preguntó eli.

No se han puesto a pensar ¿de donde provienen? o ¿serán buenos o malos? -suspiré con cansancio- tengo mis temores...

Yo se que si es extraño...-maki siguió el pasó- pero poco a poco sabremos mas de ellos e investigaremos con que propósito se te fueron otorgados.

Sin decir mucho del tema, nos dirigimos cada una a sud respectivos hogares, para poder descansar de aquel ajetreado día.

Una luz golpeaba de frente mi rostro, haciendo que me despertara de mi profundo sueño. Estiré mis piernas y brazos, dejando salir un leve bostezó de mi boca. Estaba tan cansada que quería volver a dormir ya que era Domingo...pero el tono de mi celular sonó de imprevisto, haciendo que me sobreesaltara cayéndome de frente al suelo. Cuando me levante, agarre con enojo el celular y conteste muy agresiva.

Y ahora que quieres Eli! -dije casi gritando.

T-Tranquila U-Umi...yo...-empezó a tartamudear- solo llamaba para...

Para...-repetí impaciente.

Cielos Umi que amargada -dejo salir un mojin- solo te diré que fuimos aceptadas a "OSH".

Mm ya...-Seguía enojada hasta que algo se colocó bien en mi cabeza- espera que?!! NOS ACEPTARON?!

SII!! Umi...Nos aceptaron...-Comenzó a sollozar.

N-No llores Eli.- trataba de para su llanto de felicidad- Maki lo sabe?

Si. -se le escuchaba ya normal- ella dijo que nos reuniremos a las 10 en su casa.

Esta bien -Me levante de golpe para bañarme- ah y lo siento por enojarme contigo.

Tranquila Umi -soltó una risita- te veo a las 10am bye.

Y solo escuche como la línea se cortaba, una gran sonrisa se hacia presente en mi rostro. No podía creer que nos habían aceptado, Nos Aceptaron en "OSH". Sin duda lo mejor esta por venir...

Me decía mentalmente para salir corriendo al baño y alistarme para reunirme con mis dos mejores amigas y celebrar dicha noticia.

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: Hola como estan? espero que bien xD les traigo este capitulo porque no creo que tendre tiempo en esta semana y la otra para subir:'( no se si sabran pero aqui en honduras la Universidad Autonoma donde estudio pues estuvo dos meses sin clases debido a huelgas y mucho conflicto, pero hoy al fin hay clases pero creanme tengo muchos trabajos acumulados y no solo eso tambien examenes y reportes:'v por eso talves tarde en subir nuevamente pero tratare de estar a tiempo para ustedes:3 gracias por sus comentarios saludos._** ** _pdt: Esto va para el Usuario Invitado que comento en ingles xD "This is for Guest User what comment in English: I'm glad that you like the plot and hope that you keep it like that till the end. And I apologize because I don't know enough english so I could translate it for you and you don't need to use the Google translate. But I can't do much about it, thanks for taking your time to read the story. Goodbye and have a great week!."_** ** _creanme que no se ingles para nada xD tuve que pedirle a una amiga que me traduciera el comentario y me escribiera eso xD bueno ya sin nada mas los dejo._** ** _ah!! lamento que los capitulos anteriores fueron cortos, no sabia que los habia hecho cortos pero bueno tratare de hacerlos mas largos jaja xD lo siento._**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Primer Día.

Umi pov

Ya había pasado una semana de nuestro ingreso en "OSH". Eli, Maki y yo recibimos un correo departe de la Organización anunciando que el primer día de presentarnos era este fin de semana.

Hoy era viernes, me encontraba en la última clase del día, cuando al fin sonó el timbre anunciando la salida. Guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila hasta que una voz se hizo presente llamando toda mi atención.

Umi-chan...-La voz de Honoka sonaba un poco nerviosa. A decir verdad hace un mes atrás ella me invitó a comer pan pero esa salida nunca surgió por mis entrenamientos con mis dos amigas; así que hoy le daría la oportunidad a esa invitación.

Antes que digas algo...-Agarre mi bolso y camine varios pasos delante de ella- Vamos por ese famoso pan? -sonreí, ganándome un "sí" por respuesta.

Luego de caminar por akiba, Honoka se paró en seco en un local que se llamaba "Panadería Tori".

Es aquí -se volteó para dedicarme una sonrisa en su rostro.

Simplemente asentí y nos dirigimos adentro del local. Habían pocas personas y un olor a pan horneado invadía el lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana donde nos dejaba apreciar la vista de las calles de akiba.

Umi-chan...-nuevamente la voz de Honoka sonaba nerviosa- Gracias por aceptar mi invitacion.

No hay de que. -le dedique una sonrisa- aunque me tarde un poco en aceptarla...-me sentía apenada.

Descuida -sonreía energeticamente- Umi-chan deseguro estuvo muy ocupada.

Si...-no pude evitar recordar los fuertes entrenamientos que tuve con mis amigas y el día de los examenes de "OSH".

Buenas tardes, me permitirían tomar su orden -la voz de la camarera me sacaba de mis pensamientos, quien nos entregaba el menú. Algo en aquella voz me llamaba la atención, así que por alguna razón levante mi cabeza donde mi Vista se posó en unos ojos color dorado como los mios, nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar con la persona que me había llamado la atención en OSH.

M-Minami-san? -comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa e incluso mi corazón latía muy rapido.

S-Sonoda-san...un gusto volverla a ver -hizo una reverencia y su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo, lo cual me pareció muy lindo.

El gusto es mio. -sone formal, mientras seguía mirándola fijamente.

Eh se conocen? -La voz de Honoka me sacó de aquel trance.

Eh...digamos que si -Esas simples palabras fueron las que salieron de mi boca sin pensar bien.

Ya veo...Kousaka Honoka -se presentaba con una gran sonrisa.

M-Minami Kotori -Hizo nuevamente una reverencia.

Bueno, ya que pedía la orden..-trate de acabar ya con este ambiente- Quiero una Tarta de leche con una taza de café negro.

Yo quiero Pan casero y un jugo de manzana -hablaba mi amiga pelijengibre.

Okay, enseguida llegara su orden lista -Nuevamente hizo una reverencia y nuestras miradas cruzarón haciéndome sonrojar al igual que ella, mientras se iba velozmente del lugar.

Mi mirada la seguía por todo su recorrido hasta que entró por una puerta negra haciendo que se perdiera de mi vista. En mi mente solo pasa cosas como "Su rostro es lindo. Su Piel es muy Blanquecina, ¿será suave?"; Espera! Piel Blanquecina? , ¿Suave?! no no no, deja de pensar así Sonoda...no debes de tener pensamientos impuros en alguien que todavía no conoces al 100%, que indecente de mi parte...- me decía mentalmente hasta que nuevamente una voz me sacó de mi lucha interna.

Umi-chan -Honoka tenía puesta su mirada en mi, cosa que me causó nervios- te...te gusta esa chica?

Eh? C-Claro que n-no..-Aparte mi mirada y me sonroje hasta las orejas.

La verdad no es que me gustara ella...simplemente me llama la atención, hay algo en ella que no puedo descifrar. Como si ella estuviera ocultando algo o temiendo algo...me da la sensación de querer protegerla.

Claro que lo estas -Me sonrió muy alegre- se te nota en los ojos.

Eh? p-pero...ella solo me atrae...-No se si fue por idiotes o porque me sentía en confianza, pero había dejado salir aquello como si nada y solo opté por tapar mi boca. Cosa que hizo reír a carcajadas a la pelijengibre.

Cielos...de que tanto te ríes -contestaba con gran vergüenza.

Porque Umi-chan dijo...-iba a seguir hablando pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Bueno aquí están las dos ordenes -Minami-san llegaba con lo que habíamos pedido y cuando cruzamos miradas, nuevamente sentí mi corazón latir demasiado rápido.

Luego la peligris se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió a otra mesa para atender a una pareja que recién llegaba.

Honoka seguía en lo suyo, comiendo el pan como si nunca había probado algo asi y yo solo me dedique en terminar la deliciosa tarta de leche...sin duda traeria a Eli y Maki al lugar.

Luego de haber terminado de nuestros alimentos Honoka pagó la cuenta aunque yo quería también pagar pero luego de una pequeña pelea que gano honoka claro, pues ella lo pagó todo.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente hasta que el momento de separarnos llegó.

Bueno, muchas gracias Umi-chan -Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro- me la pasé genial.

No fue nada -Trate de sonar tranquila- igual me la pase de lo mejor.

Bueno espero seamos amigas -exclamó energeticamente- y también espero seas sincera con tus sentimientos con la peligris.

Eh? que? -iba a protestar por lo ultimo pero Honoka rápidamente me beso mi mejilla izquierda y comenzó a correr dejándome completamente sola.

Cielos...que haré con ella.-decía con cansancio y simplemente seguí mi caminó a casa.

Cuando llegue me quite rápidamente mis zapatos y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha y hacer algunas tareas que me habían dejado en el instituto.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso, escuché la voz de mi padre llamandome.

Umi...-se acercaba donde me encontraba.

Si padre? -sone tranquila aunque siempre que mi padre me llamaba sentía un poco de nervios.

Quería hablarte sobre una cosa..-su rostro era serio- cuando practicarás en el Dojo?

Eh? ah lo siento...-no se porque pero eso me relajo un poco- he estado ocupada con tareas y se me había olvidado ir al Dojo, lo haré en mi tiempo libre padre...

Bueno...-se dio la vuelta- ya sabes, debes olvidar esas cosas de los Súper Humanos y enfocarte en lo que realmente es para ti...

Sin nada mas se fue del lugar dejándome respirar tranquilamente, mi padre ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, por eso cuando me llamó pensé que hablaría sobre que hago o en donde me meto, pero me alivió saber que solo era por el Dojo.

Al día siguiente me levante a muy tempranas horas, ya que hoy teníamos que ir a la Organización. Maki me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que iba en camino al igual que eli.

Me duche y rápidamente me vestí con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color negros. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuché a mi madre decir que el desayuno estaba listo. Cuando llegue a la cocina encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico y a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

Umi, cariño...tu desayuno ya esta listo -mi madre me indicó el lugar de la mesa donde había un plato con panqueques y una tasa de Té verde.

Asentí y me dirigí a comer rápidamente sin mirar a mi padre ya que desde que entre el tenia su mirada puesta en mi. Cuando me disponía a irme el hablo rápidamente.

A donde vas...-su rostro mostraba curiosidad.

B-Bueno hoy me quede en ver a Eli y Maki...-tartamudie un poco.

Espero solo sea eso.-volvió a mirar su periódico.

Nos vemos -salí corriendo del lugar.

Llegue a la instalación y pude divisar a eli y maki que estaban en la entrada esperandome.

Chicas..Buen dia -saludaba con una mano.

Buenos días. -dijeron al Unísono.

Bueno hay que entrar...-Maki comenzó a caminar a la entrada mientras eli y yo la seguíamos.

Luego de haber entrado y mostrado nuestras identificaciones, nos llevaron a la misma aula donde habíamos hecho el primer examen de ingreso.

Para mi sorpresa estaban las tres chicas de aquella vez. Al vernos entrar dos de ellas nos saludaban con la mano Tojo-san y Minami-san, mientras la pelinegra creo que se llama Yazawa-san simplemente nos ignoró.

Habíamos alrededor de 20 personas. Desde un principio el Instructor dijo que solo 10 pasarían en nuestra aula y por lo visto los otro también solo 10 pasaron. Casi la mayoría eran chicos y chicas que pasaron en la categoría de solitario y creo que solo pocos eramos en grupos aunque no estaba muy segura.

Bien..-Una voz llamó la atención de todos.- Apartir de Hoy seré su maestro en defensa personal y Guía. -Era un hombre no muy alto y su cabello era de color azul oscuro y de piel blanca con un semblante de cerio o eso creo.

Disculpe señor...-hablaba un pelicastaño- a que se refiere con "Guía"?

Verán...Cada año ingresan 20 miembros a "OSH"...-Comenzó a caminar por el aula- algunos son adultos o la mayoría jovenes...así que cuando la mayoría son jovenes, como en su caso, es mejor poner a alguien que les enseñe a como ser un héroe y su significado.

Y los que son mayores? -Yazawa-san preguntó.

Bueno, ellos pasan por un proceso donde evalúan su comportamiento y si muestran que no necesitan entender lo que es ser un Héroe, ya que lo entienden a la perfección...pues simplemente pasan a manos de un Profesional para prepararlo al combate. -se dirigió a su mesa y sacaba unos papeles.- Quiero que pasen esta Hoja de papel y anoten sus nombres y su respectivo poder.

Rápidamente todos comenzarón a pasar aquel papel hasta que llego a nuestras manos y anotamos nuestros nombres.

Bien. -acomodaba la hoja con las demás sobrantes- Ya que todavía no saben mi nombre pues se los diré...Mi nombre es "Hitori Azumi".

Sensei...y que haremos hoy? -Una chica pelicastaño hablaba.

Ya que es el primer día...-Su mirada se dirigió a nosotros nuevamente- pensarán con que nombre quieren ser llamados en las instalaciones y no solo aquí, también en el mundo.

Como un nombre Temporal? -Tojo-san Preguntaba con voz suave.

Exacto...y los que son grupos, aparte de pensar en su nombre personal también deben de pensar en un nombre para su Grupo.-sacaba otra hoja de papel- por lo que tengo entendido solo pasaron dos grupos en los examenes, así que apurense y cuando terminen iremos a calentar un poco.

Sí! -Gritaron la mayoría en aquella pequeña aula, mientras eli y maki se dirigían a mi y comenzábamos a pensar en posibles nombres para nuestro grupo.

Habíamos pasado dos horas pensando en posibles nombres, tanto en grupo como personal. Pero nada se nos ocurría; talves no les había dicho esto desde un principio, pero el padre de maki como el de Eli eran llamados por un nombre Profesional.

Nishikino Tenshi era llamado "Fire Blast" ya que en todo su cuerpo podía sacar Grandes Llamaradas de color rojizo que cualquiera al verlas de cerca tiembla de miedo, cosa que Maki había Heredado.

Por otra parte Ayase Toiki era conocido como "Relámpago Dorado" ya que con su electricidad noqueaba a cualquiera que recibía dicha descarga, poder que heredó Eli.

Mis dos amigas simplemente querían que sus nombre demostraran impresión así como los nombres de sus padres demostraban.

El tiempo había acabado y Hitori-sensei había anunciado que practicariamos en la cancha de baseball nuestros poderes.

Bien chicos...-se paraba en medio del lugar- enseñenme sus poderes..

Uno a uno pasaban al frente y mostraba su poder. Al final quedamos los dos grupos que había en la clase, nuestro grupo y el de las tres chicas que habíamos saludado el día del examen de OSH.

Yazawa-san fue la primera en pasar y creo un muro de hielo en la cancha. El sensei simplemente le indicó que volviera y seguido pasó Minami-san que con un poco de concentración levanto varias rocas; en el rostro de Hitori-sensei había asombro y no era el unico...Yo también estaba asombrada ya que como había dicho, muy rara vez nace una niña con poderes telepatas.

La que seguía era Tojou-san, pero simplemente se acerco al maestro y le susurró algo al oído. Pude notar que el Sensei simplemente asintió y ella regresó a su lugar como si nada...algo debe ocultar.

La siguiente era Maki, sacó fuego por sus brazos, ganándose la mirada de todos en el lugar, claro, ya que era la Hija de Nishikino Tenshi.

Eli hizo lo mismo a excepción que en vez de sacar fuego...todo su cuerpo se lleno de estática, cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que demostraba fuerza en el.

Finalmente me tocaba a mi y la verdad estaba súper nerviosa, ya que no me gustaba demostrar mis poderes ya que eran recientes para mi. Ya no solo tenia velocidad y súper fuerza...Ahora tenia la Habilidad de Volar.

Maki supo lo que pasaba en mi mente y simplemente tomó mi mano y susurró que todo estaría bien.

Tu puedes! -escuché el susurro de Eli.

Camine tres pasos al frente y me quede quieta, no sabia que hacer o como demostrar mis dichos poderes...

Sucede algo, Sonoda-san? -me preguntaba el sensei ya que no había dicho palabra o movido ningún músculo.

Eh...bueno la verdad no se como demostrarlos...-agachaba mi cabeza con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Esta bien...si no lo deseas, no los demuestres, pero debes de decirme que poder tienes. -hablaba suavemente Hitori-sensei.

Bueno talves no me crea o sí...-me acerqué a el y le susurré- pero puedo correr velozmente, tengo súper fuerza y puedo volar...

Pude observar que en el rostro de mi profesor se reflejaba dudas y asombro.

Sorprendente...-susurró- bueno esta bien, puedes volver a tu lugar, pero para la próxima tendrás que demostrarlos.

Asentí e hice caso a lo que mi sensei me había dicho y me dirigí a la par de mis dos amigas que me miraban un poco sorprendidas y dudosas.

Que paso? -Maki fue la primera en hablar.

Si! porque no mostrastes tus poderes? -Eli estaba sin entender.

No me sentía lista...-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Bueno, al parecer este año tenemos buenos candidatos -hablaba el sensei- con cada uno trabajare por separado para que dominen sus poderes al 100%.

Y luego de aquello ordenó que diéramos 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha ya que también nos haría trabajar en nuestro Físico.

Estábamos en nuestro receso sentadas bajo un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el gran patio que tenia las instalaciones. Comíamos de un Obento que traía maki para las tres.

Hey...ya pensaron en un nombre? -Maki había terminado de comer y nos miraba pensativa.

Bueno...yo todavía ni se como llamarme..-exclamé mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

Ni yo...-Eli apretaba los puños- solo quiero que mi nombre sea increíble...

Y lo será. -Maki le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, mientras yo le daba ánimos dándole palmadas en su espalda.

Seguíamos en un silenció no incomodo ya que sabia perfectamente que las tres estábamos buscando un adecuado nombre para el grupo hasta que una voz nos sacó de los pensamientos.

Porque esas caras largas...-Tojou-san se acercaba donde estábamos nosotras.

Tojou-san! -Eli se levanto exaltada.

Ayase-san -sonrió mientras la saludaba- yo se que no me incumbe pero...hace poco escuché que no sabían que nombre ponerle a su grupo.

Tranquila...y si, no sabemos como llamar a nuestro grupo.- Maki se mostraba neutral.

Y ni sabemos como llamarnos nosotras mismas...-Eli sonaba un poco apagada.

Bueno..mmm.. Sobre sus nombres, que tal y solo dicen sus apellidos y cuando encuentren su nombre lo anuncian en la clase? -Decía mientras nos dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Eso suena bien...-Hable con un poco de alivió ya que Tojou-san nos había resolvido por poco tiempo nuestra angustia.

Aunque para el nombre del grupo...tengo un nombre, aunque no se si les gustaría escucharlo.-Sonaba insegura.

No te preocupes...Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. -Rápidamente respondía Eli con gran entusiasmo.

Bueno...cuando las vi utilizar sus poderes en la demostración, bueno a excepción de Sonoda-san...aunque en el examen físico vi un poco de su poder... -sonreía- se me vino un nombre en la mente...ya que en mi parecer son las tres fuertes en el grupo, el nombre que pensé fue..."Soldier Game", porque a pesar de ser fuertes, siempre se les mira bromear entre ustedes y eso en mi parecer me agrada.

Tojou-san...-susurré.

Me gusta. -Maki hablaba directamente.

A mi también -Eli sonaba alegre.

Gracias Tojou-san...-hice una reverencia- a partir de hoy seremos el grupo llamado "Soldier Game".

Me da un gusto que el nombre que pensé sea de su agrado -sonrió y nos daba la espalda como señal de retirada- Pueden llamarme Nozomi. -Finalizó mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la Instalación dejándonos con alivió en nuestro ser.

Bien! -Hitori-sensei hablaba- al parecer todos pensaron en un buen nombre personal, me alegro.

Su vista se dirigió a nosotras tres.

Espero que con el tiempo, encuentren que nombre sea el adecuado a sus personalidades. -nos dedicaba una sonrisa para luego hablar.- ahora los dos grupos ya tienen nombre?

Si, Nosotras nos llamaremos "Kiyoshi" -Hablaba con tranquilidad Yazawa-san.

Excelente nombre. -El maestro escribía el nombre en una hoja de papel.

Nosotras nos llamaremos "Soldier Game" -Maki hablo secamente.

Nuevamente el sensei anotó el nombre y luego dirigió su vista a nosotros.

Bueno es todo por hoy. -comenzaba a guardar sus cosas- Mañana comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento. Su meta es "Ser asignado a unos de las bases en todo el mundo. -dejaba salir.

Que significa eso? -Una chica alta hablaba.

Significa que deben impresionar a los profesionales para que estos quieran integrarlos en una de sus bases y hacer misiones con ellos.-Comenzó a caminar- Cualquier duda mañana se las dare, hasta pronto.

Cielos...lo difícil viene ahora. -deje salir con un suspiró.

Hay que volvernos fuertes.-Maki salia del lugar, mientras Eli y yo la seguiamos.

Sin duda estar en OSH iba a ser completamente difícil y mas si debemos de impresionar para que nos den un lugar para poder practicar y volvernos profesionales, solo espero que nosotras avancemos y nos volvamos las Heroínas mas grandes de todo el mundo y poder traer paz a la humanidad.

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: Hola que tal? :3 les traigo este capitulo digamos como regalo ya que hoy cumpli años y bueno como yo tambien leo la historia pues por eso digo regalo xD la verdad queria publicarla hasta que tuviera por lo menos 5 capitulos adelantados pero como ya habia dicho no he tenido tiempo para escribir:'v el capitulo que le sigue a este apenas lo tengo por la mitad y de verdad que ya quiero llevar varios pero esos profesores que solo tareas dejan:'v pero bueno cuando tenga tiempo avanzare:3 muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia y espero que lo sigan haciendo xD nos vemos luego, saludos a todos :3_** ** _Usuario-mimopile(creo que asi era): claro, hare tu lemmon de kotoumi 7u7 aunque tendre que ver mucho one-shot de ellas porque la verdad nunca he escribido algo de ellas xD soy mas para el nicomaki, pero me esforzare para que sea de tu agrado:3_**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Impresión.

Maki pov

Ya habían pasado cuatros fines de semana desde que iniciamos en "OSH". Todo este tiempo hemos estado ejercitandonos y dominando a la perfección nuestros poderes e incluso Umi, Eli y yo podíamos sincronizanos a la perfección con nuestros poderes en un combate. Todo marchaba a mi parecer muy bien e incluso nos hicimos un poco cercanas al grupo "Kiyoshi", aunque cierta pelinegra de vez en cuando me saca de mis casillas por cualquier cosa que saliera de su pequeños labios...

Bien! es todo por hoy. -Hitori-sensei terminaba nuestro entrenamiento- Mañana es el día en que deben impresionar a un profesional para que las acepte en una de sus bases.

Sensei...cree que ya estamos capacitadas?..-decía Umi con voz cortante y triste?.

Claro! nunca duden de sus capacidades.-nos sonrió para luego irse del lugar.

Umi...tranquila nosotras lo lograremos. -me acerque a ella y le dedique una sonrisa para darle confianza.

Que les parece ir por un helado? -Eli se acercaba a nosotras con una sonrisa.

Ara ara~ con que irán por un helado...-Esa voz era de Nozomi, que se acercaba junto con sus dos amigas- por casualidad nosotras podemos acompañarlas?

Claro! -Rápidamente respondía Eli.

Yo no ire. -sentenció Yazawa-san, mientras a nozomi se le ponían una cara emm ¿juguetona?.

Nicocchi~ si no vas...-iba hablar pero la interrumpió la pelinegra.

Ya se, me harás un washi washi maximo..-Rodó los ojos- pero enserio no puedo, debo ir a casa temprano.

Esta bien Nicocchi...solo ve con cuidado. -le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella agarraba sus cosas y se despedía de todas nosotras.

E-Espera...-No se si estoy bien de mi cabeza o simplemente soy una Idiota por lo que diré- s-si quieres puedo acompañarte, ya que debo ir al Hospital...

Cuando termine de decir lo ultimo, Nozomi me quedaba viendo con una cara burlona al igual que Eli.

Umi simplemente no entendía el actuar de mis actos pero creo que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

Mmm...esta bien. -me daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

Nos vemos chicas...-agarraba mis cosas y me despedía.

Suerte con Nicocchi~ -Lo gritó, haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas.

C-Callate! -pude decir mientras me perdía del lugar atrás de esa enana pelinegra.

Oye! vas muy rapido. -me quejaba ya que desde que salimos de la Organización, ella empezó a caminar rapido.

No se que pretendes.-se paró en seco.

Eh? -no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

Ay sí claro, entonces porque te ofrecistes en acompañarme? -tenia el seño fruncido y leves sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como te dije, simplemente voy al hospital, Así que fue facil acompañarte. Pero si no quieres me puedo ir.-comencé a caminar un poco enojada por su pregunta.¿que pretendía yo? no lose, pero la parte de ir al hospital era cierta.

E-Espera...yo...-su voz parecía tímida.

Tu que? -me volteé para verla y me sorprendió verla con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y su vista puesta en el piso. No se si soy una loca pero en ese momento me parecía Linda.

Yo...lo siento. -no me volteaba a ver- siento por haber sido brusca.

Tranquila..-me acerque a ella- solo que no vuelva a pasar.

Nico...-exclamó.

Eh? -no entendía lo que dijo.

Puedes...llamarme Nico. -posó sus ojos carmesí con los míos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera por mil.

M-Maki...también puedes llamarme Maki. -Finalicé para luego seguir caminando ya que si seguía contemplandola era capas de hacer algo que seria malo para las dos.

[Fin Maki pov]

Elicchi~ porque no vamos a comprar los helados? -hablaba la pelimorado a la rubia que rápidamente contesto con un "Sí" a la respuesta de su amiga.

Umi solo observaba como Eli se levantaba de la mesa para irse al lado de Nozomi sin ninguna protesta.

Cielos...Eli es muy obvia -susurraba para si misma mientras posaba su mirada en cierta peligris que se había mantenido en total silenció desde que llegaron a la Heladería.

M-Minami-san...estas bien? -Se atrevió a preguntar ya que cuando la observó, notó que agacho su cabeza y se le miraba en un semblante triste.

Eh? -esa voz la tomo por sorpresa- b-bueno...si, estoy bien -hizo una media sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por la peliazul.

Umi quiso seguir insistiendo en si le pasaba algo a la peligris pero optó por no entrometerse ya que todavía no había entablado una amistad fuerte con ella.

Aquí están los helados -llegaba la rubia con dos helados sabor chocolate

Chocolates eh? -parecía que la peliazul desprendía un aura negro de su ser.

B-Bueno..y-yo...-Con gran temor la rubia hablaba ya que sabia que su amiga no le gustaba tanto el chocolate pero por estar tan perdida en la pelimorada se le olvido comprar el sabor Té verde que tanto le gustaba a la pelizul.

Tranquila Umi-chan~ fue mi culpa -llegaba la pelimorada a salvar a la pobre rusa que estaba en total aprietos- los pedí sin preguntar y bueno...

Esta bien...-Umi ya se había tranquilizado y solo agarró aquel helado y empezó a comerlo, no sin antes mirar de reojos a la peligris que agarro su helado pero sin muchos animos.

Que le pasará? -pensó Umi.

Nico pov

Ya hace un rato que Maki-chan y yo íbamos en total silenció. Por mi parte no hablaría ya que al estar a solas con esta pelirroja me daban un poco de nervios, no se porque; pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir extraña.

N-Nico-chan...-su voz sonaba timida.

S-Si? -No se porque empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

La pelirroja iba a hablar pero un sonido de sirenas la interrumpió e hizo que ambas voltearamos a ver al lugar donde provenían.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba un gran edificio, al parecer era un banco. Los policías estaban rodeandolo y por altavoces se escuchaba decir "Esta rodeado, por favor salga del edificio" pero quien sea que este dentro respondía que no saldría y que tenia rehenes con el.

Nos acercamos los suficiente como para ver que un policía trato de escabullirse dentro del lugar pero lo único que logro fue enojar mas al ladron y este hizo una pequeña explosión dentro del lugar.

Puede hacer explosiones...-Susurré, mientras apretaba los puños ya que me sentía frustrada al ver dicha escena.

Nico-chan...-La voz de maki resonaba cerca de mi oido- No ha venido ningun profesional.

Si no viene tendré que irrumpir...-fue lo único que dije.

E-Estas loca...-habló- todavía no estamos capacitadas para esto, además las reglas dicen que hay que esperar a que aparezca un Profesional.

Esperar? -sentía rabia- esperar a que maten a todos?

Nico...-la pelirroja trato de hablar pero mi paciencia ya se había esfumado.

Corrí hacia el lugar, atrás de mi escuche un gritó por parte de Maki diciendo que me detuviera pero ya no aguantaba, no dejaría que ese idiota lastimara vidas inocentes.

Cuando me adentré pude divisarlo. Tenia a todos los trabajadores del lugar en el suelo mientras sostenía a una mujer en su mano.

Que quieres pequeña niña? -preguntó con burla.

Cosa que me hizo enojar mas de la cuenta.

Apreté ambos puño, acumulando una cierta cantidad de hielo que sin previó aviso los lance a ambas manos del sujeto que no pudo reaccionar ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Todos...CORRAN!! -Grite y todos rápidamente se levantaban y salian corriendo e incluso la mujer que la tenia el hombre pudo safarce del agarre y salir corriendo del lugar.

El sujeto con explosiones se libero de mi hielo y su cara comenzaba a reflejar enfado.

Tu...maldita -lo escuche decir.

Con sus manos se impulso velozmente hacia mi, golpeandome sin previó aviso. Choque contra la pared que estaba en el lugar haciéndome gruñir por el dolor en mi espalda. Cuando levante la vista note que el tenía su mano lista para detonar una explosión en mí, pero una gran llamarada hizo que se quemara un poco y retrocediera.

Estas bien Enana? -aquella voz era de Maki.

Idiota! N-No me llames asi pero...gracias -me levante rapidamente y me coloque en pose de combate.

Trabajemos juntas. -proponía la pelirroja y yo simplemente asentí.

El sujeto transpiraba furia, cuando su vista se posicionó donde nosotras rápidamente vino a nuestra dirección. Maki corrió a su lado derecho y yo al izquierdo, lo golpeamos un poco para aturdirlo y cuando volvió a incorporarse hizo una explosión que levanto gran poco de humo, dejandonos a ciegas.

Hay que estar atentas -hablaba maki mientras observaba a los lados.

Asentí y estaba atenta a cada sonido en el lugar. Una carcajada me puso alerta al igual que a mi acompañante.

No me subestimen niñas malcriadas -hablaba entre risas el villano.

Mientras de la nada un golpe se hizo presente en mi lado derecho de mi costilla haciendome gruñir de dolor.

Nico! -la pelirroja hablo preocupada pero también callo al suelo con dolor ya que a ella también le había golpeado en el lado izquierdo.

Unas simples niñitas no deberían de hacerse las valientes ante alguien como yo -decía nuevamente entre carcajadas, algo que hizo que me enfureciera demasiado.

Maki...-me levantaba- tengo un plan.

Bien! -ella también se levantaba.

[Fin nico pov]

Las cuatro chicas estaban saliendo de la heladeria muy tranquilamente hasta que una de ellas hablaba.

Bueno chicas, debo de ir a mi casa -anunciaba la rubia- si llego tarde mi papá me mataría.

Elicchi~si quieres puedo acompañarte -la voz de la pelimorada era juguetona pero calmada.

Seguro -le respondió alegremente.

Anden con cuidado -se despedia la peliazul de su mejor amiga y de su nueva amiga.

Mientras la peligris solo se despedía con la mano, sin siquiera dirigir completamente su vista al par que ya se estaban alejando del lugar.

Umi estaba completamente nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con aquella peligris. Pero su nerviosismo pasó a ser interés ya que desde que llegaron a la heladeria Minami-san estaba totalmente cabizbaja.

Minami-san...-se atrevía hablar, pero la nombrada seguía caminando si prestar atención al llamado.

Minami-san! -alzó un poco la voz para que al fin la peligris la escuchara.

Eh?! q-que pasa S-Sonoda-san? -había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado el llamado de la peliazul.

Estas bien? -preguntaba colocandose al frente de ella para captar sus ojos ámbar con los suyos.

Este...mmm...-no sabia que decir ya que la cercanía y la intensa mirada de la peliazul sobre ella la ponía nerviosa.- n-no es nada hehe. -trato de disimular una sonrisa para que aquella peliazul dejara tal preocupación.

Bueno si lo dices...-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con la peligris.

Nico y Maki se encontraban todavia en aquel humo totalmente a ciegas. Pero cierta pelinegra había formulado un plan.

Bien maki...-se acerco y hablo bajo pero entendible para la pelirroja- lo que haremos será lo siguiente. Tratare de provocarlo para que hable y cuando escuches su voz tienes que calcular exactamente de donde proviene.

Bien, pero...-tenia una duda- y luego que hacemos?

Luego lanzaras una llamarada hacia esa dirección y yo lanzare hielo al su lado derecho.-finalizaba el plan la pelinegra.

Porque el lado derecho? -nuevamente tenia dudas.

Tu solo hazlo cabeza de tomate -lo decia ya fastidiada por las preguntas que le lanzaba la pelirroja.

Oye! yo no...-Quería protestar pero un sonido se hizo presentes, ambas se pusieron en retaguardia esquivando un golpe.

Idiota, ya no puedes con nosotras? -hablaba fuertemente con tono de burla la pelinegra para captar la atencion del villano, cosa que logro.

Maldita niña...-habló.

Maki buscó la ubicación y rápidamente lanzó una gran llamarada al lugar. Nico rápidamente tocó el piso mandando un camino de hielo al lado derecho logrando congelar los pies del villano.

El humo se había dispersado dejando a la vista al sujeto tratando de creado una explosión para librarse del hielo pero una gran llamarada apareció y rápidamente dejo inconsciente al sujeto.

La pelinegra rápidamente volteó a ver a Maki con dudas para saber si ella había causado eso pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza

Que tenemos aquí -una voz se escuchó dentro del lugar, haciendo a ambas mirar al lugar de donde provenía.

Un hombre alto con cabello rojizo de semblante cerio, con llamarada en sus hombros se hacia presente.

Papá...-La pelirroja desde que vio la gran llamarada sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Que tal hija? -se acercaba a ella para saludarla mientras los policías se hacían presentes y apresaban al villano que se encontraba desmayado.

Nico simplemente se quedaba maravillada ante la presencia del segundo mas fuerte de los Héroes.

¿y porque lo estara? bueno, nico desde muy pequeña ha admirado al segundo mas fuerte. Su padre era un gran fanático de el; cada vez que su padre hablaba de "Fire Blast" se le notaba feliz y eso siempre cautivaba el corazón de la pelinegra, haciendo con el tiempo que admirar dicho héroe.

Bien. -habló secamente la pelirroja.

Me alegro -tenia el mismo tono que su hija, pero cambió al notar a una segunda persona- Hola señorita.

H-Hola...-Nico se encontraba totalmente nerviosa ya que "Fire Blast" le estaba dirigiendo la palabra- m-mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, un placer de c-conocerlo.

El placer es mio Yazawa-san -le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, lo cual dejo maravillada a la pelinegra.

Así que...-su semblante volvió a ser serio- ustedes lo capturaron?

Algo así.. pero aparecistes tu.-Maki removía un mechón de su cabello mientras apartaba su mirada de el y la centraba en la pelinegra que parecía estar en la nubes.

Bueno...tienen suerte que no han llegado los medios -hablaba nuevamente el Pelirrojo mayor- si no, estarían en un gran aprieto, ya saben que es prohibido actuar sin estar un profesional en la escena, tu mas que nadie sabes Maki...

Bueno yo...-Trató de Hablar la pelirroja sin mirar a su padre a los ojos pero fue interrumpida.

L-Lo siento s-señor...-Nico hacia una pequeña reverencia como disculpa- yo soy la que corrió al lugar...y Maki solo me siguió...

E-Eso no es verdad! -Exclamó rápidamente la pelirroja, pero una carcajada las dejo confundidas.

Jajaja Veo que se llevan muy bien -el pelirrojo se secaba una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo- Tranquilas, no las estoy acusando ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente deben de tener cuidado para la próxima, hay muchos villanos mas fuertes al que se enfrentaron. Solo no actúen antes de pensar.

Ambas chicas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza para luego marcharse del lugar antes de que todos los noticieros se hicieran presentes y montaran un gran escandalo perjudicandolas a ambas.

Un nuevo día se hizo presente. El Grupo Soldier Game se encontraban en unos de los cuartos de Simulación, donde en el llevaban acabo una escena en el centro de tokyo. Personas estaban tomadas como rehenes por varios villanos; las tres estaban en lo suyo. Maki con tres villanos al igual que Umi y Eli se encargaba de proteger a los ciudadanos que ya habían sido liberados. La pelirroja lanzó una gran ráfaga de fuego que dejo inconsciente a los tres villanos que luchaban con ella, por otro lado; Umi corría con mayor velocidad mientras propinaba golpes a los tipos que caían inconscientes.

Eli simplemente ayudaba a los ciudadanos a estar fuera de peligro, colocandolos en una zona segura y evitaba que algún villano se les acercara, tambien admiraba como han avanzado con el tiempo. Esa sincronía que tenían no les igualada nadie, la amistad que tienen forjadas las unían más, les permitía trabajar en equipo muy satisfactoriamente.

Y así fue como acabó su prueba en aquella sala.

Cielos...-suspiraba de cansancio Eli- si que estaba un poco dificil.

Ni que lo digas.- Maki se encontraba limpiando su rostro con una toalla.

Creen que impresionamos a alguien? -esta vez Umi hablaba mientras bebía agua de una botella.

Yo digo que si -La rubia daba animos hasta que la puerta de la sala de vestidores se abrió mostrando a Hitori-sensei con tres personas mas.

Excelente trabajo -se acercaba a las tres chicas con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias sensei...-Maki contestaba- pero quienes son ellas? -señalaba a las tres personas que habían llegado junto con Hitori.

Bueno...Ellas son el Grupo "A-rise" -hablaba con seriedad- son uno de los grupos mas fuertes en todo Japón y están interesadas en ustedes tres.

Mucho gusto -se acercaba una de las tres chicas, cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda.- Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa

El mio es Yuuki Anju -se acercaba la peli-naranja que venia junto a la anterior.

Toudo Erena -hablo secamente la Peli-morada de las tres.

Un gusto -rápidamente hizo una reverencia- Sonoda Umi.

Nishikino Maki -La pelirroja simplemente contesto sin mirarlas a los ojos.

Ayase Eli -también hacia una reverencia- es un gusto tener al Grupo A-rise frente a nosotras.

Eli sabia perfectamente que ese grupo era uno de los mas fuertes en todo Japón, y no solo por verlo en las noticias, si no, que su padre varias veces había practicado con ellas en su casa, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo ni las molestias de hablar con alguna de ellas.

Todas son Lindas~ -Rápidamente dejaba salir la pelimorada con tono de gracia, haciendo sonrojar a las tres chicas de la organización.

Tienes razón Anju -la pelicastaña se le sumaba- pero venimos hasta aquí para decirles que estamos interesadas en ustedes tres.

Nos impresionó su forma de pelear en una batalla -seguía Erena- su sincronía era casi perfecta.

B-Bueno...nosotras...-no sabia como responder a los alagos que le estaban brindando aquellas chicas, la peliazul.

Gracias -contestaba indiferente Maki.

Bueno a decir verdad...-la voz de Hitori-sensei sonaba nuevamente- son las únicas profesionales que están interesadas en ustedes tres así que apartir del otro sabado se reunirán con ellas en el lugar que les brinden.

Así es -nuevamente la pelicastaña hablaba- nosotras les enviaremos la dirección de nuestra base para que puedan llegar y conocerla, ya que los próximos 3 años, estarán yendo muy seguido a ella.

Okay -la pelirroja por fin prestaba suma atención- a que horas hay que estar allí?

A las 7 AM -Yuuki respondió- la puntualidad lo es todo~

Luego de eso el Grupo A-rise se disponía a salir del lugar pero la pelimorada se detuvo un momento.

Ah! Otra cosa.. - se dio la vuelta- otro grupo estará con ustedes en la misma base, espero se lleven bien.

Y dicho eso las tres chicas salieron del lugar junto con Hitori-sensei. Dejando con muchas dudas a nuestras tres protagonistas, que todavía no saben todo lo que les depara el futuro; un camino lleno de dificultades que con el tiempo lograran vencerlos.

Continuara...

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_ _ **Nota: Holaaaa me extrañaron?...no?:'v bueno ni yo me extrañe xD okay no jaja como estan? espero que bien:3 lo lamento por tardar demasiado:$ pero ya saben tareas, examenes, reportes la U es un caos:'v y no solo eso hace poco fallecio alguien que amaba mucho y me sentia muy mal, incluso tenia bloqueo. pero ya estoy de vuelta xD y creo que me salio bastante largo este capitulo pero creo que les gustara o gusto nose xD por alli lei algo como si iba a salir "A-rise" y bueno creo que ya lo notaron jaja desde un principio ellas iban a salir asi que espero las sigan mas adelante 7u7 y como adicional les dire que si tengo planeado sacar a todas las musas en esta historia pero con el debido tiempo:3 bueno aqui me despido. Saludos a todos :3**_


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: Base Secreta.

 _Todo marcha bien? -Una mujer Misteriosa de mayor edad hablaba a su primogénita.- te pudistes infiltrar sin ninguna sospecha?_

 _Si madre...todo va bien -la chica simplemente contesta sin muchos animos- y nadie sospecha nada, dentro de poco estaré en una base con el grupo A-rise..._

 _Excelente -La mujer sonreía con mucha malicia y satisfacción- muy pronto esa organización sufrirá todo lo que tuve que sufrir y no solo ellos; sino, también todo el mundo! -Exclamó entre carcajadas._

 _La chica presente simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro sin muchos ánimos y se marchaba del lugar._

Umi Pov

Esto es broma verdad...- Eli exclama entre frustrada y sorprendida.

Hace un día el Grupo A-rise nos había enviado la dirección exacta de la ubicación de su base.

Lugar donde nos encontrabamos en estos momentos, según la dirección era en el centro de Akihabara, en un callejon retirado del gentillal. Pero cuando llegamos al lugar lo único que encontramos fue una cabina de Teléfono en mal estado, haciéndonos dudar si esto era una broma o no.

Tranquila Eli...-trataba de sonar con calma ya que mi amiga comenzaba a desesperarse- deseguro se equivocaron con la dirección.

Y justo cuando Eli iba a responder a mis palabras, el teléfono dentro de la cabina comenzó a sonar; dejandonos con dudas entre nosotras. Maki fue la que reaccionó y se adentro a la cabina para contestar aquella llamada que nos tenia intrigadas.

Observé como Maki levantaba aquel Teléfono y un brilló empezó a salir de la cabina dejándonos completamente ciegas.

Maki! Estas Bien? -pude hablar mientras cubría mis ojos de la gran luz que desprendía.

S-Si todo esta bien -Respondió, dejándome con gran alivió.

Cuando por fin la luz desapareció. Eli y yo levantamos la mirada y lo que observamos nos dejaba con la boca abierta.

P-Pero que es eso...-Eli fue la primera en reaccionar.

N-No lo se...-me acerque un poco para poder observarlo mejor.

Lo que mis ojos veían era como un agujero negro se encontraba en medio de la cabina. Maki que estaba justo a la par, se aventuró a meter una mano por el agujero.

N-No hagas eso...-Eli se acercó donde nosotras con desconfianza- podría ser peligroso...

Tranquila, nada pasara -Dijo totalmente con confianza.

Y justo cuando iba a introducir su mano izquierda una voz nos hizo exaltarnos.

Pero que tanto esperan, Nya? -Una chica de cabellos cortos color Naranajas salia del portal.

B-Bueno...Nosotras...-Trate de formular algo pero la chica me interrumpió.

Luego me explican...-tomó las manos de maki- Hay que apurarnos Nya.

Y sin dejarnos decir algo salió corriendo en dirección al portal, llevando a Maki a rastras.

O-Oye!! S-Sueltame Idiota! -Fue lo único que pudo formular Maki mientras se perdía en lo profundo de dicho portal.

Eli y yo tragamos fuerte y nos miramos con mucha duda. Pero poco a poco nos adentramos en aquel portal, volviéndose todo oscuro, que no duro mucho ya que sin previó aviso, nos encontrábamos en una habitación muy grande. Paredes color blanco, unos sillones en medio de lo que podría ser la sala, atras de esta se encontraba una pequeña cocina donde en ella se encontraba una chica peli-castaña con lentes cocinando, al fondo se podría observar varias habitaciones donde posiblemente ellas descansan.

Bienvenidas Nya!! -La chica pelinaranaja nos saca de nuestro asombro, que gritó con gran entusiasmo- Soy Hoshizora Rin.

Soy Nishikino Maki...-hablaba fastidiada mi amiga- Ahora ya...!PUEDES SOLTARME!

L-Lo siento N-Nya -La chica tartamudeo con miedo al gritó de Maki que rápidamente la soltó del agarre.

Koizumi Hanayo. -hacia una reverencia la que anteriormente se encontraba cocinando- Ustedes deben ser las nuevas aprendices.

S-Si lo somo -trate de hablar- Soy Sonoda Umi. -logre hacer una leve reverencia.

Ayase Eli -imitó mi pose- esta es la base de A-rise?

Claro. -su voz sonaba tranquila y amigable- ellas en este momento se encuentran enseñándole la base al otro Grupo que llego antes que ustedes -finalizó.

Entonces debemos esperar? -ya relajada se metía en la conversación Maki.

La Líder, Tsubasa-san nos dío la orden de mostrarles las instalaciones Nya -nuevamente la pelinaranaja hablaba.

Y esa cosa donde entramos que es? -Eli formulada la pregunta, cosa que yo también tenia en mente.

Eso es un Portal Nya -respondía la pelinaranja- solo los que están registrados en esta base pueden ingresar en el.

Oh entiendo -Exclamó Eli.

Bueno, cuando acaben el recorrido, podrán encontrarse con A-rise y con el Grupo que sean asignado como compañeras. -volvía hablar Koizumi-san, donde daba vuelta y nos indicaba que la siguieramos.

Llevábamos ya un gran rato por las instalaciones y a decir verdad me sorprendía cuan Grande era. Habíamos visitados varios lugares como la habitación de práctica, una sala para tratar temas importantes e incluso existía un Gimnasio en el lugar.

Koizumi-san...-me atreví a hablar- esto es sorprendentemente grande...pero exactamente donde esta situado toda la base?

Bueno, la base esta digamos que...bajo tierra -se detuvo y acomodo bien sus lentes- estamos bajo todo akihabara.

T-Todo!! -Maki sonaba sorprendida.

Esto es sorprendente...-logre escuchar a Eli que parecía estar totalmente sumergida en la estructura del lugar.

Hay muchas bases de este estilo Nya -Hoshizora dirigí su palabra nuevamente- Pero entre todas las de japon, esta es la mas grande.

A-rise sin duda es el Grupo mas fuerte en Japón -deje salir aquellas palabras de mi boca.

Claro! -nuevamente Koizumi hablaba- A-rise es de los pocos grupos que lograron alcanzar las expectativas a muy temprana edad, ellas descendieron desde que estaban en secundaria y su camino no fue nada fácil...pero nunca se rindieron.

Las admiras mucho ¿cierto? -exclame mientras me acercaba a ella- yo también he admirado a un héroe en especial...aunque ya no se sabe donde puede estar.

Hablas del...Primero? -seguíamos caminando, Maki y Eli estaban atentas a lo que Hoshizora-san les enseñaba mientras yo estaba platicando con Koizumi-san.

Si de el...-seguía viendo el gran pasillo donde llevábamos el paso- desde muy pequeña el me inspiró a ser héroe...sus grandes logros y su idea de una total paz en el mundo hizo que logrará cautivar mi interés.

Ya veo...-acomodo sus lentes- A-rise hizo lo mismo conmigo y no solo en mi, también todos los que estamos en esta base...creemos en ellas y luchamos junto a ellas para mantener la paz que el primero ha dejado antes de su desaparición.

Las palabras de Koizumi-san eran sincera haciendo que algo en mi depositara toda la confianza en ella y en A-rise. La verdad creo que nunca les había dicho esto pero...El primer Heroe mas fuerte de todo el mundo, mi querido héroe que admiró mucho, desde muchos años atrás no había vuelto aparecer en todo el mundo. Muchos creen que debe estar muerto y otros simplemente dicen que algún día el regresara lleno de vida, lleno de esperanza hacia la nueva generación de héroes.

Después de toda aquella platica con koizumi-san, y que nos mostrará toda la instalación. Nuevamente regresamos al lugar de Inició. Observamos que A-rise se encontraba en dicho lugar, pero lo que mas logro llamar la atención de las tres era que el Grupo que se encontraba platicando con A-rise era el Grupo "Kiyoshi".

Ara Ara~ así que nuestras nuevas compañeras son ustedes eh? -La voz de nozomi fue la primera en escucharse en la sala.

Eli rápidamente dirigió su vista a la pelimorada y sonrió al verla.

Hola...Nozomi, Minami-san y Yazawa-san -hacia una reverencia, mientras de reojo observaba a la peligris que al verla note que tenia puesta su mirada en mi pero la apartó.

Eli saludaba a las demás, mientras Maki simplemente observaba a las presentes.

Veo que se conocen -esa voz provenía de Tsubasa-san- eso hace fácil las cosas.

Terminaron su recorrido? -Yuuki-san dirigía su palabra a las dos chicas que nos habían mostrado todo el lugar.

Si Anju-san, le mostramos toda la instalación -hacia una reverencia.

Ya veo...-sonrió- muchas gracias Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan.

De nada Nya -respondía alegremente la pelinaranja para luego retirase junto a Koizumi-san.

Bueno ya que conocen la instalación, podrán acceder a ella las veces que sean necesaria. -hablaba Toudo-san- como observaron, tenemos un Gimnasio para que puedan ejercitarse las veces que gusten y también tenemos una sala para entrenamientos simulatorios.

Toudo-san...y cuando comenzaremos hacer misiones? -esta vez la que habló era Yazawa-san.

Una vez que ustedes se adapten a las instalaciones y practiquen con nosotras, hasta entonces saldrán hacer misiones de un rango adaptado para su nivel -finalizaba.

A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento y las simulaciones. -Tsubasa-san hablaba seriamente- no será fácil...nosotras nos tomamos las simulaciones muy enserio, espero ustedes sean así.

Trabajen duro y lograran subir de nivel en la Organización y en nuestra base. Ya saben como es verdad? comenzarán con el rango "c" donde se les asignaran misiones relevantes como rescatar animales o ayudar a personas en distintas situaciones. -explicaba con seriedad Toudo-san, mientras nos indicaba que pasáramos al gran comedor que se encontraba al lado de la cocina.

Cuando lleguemos al rango "A"...como serán las misiones? -esta vez era yo la que preguntaba algo sobre el tema.

En ese rango estarán en misiones muy elevadas...-Yuuki-san respondía mientras servía al parecer el almuerzo- se enfrentarian a villanos súper fuertes, se verían involucradas en escenas donde deberán salvar a grandes cantidades de personas mientras luchan con los villanos.

Suena dificil...-Eli al fin hablaba mientras comenzaba a probar de su plato.

Hay que esforzarnos -La voz de Maki se hacia presente- con los entrenamientos y sincronía deberíamos de lograr llegar a ese nivel.

Maki-chan tiene razón -Yazawa Animaba, pero algo llamó mi atención.

Maki...chan? -observé a mi amiga pelirroja que rápidamente evito mi mirada y un sonrojó apareció en su rostro.

Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien? aveces me dan un poco de envidia mis dos amigas, ya que ellas son muy cercanas a las chicas que les atraen y en cambio a mi casi ni hablo con cierta peligris...

Una vez finalizada cada misión...debemos reportarlo? -mi mirada se dirigió a la dueña de mis pensamientos anteriores, que pregunto con un poco de pena a la líder de A-rise.

Claro, ustedes tendrán acceso al lugar donde registramos cada reporte que nuestros compañeros dejan informes de lo sucedido en cada misión -respondía la Líder- ustedes tendrá que detallar bien exacto todo lo ocurrido en las misiones que logren completar y las que no.

Alguna otra pregunta? -esta vez Toudo preguntaba.

Todas estábamos completamente en silencio y simplemente continuamos en degustar de nuestros platillos, que por cierto, estaban exquisitos.

Ya cuando al fin termino la charla y el Almuerzo, nos disponíamos a salir de las instalaciones pero A-rise nos detuvieron un breve momento.

Antes que se vayan...-se acercaban- todos los fines de semanas tendrán que quedarse en las instalaciones y para ingresar solo deben de levantar el Teléfono como si contestaran una llamada, el portal aparecerá al instante.

Espere...!QUE! -me alarme, ya que si tendría que quedarme eso implicaba que tenia que pensar en un plan para que mi padre no notara mi ausencia- Q-Quedarnos...

Lo que escucho Sonoda-san -se daba la vuelta- las veo el otro fin de semana.

Vamos Umi...-Maki me sacaba del lugar.

C-Como haré...-me sentía tensa, mi padre es un hombre que no se le puede engañar muy fácilmente.

Tranquila Umi, algo se nos ocurrirá con lo de tu padre...-Eli trataba de darme animos, pero solo imaginarme que mi padre se enterara que voy a la Organización, sin duda me mataria o no dejaría que siguiera en OSH.

Tan malo es? -preguntó nozomi.

Bueno...mi padres es el tipo de persona que detesta a los Súper Humanos...-le confesaba.

Y porque razon los detesta? -esta vez me sorprendió esta pregunta y no era porque fue hecha por Minami-san, sino que nunca he sabido la razón del odio de mi padre hacia los Súper Humanos.

La verdad...no se -susurré pero no tan bajo.

Deberías de hablar con el...ya sabes, preguntarle porque su odio -hablaba tranquilamente Nozomi.

Lo intentare...-fue mi simple respuesta.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la Organización -comenzaba a retirarse del callejón Nozomi que iba seguida de Yazawa-san pero Minami-san seguía donde nosotras.

Pasa algo Minami-san? -preguntó Eli al ver que la peligris estaba en silenció.

Yo...solo quería decirles que me llamen por mi nombre...-un sonrojo invadio su rostro, cosa que me pareció lindo- s-somos compañeras, así que llámenme Kotori.

Esta bien...Kotori-chan -hablé- puedes llamarme Umi, al igual que mis amigas puedes llamarlas por sus nombres, cierto? -volteé a verlas y ellas rápidamente asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostros.

G-Gracias...-hacia una reverencia y luego salia corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a sus amigas que la esperaban en la esquina del callejón.

Las tres chicas se despedían con la mano, mientras nosotras comenzábamos a caminar para salir del lugar.

Luego de un gran rato me despedí de mis dos amigas y justo ahora me encontraba en la puerta de mi Hogar. Abrí la puerta y comencé a quitarme el calzado que andaba, para dirigirme a la sala de la casa.

Mi madre se encontraba en el lugar tejiendo una bufanda con mucha tranquilidad.

Ya llegue madre. -me acerque a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente.

Que bueno cariño. -sonrió- tu padre esta en el Dojo, dijo que fueras donde el.

Gracias. -salí del lugar para dirigirme donde estaba mi padre.

Cuando llegue observé que mi padre estaba terminando de enseñar algunas poses a los novatos de la clase. Cuando me acerque, la clase había finalizado y todos los presentes comenzaban a abandonar el lugar dejándonos completamente solos.

Querías verme padre? -pregunte con normalidad.

Si...-contesto mientras se quitaba la armadura correspondiente al kendo y dejaba en un estante el bambú que utilizaba siempre- quiero saber...cuando le dedicaras tiempo al kendo?

Pero...-trataba de formular algo pero me interrumpió.

Lo estas descuidando Umi...-su mirada se centro en mi- este Dojo pasara a tus manos cuando yo no este. Quiero que sepas como administrarlo y darle su buen usó.

Pero padre...yo...-Trate de hablar pero nuevamente me interrumpió.

Ya olvida ese sueño de ser heroína. -su rostro cambio a desagrado- olvídate de una vez, ellos simplemente no debieron existir...

Sentía enojó, lo que mi padre me decía era completamente injusto, yo no quería heredar el Dojo, además como iba abandonar un sueño que esta comenzando a dar frutos, talves mi padre no sabe sobre mis poderes, pero...aun así no debería de decirme esas palabras duras. Pero cuando iba a hablar note que su rostro se había puesto triste? pero con cierto enojó.

Trate de acercarme a el, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión y simplemente salió del lugar sin antes dejarme en claro una cosa.

Tu Nunca serás Heroína Umi. Y si lo llegases a hacer pues haré lo imposible para que no suceda. -Cerro de un golpe la puerta del Dojo.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada, porque mi padre tenia tanto odio hacia los Súper Humanos. Tanto era que si llegase a saber que tengo poderes se iba a encargar de que no fuera Heroína?. Mi padre sin duda debe de ocultar algo...algo que no me ha dicho, algo malo en su pasado, pero esto me pone en muchos problemas...como lograre engañarlo al momento de ir a la base de A-rise?

Suspire- esto se esta poniendo mas complicado de lo que pensaba- susurré para mi misma, mientras salia del lugar para ir a darme una ducha y relajarme.

[Fin Umi pov]

 _Elentra...como va el plan? -preguntaba en un holograma un hombre de semblante alto._

 _Va marchando como teníamos planeado. -aquella misteriosa mujer respondía con una gran satisfacción- dentro de poco tendremos la mayor información de A-rise y la Organización._

 _Excelente. -se sentía satisfecho- me pondré en contacto contigo nuevamente el otro fin de semana._

 _Bien. -finalizaba la llamada de Holograma aquella mujer- Nuestro plan comienza desde hoy -susurró con una gran malicia mientras se servía un poco de vino que tenia en la mesa de centro.- Lo pagaran muy caro...Fire Blast , Relámpago Dorado y ..."Gekko Kamen"..._

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: Holaaaaa como estan? :3 espero que bien jaja primeramente queria agradecer por los comentarios de verdad me animaron mucho:') lo otro era pues una pregunta- creen que voy muy lento y necesite acelerar la historia o va bien asi la historia? me gustaria saber su opinion:3_**

 ** _parece que ya estan empezando a aparecer los villanos que pondran el mundo de nuestras protagonistas de cabeza 7u7 pero bueno, les dire que dentro de poco se viene el KotoUmi y el Nozoeli 7u7 pero no habra lemmon por los momentos no sean mente sucia x$ okay no xD jaja bueno los dejo y espero les haya gustado el capitulo._**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: La Simulación con A-rise.

 _Ciudad Tokyo, Centro de Akihabara. Edificios en llamas, villanos en un lugar determinado, civiles al borde del caos. La Simulación numero 10 da inició._

Bien! ya conocen el plan -una pelicastaña se dirigía a todo su grupo.

Nico, Maki y Toudou-san irán a detener el incendio de los edificios -recalcaba una peliazul.

Bien -volvía hablar la pelicastaña miembro de A-rise- Umi, Kotori y Anju irán por los Civiles y pondrán orden.

Las nombradas simplemente asintieron.

En cambio Eli, Nozomi y yo nos encargaremos de los Villanos -daba un pasó al frente- Si un grupo termina antes su objetivo, ir rápidamente donde se encuentran los villanos...necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Si! -Gritaron los dos grupos mientras salían con dirección a sus objetivos.

Listas? -nuevamente preguntaba la líder.

Si -respondieron la Ayase y Toujou.

Bien. En marcha! -Finalizó para dirigirse a su objetivo con la finalidad de detener al grupo de villanos que tenían en caos dicha ciudad.

Umi pov

Nos dirigíamos rápidamente donde estaba toda la conmoción. Cuando llegamos, podíamos observar muchas personas gritando y corriendo por toda la calle mientras en sus alrededores los edificios estaba en llamas y al borde de caerles encima.

Bien -rápidamente anju hablaba- nuestro deber es poner a salvo estas personas y tratar de poner orden entre ellas.

Pero como haremos eso? -Kotori-chan preguntaba.

Este es el plan -se acercó a nosotras- Umi ya que eres capas de correr rápido, súper fuerza y volar; te encargaras de proteger a los civiles e indicarles desde el aire donde deben de salir.

Bien -pude contestar.

Kotori -se dirigió a la peligris- Tu te encargaras de indicarles por tierra donde deben de ir junto con la ayuda de Umi, ella te indicará donde es un lugar seguro y donde no. Y si algún pidrio o cartel cae defiendelos con tu telepatía.

Esta bien -respondió- y usted Anju-san que hara?

Buscare personas que estén atrapadas en los escombros -dirigía su vista a la conmoción- y vigilaré que ningún súper villano se las ponga dificil. Listas?

Si! -Gritamos mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar y seguíamos el plan.

Kotori! -Grite, ya que desde la altura que me contraba pude divisar una salida libre de incendio y escombros- por la derecha!

Bien! -respondió mientras les decía a las personas que la siguieran.

Me sorprendió como ella a pesar de estar directamente con la conmoción se mantuvo relajada e incluso a los que no tenían razón de lo que sucedía y se encontraban en gran disturbio; logro calmarlos haciendo que rápidamente ganaran su confianza y logrará que todos la siguieran.

Hace un rato que Anju-san se había dirigido al centro de la cuidad para encontrar víctimas entre los escombros, pero desde entonces no había dado ninguna señal y lo que me tenia mas intrigada era que ningún súper villano hacia su aparición. Seguro estarán tramando algo.

[Fin Umi pov]

Maki pov

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los muchos edificios en llamas. Trataba de apagar poco a poco cada incendio, mientras nico-chan los apagaba de un solo impactó con su ráfagas heladas.

Bien! -hablé- creo que aquí terminamos.

Hay que ir rápidamente al otro edificio -hablaba mientras ya se encontraba en la salida del lugar.

Espera. -exclamé- hay que esperar a Toudou-san.

Pero hace ratos que no aparece. -dirigió su vista a mi persona- si seguimos esperando, es probable que un edificio colapse y caiga en los ciudadanos que Umi y Kotori están salvando. Y no solo ellos, también los que no han podido salir aun.

Pero...-quería hablar pero creo que tenia razón- ah! esta bien, vamos. -respondí cuando salíamos rápidamente al otro edificio.

Cuando íbamos al siguiente escuchamos un ruido proviniente de uno de los escombros que se encontraba afuera del edificio.

Que fue eso -pregunté a lo que nico-chan movió los hombros en de señal que no sabia.

Hay que revisar -se acercó al lugar del ruido.

Y justo cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente observamos a una pequeña niña que comenzó a llorar gracias a un fuerte estruendo que provino del centro de la cuidad donde se encontraban Eli y Nozomi.

Ven pequeña -Nico-chan se acercaba con cuidado a la pequeña niña quien rápidamente levanto la vista y la observaba con un poco de desconfianza- Nico promete protegerte no importa como. -sonrió sinceramente cautivando a la pequeña que hizo caso y se fue a los brazos de la pelinegra.

Donde la llevaremos? -pregunte ya que si la llevamos con nosotras seria muy peligroso para ella.

Hay que buscar a Toudou-san -comenzó a caminar- y si no aparece una de nosotras tendrá que llevarla donde Kotori. -finalizó.

Creo que eso no será posible. -una voz se hizo presente de entre los escombros poniendonos alertar.

Un hombre alto de cabellera dorada de hacia presente frente a nosotras.

Quien eres? -preguntó Nico-chan mientras protegía a la pequeña.

Alguien que no dejara que se vayan sin ningún rasguño -sonrió mientras de la nada salió con gran velocidad donde Nico y la Niña.

Como si mis reflejos supieran de la gravedad se hicieron presentes. De mis manos salio una gran ráfaga de fuego que creo una pared obstruyendo el pasó del villano. Quien maldijo en voz alta.

Nico-chan. -me puse al frente de las dos- vete y llévala a un lugar seguro.

P-Pero no te puedo dejar sola...-Su mirada estaba puesta en mi espalda.

No te preocupes...-me volteé y sonreí- no dejare que te toque o toque a esa pequeña niña...después de todo soy una Nishikino y nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

Pude observar que un gran brillo provenía de sus ojos carmesí acompañado de un gran sonrisa.

Esta bien -exclamó con determinación- ten cuidado tomate.

Lo mismo te digo enana -volteé a ver al frente y me puse en combate.

Oneechan no pierda -fue lo único que escuche antes de que nico se fuera del lugar.

No lo hare...-susurré para mi misma mientras la pared de fuego se dispersaba y la silueta del hombre aparecía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Corrimos con gran velocidad mientras nuestros puños impactaban con gran fuerza.

[Fin Maki pov]

Eli pov

Nozomi cubrete! -grité advirtiendole ya que iba a mandar otra descarga sin causar gran daño ya que hace poco cause una gran explosión.

Ten Cuidado Elicchi -la escuche decir mientras se cubría atrás de un vehiculo.

Desde que llegamos al lugar donde estaban reunidos los villanos, fuimos emboscadas por todos ellos. Tsubasa-san hace un rato se alejó para pelear con el que creíamos que era el mas fuerte y así dejarnos un poco el pasó libre para enfrentarnos a los 6 que nos estaban rodeando pero para sorpresa de las dos, esos hombres eran fuertes.

Descarge nuevamente toda la electricidad que había guardado en el poco tiempo dirigiendola donde estaban todos los villanos. Un gran humo se levanto tras el impactó de mi ataque. Cuando al fin se dispersó note que 5 de ellos estaban intactos.

Pero que...-fue lo único que dije ya que uno de ellos se apareció de la nada frente a mi tomándome por sorpresa.

Instantáneamente cerré mis ojos esperando el impactó de su golpe pero nunca llego. Cuando nuevamente abría mis ojos pude observar al villano sumamente en el suelo. A la par de el se encontraba Nozomi mirándome con preocupación.

Elicchi...estas bien? -se acercó a mi para asegurarse si estaba en perfecto estado.

C-Como lo hicistes? -fue lo único que pregunte, ya que desconocía totalmente su poder.

Bueno yo...-trató de decir, pero rápidamente tome su muñeca para salir de dicho lugar ya que los 4 restantes estaban en posición de ataque.

Cuando al fin estábamos en un lugar mas o menos libre de villanos, pudimos respirar un poco.

Bien Nozomi...-mi vista se posicionó en ella- como fue que lo dejastes en el suelo sin pelear?

Elicchi esta muy seria hoy eh? -se levanto- veras elicchi mi poder es un poco peculiar...-su vista se posicionó en mi.

Peculiar? -pregunté inconscientemente.

Si. -suspiró- cuando iba en el jardín de niños, todos empezaron a descubrir sus poderes, unos los presumian, otros simplemente se los guardaban para ellos mismos y habían pocos que todavía no tenian poderes o no habían despertado...en ese grupo estaba yo.

Tu? -volví a preguntar mas intrigada.

Yo no sabia cual era mi poder Elicchi...-comenzó a ver el cielo- pero un día un niño comenzó a molestarme, de una manera muy agresiva. El tenia la habilidad de una fuerza mayor que cualquier humano, así como Umi-chan...

Y que te hizo? -la mire preocupada.

Comenzó a golpearme...no en la cara pero si en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. -se volteó a verme- Cada golpe dolia mucho Elicchi, y no había nadie quien me defendiera. Pero cuando cuando ya estaba al borde de quedarme inconsciente simplemente toque su brazo con mi última fuerza y al momento de tocarlo, el cayó desmayado al suelo. -se mordió un labio- Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en un hospital, junto con mis dos padres. El niño que me golpeó estaba en la otra camilla que la mía. Todavía inconsciente.

Que poder descubristes? -me acerque a ella y le acaricié la espalda.

Todavía no sabia Elicchi -una lágrima salia de su lado derecho- cuando pregunté que había sucedido, mi madre se acercó a mi y me dijo que mi poder había despertado al fin, pero en el rostro de mi padre no había emoción absoluta.

Porque no? -me atreví a preguntar nuevamente, mientras secaba la pequeña lágrima que había salido.

Porque ese niño que estaba a la par mía no estaba inconsciente...-trago saliva- el estaba muerto...

Eh?! p-pero como? -me sorprendí bastante.

Mi poder es dañino Elicchi, mi poder mata personas si no la contro debidamente -se separó de mi pequeño abrazo- tengo la capacidad de controlar cada celula de nuestro cuerpo...mejor dicho de todo lo existente y no solo las celulas, también las pequeñas moléculas y partículas.

Entonces eres capaz de controlar todo...-fue lo único que dije- incluso los elementos.

Exacto -aclaró su voz- pero no todo. Si quisiera controlar a un humano, no podría.

Porque no? -pregunté.

Porque cada Humano es diferente -su rostro era cerio- su metabolismo es diferente, lo que quiero decir es que cada célula es diferente aunque sean exactamente iguales. Hay algunas que rechazan mi control.

Ya veo...-observé a los alrededores- pero tengo una duda...porque necesitas tocar a un humano para hacerlo dormir?

Porque todavía no tengo control con mi poder...-suspiró- si solo lo ejecutó con mi mente es posible que algunas celular no sigan bien mis ordenes y simplemente se ataquen entre sí...y eso ocasionaría la muerte de la persona...

Entonces mejor optas por tocarlos para evitar una posible muerte? -suspiré- Cielos Nozomi...eres una persona interesante y fuerte hehe

Elicchi también lo es -sonrió- que te parece que después de esta simulación vayamos por un Parfait de chocolate?

Claro! -grite de emoción- eres genial Nozomiii -inconsciente la abracé.

El amor de Elicchi es agradable -exclamó haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Vaya vaya pero que tierno momento -una voz nos hizo ponernos alerta.

Nozomi...junto a mí -le susurré.

Si -se puso a la par mía.

En medio de la calle estaba los 4 villanos que habíamos perdido tiempo atrás.

Nozomi tengo un plan -susurré mientras ella asentía- haré explotar aquel coche que esta al lado de ellos. Cuando su atención se concentren en la explosión y en mi, tu sales por el lado derecho y los tocas.

Me protegeras? -preguntó.

Eso no lo dudes. -respondí mientras comenzaba a cargar electricidad en mis dos puños.

Ahora -hable mientras dirigi la electricidad al coche que al instante exploto, llamando la atención de los villanos.

[Fin Eli pov]

Umi pov

Cuando al fin habiamos colocados a los civiles en un lugar seguro. Kotori y yo íbamos en marcha para poder ayudar a nuestras amigas que estaba en el centro de Akihabara.

Crees que estén bien? -le pregunte a la peligris que iba junto a mi.

Claro -sonrió- son nuestras amigas después de todo, seguro y ya están terminando la simulación.

Eso espero..-suspiré mientras dirigia nuevamente mi vista al frente.

U-Umi-chan...-cuando escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios una corriente eléctrica pasó por toda mi espalda e hizo que me pusiera sumamente nerviosa.

S-Si Kotori-chan? -Tartamudie.

Me preguntaba si tu...bueno...mm -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- si quisiera salir a comer un helado después del Simulacro?

Por supuesto! -sonreí- me encantaría.

Un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en su tierno rostro y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios haciendo que mi corazón comenzará a latir muy rápido.

Kotori-chan, Umi! -escuchamos nuestros nombre.

Nico-chan! -Gritó la peligris a su amiga que venia corriendo en dirección nuestra, pero traía algo mas o mejor dicho a alguien mas.- que sucedió?

Estábamos apagando la llamas de un edificio y cuando nos disponíamos a ir al siguiente encontramos a esta pequeña -la señaló- Maki y yo la traeriamos donde ustedes pero fuimos emboscadas por un tipo.

Donde esta Maki! -pregunte con desesperación.

Se quedo luchando mientras yo traía a la pequeña...-la miró un momento- debo regresar pero debo dejarla en total seguridad.

Tranquila, la zona segura no esta muy lejos -me acerque a la pequeña niña pelinegra- yo la llevare, espérenme aquí.

Dicho eso cargue a la pequeña en mis brazos para salir del lugar.

Agárrate fuerte -le susurré, mientras salía a gran velocidad con dirección a la Zona segura.

No pasó menos de dos minutos cuando llegue.

Porfavor cuiden de ella -la coloque en el suelo, mientras una señora llegaba y la agarraba de su mano.

Salve a oneechan -la escuche decir mientras nuevamente salía a gran velocidad donde se encontraban mis dos compañeras.

Agarrense -hable.

Que rápida -escuche decir a Yazawa-san- nos llevaras a las dos?

Si -me acerque a ambas para agarrarlas de la cintura- no se vayan a soltar.

Y dicho eso comencé a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. Seguí el camino que Yazawa-san me indicaba y no tardamos menos de tres minutos cuando llegamos al lugar de los hechos.

Bien llegamos -dije en lo que Yazawa-san me soltaba y buscaba a los alrededores.

Emm K-Kotori-chan...-hable con pena- ya p-puede s-soltarme -susurré con un gran sonrojo en mi cara ya que la peligris me tenia abrazada con fuerza.

Eh? ah l-lo siento U-Umi-chan -se soltó de imprevisto- no me gusta la velocidad hehe.

No la veo...-escuche decir a la pelinegra.

Segura que es aquí? -pregunté mientras observaba los alrededores.

Si estoy segura -apretó los puños.

Chicas...-una voz a nuestras espaldas llamó nuestra atención.

Maki -hable mientras sentía un gran alivió en mi pecho.

Idiota!! -escuchamos decir a Yazawa-san que iba con paso un poco veloz hacia mi amiga- pensé que te había sucedido algo!

Tranquila Nico-chan -la tomó de los hombros- dije que te protegería por eso nunca perdere -le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la nombrada.

Una gran explosión nos sacó de aquel momento, llamando nuestra atención.

Eso vino del centro -hablo maki.

Debemos ir -pude hablar ya que comencé a caminar junto con mis amigas que asintieron a lo que dije.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al lugar de la gran explosión y lo que miraban nuestros ojos nos sorprendió bastante.

4 villanos se encontraban desmayados en el suelo y junto ellos se encontraban Nozomi y Eli.

Nozomi -Kotori gritó llamando la atención de la nombrada y de mi amiga rubia.

Chicas al fin llegan -se acercaron donde estábamos nosotras.

Los vencieron? -pregunto maki.

Claro! -Eli hablaba- Nozomi los venció.

Sorprendente -pude decir.

Elicchi esta mintiendo -sonrió- Ella también ayudo a vencerlos, así que las dos lo hicimos.

A todo esto...-hablé- donde esta A-rise?

Cierto -hablaba Yazawa-san- desde que llegamos a los edificios no hemos vuelto a ver a Toudou-san.

Ni nosotras a Tsubasa-san -Respondía Nozomi.

Anju-san dijo que ayudaría a civiles en los escombros y nunca apareció -Kotori respondía.

Donde pueden estar...-susurré.

Justo aquí. -una voz a nuestras espaldas se hizo presente.

Rápidamente volteamos a ver y un sujeto de semblante musculoso, alto y cabello azul se encontraba en el lugar y a la par de el estaban las líderes sujetas de la muñeca con una especie de esposas electricas.

A-rise! -gritamos todas.

El hombre levanto una de sus manos apuntando a las miembros de A-rise, quienes se encontraban todavía un tanto desmayadas.

Si quieren salvarlas...-sonrió- rindanse.

Jamas! -Rápidamente Gritó Yazawa-san- Jamas nos rendiriamos a personas tan patéticas como ustedes! -Apretó sus puños y dispuesta a salir directo al Sujeto.

Nico-chan -Maki la sostuvo de una muñeca- no te precipites, recuerda lo que dijo mi padre aquella vez.

No sabia a que se refería Maki, pero lo que dijo pudo calmar a Yazawa-san, evitando un pequeño caos.

Tengo una idea -Eli hablaba- provoquemos al villano para que su atención se centre en nosotras y salga a atacarnos -seguía hablando bajo- luego lo distraemos y Nozomi se acercara a el.

Porque Nozomi? -pregunté.

Luego te explicó -contestó- listas?

Todas simplemente asentimos

Hey cabeza de idiota -Yazawa-san fue la primera en hablar- porque no peleas conmigo? o acaso nos tienes miedo a todas? jaja

El sujeto rápidamente comenzó a enojarse demasiado.

Tu...maldita insolente! -Dio un gran salto en dirección de ella, pero una gran ráfaga de fuego lo mando a volar lejos del lugar.

Vamos -habló Eli- a por el.

Todas salimos con dirección del sujeto, que al vernos se posicionó en forma de combate. Cada una comenzó atacarlo con sus respectivos poderes hasta que en un momento quedo desprotegido y Nozomi salió de su escondite y tocó su hombro haciéndolo desmayar al instante.

Pero que fue eso -susurre con sorpresa.

Es la especialidad de Nozomi -Yazawa-san contestaba alegremente- veo que Eli lo sabe.

Volteé a ver a la nombrada que rápidamente hizo una seña indicándome que luego me contaría al respecto o eso creo.

Un sonido de una bocina se escuchó por toda la cuidad y rápidamente apareciamos a un cuarto color blanco donde habíamos ingresado anteriormente.

Buen trabajo -atrás de nosotras aparecía A-rise- su sincronía al fin da frutos. -hablo Tsubasa-san.

Eso quiere decir que...-esta vez hablaba Yazawa-san

Eso quiere decir que ya están listas para hacer misiones de Rango "C" -respondió Toudou-san.

Si! -exclamaron casi la mayoria mientras yo simplemente sonreía de felicidad.

Han pasado tres fines de semanas y en ese poco tiempo lograron avanzar mucho, pero ya saben hoy es sabado -hablaba Anju-san- tendrán que quedarse a dormir en las instalaciones como es costumbre.

Claro! -respondimos.

Bien -Hablaba Tsubasa-san quien se dirigía a la salida seguida de Toudou-san y Anju-san.- si tienen planes de salir esta noche, pueden...pero regresan de nuevo a la base -fue lo único que que dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Bueno, yo tengo que ir al Hospital -habló Maki- así que mas rato las veo.

Iré contigo -escuche a Yazawa-san hablar- debo ir a mi departamento a traer unas cosas.

Ambas chicas se despedían y salían de la pequeña sala.

Bueno Elicchi y yo tenemos planes -sonrió- Cierto?

Claro -me observó- lo siento Umi...

Descuida yo también tengo planes -le sonreí mientras Eli y Nozomi se despedían y salían del lugar.

Lista? -me volteé a ver aquella peligris que por alguna razón me hace sentir samente nerviosa.

Si Umi-chan -sonrió- Vamos.

Dicho eso salimos del lugar donde llevamos un gran simulacro que nos ayudo a avanzar en la organización.

[Fin Umi pov]

 _Esta todo listo para hoy? -Una voz masculina se escuchaba en un Holograma eléctrico._

 _Si señor -la misteriosa mujer llamada Elentra contestaba- todo esta listo para esta noche._

 _Excelente -respondió- ya sabes, cuando de la señal; ustedes atacarán._

 _Si -hizo una reverencia mientras apagaba aquella llamada Holografica._

 _Que comience el juego...-susurró para ella misma mientras una gran carcajada se escuchaba en todo el lugar._

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: holaaa como estan? espero que bien :3 creo que este capitulo quedo demasiado largo pero me gusto y ojala les haya gustado xD ya les revele el poder de nozomi y les di un poco de KotoUmi y el NozoEli xD pero es obvio que en todo el fic habra mucho kotoumi solo que no quiero juntarlas demasiado rapido, quiero que ambas se enamoren lentamente 7u7 al igual que los otros ships o como se escriba eso xD en el siguiente capitulo viene lo bueno 7u7 con respecto a love live...ya vieron el primer capitulo de Love live sunshine? que les parecio? quiero saber su opinion xD a mi la verdad me encanto el opening y el ending aunque el capitulo en sí me aburrio un poco y hasta me parecio igual que el primer love live de las musas xD pero a ver como se transforma con el tiempo xD bueno solo era eso jaja gracias por todos sus comentarios les juro que leo cada uno :3 saludos a todos y espero disfruten esta historia, recuerden que...You y Sakurauchi son unas pervertidas 7u7 el que vio el capitulo entendera porque lo digo xD bueno Mata nee!!_**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: El Ataqué.

Umi pov

Ya hace un rato que nos encontrábamos en la Heladería. En ese pequeño transcurso supe un poco de la vida de la peligris. Como por ejemplo que vive con su madre que actualmente es la Directora de la Organización dicha razón por la que andaba muy decaída, me aclaró que su comportamiento se debía a que como su mamá era la nueva directora ya no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, lo cual la había puesto muy triste. También descubrí que tiene un gusto por las alpacas, y que su postre favorito es el pastel de queso.

-Lista? -Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamiento.

-Claro -Me levante del lugar y salimos con dirección a la base de A-rise.

En todo el camino íbamos en un total silenció, uno que no era ni tan incomodo pero se sentía bien a mi parecer.

-Kotori...-comencé a balbucear- porque razón te unistes a la Organización?- deje salir.

-Bueno...yo..-comenzó a trabarse con sus palabras- lo hice por mi padre...-

-tu padre? -pregunté.

-Si...el era alguien sorprendente- Una gran sonrisa se hacia notar entre sus labios- su poder no era muy común entre todos los súper humanos...-comenzó a relatar.

-Su poder?...-Comencé a preguntar inconscientemente- así como el tuyo?-

-así es...-me volteó a ver- yo heredé su poder Umi-chan...talves nadie se acuerde de el...pero yo si, y lo que me hace seguir adelante es el.-

-Y como se llamaba el?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Delusion Dream -Aclaró su voz- así se llamaba-

-Delusion...-me sorprendí bastante ante el nombre de su padre- Tu padre era !DELUSION DREAM!?-

Grite tan fuerte que todos las personas que iban pasando por el lugar nos quedaban viendo.

-Lo siento...-susurré.

-descuida -contestó- así que conocistes a mi padre?-

-Como no conocerlo? - Respondí- tu padre era como la mano derecha del primer súper héroe!-

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, el padre de la chica que tanto me atrae era ni mas ni menos que la mano derecha del Gran Súper héroe de la historia. Como no estar sorprendida ante eso?...

-hehe Umi-chan esta haciendo caras raras -sonreía- pues si...el era como un hermano paraGekko Kamen- habló- bueno según lo que me decía mi padre cuando era pequeña...-

-Kotori...-la llamé- que sucedió con tu padre?-

-No lose Umi-chan...-agachó su cabeza- simplemente desapareció junto con el Primero...no sabemos como, ni de que forma desaparecieron.-

-Crees que algo malo les paso?- me atreví a preguntar, era una duda que hace tiempos llevaba dentro de mi.

-solo se que mi padre era una persona que nunca se rinde..-contestó, sin darme respuesta a lo que había preguntado...pero algo dentro de mi sentia que esas simples palabras dejaran toda duda atras.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al callejon de la base. Pudimos visualizar a Eli junto a Nozomi muy sonrientes de la vida.

-ah! chicas...las estábamos esperando -hablaba Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-y las demas? -pregunté.

-Hable con Maki y dijo que ya estaba cerca -respondió Eli- viene junto con Nico-

-Ya veo...-susurré.

Y como si Eli las hubiera llamado por arte de magia aparecieron en el callejon.

-Lamento el retraso- hablaba Maki- cierta pelinegra no se apuraba..-

-Hey! yo no...-reclamaba rápidamente Yazawa-san pero fue interrumpida por Nozomi.

-Nicocchi...Buscastes lo que te pedí? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Claro Nozomi...-balbuceó- te lo entregare en nuestras habitaciones.-

-Esta bien Nicocchi~ -sonrió- Entramos? -se dirigió a todas nosotras con su personalidad relajada.

-Claro -respondió Eli mientras las demás e incluyendome asentíamos con la cabeza; seguímos a Nozomi dentro del portal que hace poco había aparecido, llevándonos en el interior de la base.

-Ah! Chicas llegaron a tiempo -La voz de Hanayo-san se hacia presente.

-a tiempo? -preguntó Yazawa-san.

-Si, acabo de preparar la cena -sonrió para luego indicarnos que nos sentaremos en el comedor.

Todas hicimos caso al pedido de la pelicastaña y nos sentamos en el lugar indicado. Rin-san junto a Hanayo-san aparecieron con los alimentos y tomaban lugar en el comedor.

El platillo consistía en curry con arroz blanco.

-Cielos...esta delicioso -la primera en hablar era Eli- te quedo bien Hanayo-san!- decía entre bocados.

-Es malo hablar con la boca llena -le discutí- Hanayo-san...esta delicioso -dirigí mi vista a ella que rápidamente comenzó a sonrojarse.

-G-Gracias Eli-san y Umi-san -sonrió.

-La Comida de Kayo-chin es la mejor Nya -Rin-san elogiada a la nombrada haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-Claro que no...Rin-chan -contestó.

-Seria excelente si tuviera muchos tomates...-esta vez era Maki la que dirigía su voz en el comedor.

-Quien pondría tomates en un curry? -Yazawa-san atacaba a Maki.

-Yo...-hablo secamente.

-Tu...-iba hablar Yazawa-san pero una señal de emergencia la interrumpió.

Intrusos en las instalaciones.

Intrusos en las instalaciones.

Se escuchaba una voz por toda la sala.

-Que sucede?- Esta vez era yo la que hablaba con un poco de temor.

-No lo se...-Hanayo se levantaba de golpe- A-rise esta en la sala de simulaciones. Hay que ir donde ellas...-

-Bien -Contestamos todas mientras nos dirigíamos a dicho lugar.

[Fin Umi pov]

-Bien chicas -hablaba una pelicastaña de baja estatura- ya limpiamos la sala así que creo que es tiempo de regresar y probar el maravilloso Curry de Hanayo.-

-Tsu-chan esta enamorada de ese curry -comenzó a burlarse la pelinaranja.

-espero solo sea eso -hablo secamente la pelimorada del grupo.

Y justo cuando se disponían a salir del salón un gran agujero negro se hizo presente en el lugar, saliendo de el varios sujetos encapuchados y una mujer con una máscara en su rostro.

-Al fin logre penetrar su sistema...A-rise -Habla entre risas la villana con la mascara en su rostro.

-Elentra...-hablaron al Unísono las tres chicas que miraban a la mujer con mucha furia.

-Hace tiempos quería visitarlas...-se paseaba por el lugar- veo que han remodelado la instalación-

-Que quieres Elentra...-la primera en hablar era Tsubasa.

-Simplemente venganza...-se paró en seco y de la nada disparó de entre sus manos una energía que golpeó directamente a la líder del Grupo.

-Tsu-chan! Enana! -Ambas chicas gritaron mientras corrían donde estaba su amiga.

-JAJA parece que su líder se ha hecho débil...-comenzó a caminar por la sala- que les parece si se rinden y evitamos cualquier tragedia?-

-Nunca...-Toudou se levantaba y se posicionaba en modo de combate.

-Bueno...si así quieren...-otra vez una energía salia de las manos de la villana tomando por sorpresa a la pelimorada que iba hacer golpeada por lo mismo pero un objeto se posicionó enfrente de ella evitando el contacto con la energía.

-Toudou-san esta bien?- Preguntaba una peligris mientras dejaba caer el objeto que había levantado con su mente.

-Si...Gracias Minami-san -hablaba mientras dirigía nuevamente su vista a la intrusa.

-Quien es ella? -Pregúntaba la unica pelirroja del lugar.

-Elentra...-Rápidamente todas voltearon a ver a Tsubasa que con la ayuda de Anju se pudo poner de pie- es una villana de rango A-

-P-Pero como entro al lugar? -preguntó con un poco de temor la peliazul. Ya que saber que un villano de rango A estaba en las instalaciones de A-rise eso podría ser muy peligroso.

-Digamos que alguien en mi grupo tiene la habilidad de teletransportacion- Contestaba como si nada la Villana.

-Cielos...-Eli susurraba- como saldremos de esta?- dijo mientras observaba a los 10 hombres en posición de ataque.

-no nos queda de otra...-nuevamente hablaba la líder del grupo- Hanayo...manda una señal de ayuda por toda la base.-

-Esta bien -respondió mientras junto sus manos y al momento que aplaudió una gran onda de sonido salía de ellos, haciendo que todos los presentes en el lugar taparan sus oídos.

-pero que fue eso?- preguntaba la pelinegra que rápidamente quitaba sus manos de los oídos.

-Una onda de sonido- Aclaraba toda duda Hanayo- tengo la habilidad de controlar el sonido...lo que mande fue una señal de auxilio a todos los miembros de la base-

-Sorprendente- Esta vez hablaba la pelimorada de las novatas.

-No se que hicistes...- La voz que se escuchaba era de la villana- pero ya se me acabo la paciencia...ataquén!!- Gritó mientras todos sus subordinados comenzaban a correr donde estaba nuestras protagonistas.

-Maki...Nico unan fuerzas y ataquen el lado derecho..-Tsubasa comenzaba una estrategia.

-Umi...Kotori, ustedes vayan por el lado izquierdo- Toudou hablaba.

-Nozomi, Eli, Rin y Hanayo...ustedes al frente- Yukki ordenaba- pero no peleen contra Elentra...ella es nuestra- Finalizó.

Todas simplememte asintieron y salieron rumbo a los que tenían que atacar.

-Umi-chan cuidado- advertía la peligris a su compañera ya que dos sujetos iban en total dirección a ella.

-Tranquila Kotori...-corrió velozmente mientras los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas noqueandolos al instante- tu tienes que estar al pendiente de todo-

Y justo cuando volteaba a ver a la peligris, Umi se percató que un sujeto tenia sujeta a kotori.

-Kotori!- gritó mientras intentaba ir velozmente a salvarla. Pero el sujeto convirtió su mano en una gran daga amenazando en herir a la peligris.

-si das un pasó mas, ella morirá- Advirtió sin despegar su vista de la peliazul. Quien se encontraba con mucha furia al no poder hacer nada para salvar a Kotori.

-Kotori...-susurró mientras apretaba los puños como señal de frustración.

Cuando se enfoco bien en la peligris, notó que esta le indicaba con la vista que volteara a ver arriba de ella. Cuando levanto la su mirada observó un gran objeto o mejor dicho un par de pesas ensima de ella y el villano.

Al instante captó lo que Kotori pretendía. Y justo cuando la peligris dejo caer las pesas, el sujeto calló al piso por el impactó. Dejando a la peligris libre y a la peliazul correr donde el y noquearlo completamente de un golpe.

-Bien hecho Kotori..-se acercó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. La cual hizo sonrojar a la nombrada.

-no fue nada Umi-chan- le contestó- hay que ayudar a las demas-

-claro- respondió mientras ambas chicas se dirigían donde estaban Nico y Maki.

-Nico-chan cuidado- advertía la pelirroja ya que su compañera esta siendo atacada por otro villano al igual que ella.

-Cuidado? Tu ten cuidado idiota!- le gritó mientras por responderle a Maki fue golpeada por el villano, haciéndola caer al piso con fuerza- rayos dolió- dijo mientras se volvía a levantar y sobaba sus muslos por el impactó.

Y justo cuando volteaba a ver al frente se percató que el villano estaba enfrente de ella liberando todo su poder ante ella.

Iba a contraatacar pero unas llamas impidieron que el villano se le acercará.

-Idiota, te dije que tuvieras cuidado- reclamaba con enojó la pelirroja.

-fue culpa tuya...-hizo un puchero- si no me hubieras hablado, no me hubiera distraído-

-solo estaba preocupada...-se calló al instante ya que lo que había dejado salir era muy vergonzoso para ella- no es como si me importaras...solo no quería que nada malo pasará- exclamó.

Y cuando la pelinegra iba a responder, la llama que las mantenía a salvó se desvaneció dejando a la vista al villano que apretaba los puños como señal de enfado.

-ustedes...-exclamó para luego salir corriendo en dirección a ambas chicas.

Ambas se posicionaron en combate y de sus puños salía fuego y hielo que liberaron con mucha fuerza. Haciendo que ambos elemento se mezclaran y formarán un rayo de sumo peligro.

El villano al ver la magnitud del ataqué, optó por huir, pero fue demasiado tarde y el ataque impactó en el haciendo una gran explosión en el lugar. Tomando por sorpresa a todos los villanos que aun se encontraban en pelea y también a la organizadora de dicho ataqué...Elentra.

-Demonios...ellas pueden ser un gran obstáculo para mi..-susurró, para luego enfocarse en las tres chicas que estaban enfrente de ella- Continuemos- exclamó con diversión mientras las tres chicas atacaban sin piedad a la villana.

-sorprendente- exclamaba la pelinegra al ver lo potente que fue combinar los dos elementos.

-hacemos buena pareja..-hablo la pelirroja que agarraba un mechón de su cabello y lo enrollaba.

Nico simplemente se sonrojo ante dichas palabras y apartó la vista de la pelirroja -eso parece- fue su única respuesta.

-Kayo-chin! - Gritó la pelinaranja del grupo quien era rodeada por tres sujetos.

-ya voy...Rin-chan- exclamo la pelicastaña, que se paró firmemente en el suelo mientras extendía sus manos al aire- tápate los oidos Rin-chan-

La chica simplemente asintió y obedeció a la orden de su amada amiga.

Dicho eso la pelicastaña aplaudió con fuerza. Dejando escapar una gran onda de sonido aturdiendo a los villanos por un largo tiempo.

Rin aprovecho lo que su amiga había ganado y con sus manos formó una gran energía color amarilla que se transformó en un gran martillo que no dudo en estrellarlo a lo tres tipos que seguían aturdidos. Todos fueron noqueados de un solo golpe.

-Rin-chan, eres sorprendente- se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba.

-Soy fuerte gracias a Kayo-chin- sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazó.

A pocos metros de ellas se encontraban Nozomi y Eli que al igual que Hanayo y Rin. Eran rodeadas por los ultimos tres villanos.

-Nozomi...-habló la rubia.

-Que sucede Elicchi?- pregunto relajadamente sin despegar su vista de los villanos.

-Mandare una onda eléctrica...-habló- cuando impacte en ellos estarán paralizados por un momento...allí aprovechas y los mandas a dormir..-

-Me parece bien Elicchi-sonrió.

Cuando escucho la afirmación de su amiga. La rubia no dudo en comenzar a concentrar todo su poder en su cuerpo y justo cuando los villanos notaron su plan y comenzarán a correr. Eli descargó toda su energía en ellos, paralizandolos por unos minutos. Suficientes para que la Pelimorada se acercara a ellos y los mandara a dormir con solo un toqué en sus hombros.

-Parece que Elicchi y yo hacemos buena pareja hehe -exclamó con total diversión.

-Así parece Nozomi -le sonrió para luego indicarle que fueran donde estaban A-rise.

-Rindete Elentra...-hablaba Toudo a la villana ya que se habían percatado que todos los hombres de ella estaban inconcientes.

-Jamas...-sonrió, mientras de la nada un agujero negro aparecía atrás de ella y un sujeto salía de el. El mismo sujeto que la había ingresado junto con todos los encapuchados- Esto solo es una advertencia A-rise..-exclamó.

-Advertencia?- preguntó la líder del grupo.

-Si...-empezó a retroceder- el regreso...y lo único que busca es venganza...-sonrió con malicia- y las primeras en sufrir serán ustedes...luego será Gekko Kamen- exclamó mientras se perdía en el agujero junto con el sujeto que lo creo.

-Esto es grave...-exclamó Tsubasa a sus amigas.

-debemos informarlo a la organización y a los dos grandes héroes..-Yukki era la que hablaba.

-A-rise! -gritaron las ocho chicas presentes en el lugar.

-Chicas...-Hablo Tsubasa- pelearon muy bien- les sonrió.

-Que pasó con Elentra?- preguntaba la peliazul.

-se escapó- respondía Toudou.

-pero no se preocupen- Nuevamente Yukki habló- pondremos mayor seguridad en la instalación y la capturaremos-finalizó.

-Hanayo, Rin- Tsubasa se dirigía a las nombradas- manden un equipo de limpieza a esta sala- ordenó.

-Si! -exclamaron para luego salir del lugar y realizar lo encomendado.

-Que haremos nosotras?-preguntó Nozomi.

-Por hoy descansen...-hablo Toudou- nosotras junto con el equipo de limpieza nos encargaremos de todo- ordenó mientras las demás chicas simplemente asentía y se iban del lugar.

-Cielos...hoy si fue un día muy estresante-hablaba la pelinegra.

-Ni que lo digas..-Maki exclamó mientras se sobaba su nuca.

-Mi pregunta es como penetraron la seguridad?- pregunto la peliazul.

-y si hay algún infiltrado?- esta vez La rubia hablaba- la seguridad de A-rise es muy buena, y lo mas efectivo para romperla seria desde adentro, no?-

-Elicchi podría tener razón..-Nozomi apoyaba la duda de su amiga.

-Pero quien?..-nuevamente la peliazul hablaba.

-será mejor que descansemos- proponía la peligris a sus amigas- hoy fue un largo día...además A-rise dijo que se encargaría de todo.-

-Kotori tiene razón- rápidamente hablo nico- enfoquemonos en practicar y estar preparadas para otro ataque por si surge de nuevo.-

Finalizaban aquella platica mientras se encontraban en las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-buenas noches chicas- El grupo Soldier Game se despedía primero y entraban a su habitación.

-buenas noches- respondían las tres restantes.

-Nico...Nozomi no entraran?-preguntó inconscientemente la peligris ya que sus amigas seguían paradas en la entrada de su habitación.

-ve tu primero Kotori..-hablo la pelimorada- Nicocchi y yo prepararemos chocolate caliente.-

-Esta bien-sonrió- si no es mucha molestia...me pueden preparar uno?-

-Claro-respondió amablemente la pelinegra- ya regresamos- se despidieron mientras la peligris entraba a la habitación para darse un baño rapido.

-Aquí esta Nozomi...-hablaba la pelinegra en voz baja a la mayor- es lo único que pude conseguir..-

-Descuida Nicocchi...eso es suficiente-sonrió.

-Odio hacer esto Nozomi..-hablo con poco de pesadez mientras empezaba a preparar tres tasas de chocolate caliente.

-Lose...-susurró pero no muy bajo-muy pronto saldremos de esta Nicocchi...recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a tu padre..-

-Claro...Jamás la olvidare..-levantó la vista- nos vamos?-

La pelimorada simplemente asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación con las tres tasas calientes para pasar tranquilamente aquella noche.

 _En una llamada Holografica se podrían apreciar tres figuras oscuras en ellas. Las dos eran de dos hombre y una de mujer._

 _-Como es posible eso?- preguntó la primera figura que se encontraba al lado derecho._

 _-Como lo oye señor...-Tsubasa respondía- El ha regresado..-_

 _-Pero se supone que el primero se sacrificó para eliminarlo..-la segunda figura de hombre hablaba._

 _-Esta situación es peligrosa- Al fin la voz de la mujer en el holograma se escuchaba._

 _-Segundo...que sugiere?-preguntó Toudou a la figura del lado derecho._

 _-por los momentos enfoquence en que su sistema no vuelva a ser penetrado..-ordenó- nosotros investigaremos sobre Elentra y su Lider-Finalizó._

 _-Deacuerdo señor..-hablaron las tres._

 _-Preparen muy bien a esas chicas..-la voz de la mujer nuevamente se escuchaba- una de ellas tiene un sorprendente poder que aun no ha surgido en su totalidad.-_

 _-Esta segura..Minami-san?-preguntó Yukki._

 _-Si.-respondió- nos contactaremos con ustedes cuando tengamos noticias sobre el..- Finalizó._

 _Las tres chicas simplemente hicieron una reverencia mientras los tres hologramas desaparecían._

Continuará...

 ** _Nota: Holaaa me extrañaron? no?:'v bueno que mal de su parte:'v jajaja okay no XD lose lose mucho me diran "porque tardastes" o "ya era tiempo que actualizaras" jaja o eso me imagino que diran XD lamento mi ausencia pero tuve tres dias feriados y enserio queria escribir pero la flojera me gana:'v pero hoy si estare a tiempo XD solo queria un poco de vacaciones ya que ir a la U me cansa jaja espero les haya gustado el capitulo:3 un saludos a todos / hasta la proxima._**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Promesa.**

 _En un closet de una habitacion se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas. La menor de ellas temblaba y lloraba del miedo, mientras la mayor la consolaba._

 _-Nicocchi..-la sujeto con ambos brazos- no llores...-mordio sus labios para evitar que sus lagrimas brotaran._

 _Debia ser fuerte, debia ser la protectora de aquella pequeña;que aunque no fueran hermanas de sangre, para ella lo eran._

 _-No puedo Nozomi...-sacaba la cabeza del pecho de su amiga y la volteaba a ver con lagrimas- m-mi Padre...-_

 _La pelimorada simplemente tapo su boca entre sus manos -El esta bien..-le dedico una breve sonrisa, posando sus manos en el rostro de su amiga para limpiar_

 _aquellas amargas lagrimas. -quedate aqui- ordeno, mientras soltaba a la pelinegra._

 _La pequeña simplemente observo a su amiga levantarse dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar que las mantenia a salvo. -no vayas..-susurro audible para ambas._

 _-debo hacerlo- abriendo lentamente la puerta, observo que aquella habitacion estaba totalmente despejada._

 _Al salir sintio algo pesado en su pierna derecha evitando que avanzara. -Nozomi...- la pelinegra le suplicaba con gran temor._

 _-descuida Nicocchi- sobo su cabeza- no me pasara nada, quedate aqui y no salgas, entendido?- la pelinegra simplemente asintio mientras soltaba su agarre._

 _-ten cuidado- susurro bajo, observando como su amiga salia del lugar._

 _Cuando al fin estaba afuera de aquel pequeño closet, solto un gran respiro y se relajo para evitar que sus nervios salieran a flote. Decidio avanzar,_

 _un temor dentro de ella salia. Cada paso que daba lo sentia eterno, cuando al fin salio de la habitacion; pudo observar una pequeña sala totalmente destruida._

 _Los muebles con grandes rasguños, la lampara de mesa tirada en el suelo totalmente rota, la mesita destruida junto con el televisor y varios aparatos electrodomesticos._

 _-pero que..-susurraba bajo pero un sonido en la cocina la sorprendio bastante poniendola en alerta. Con gran temor camino hasta la cocina, inconscientemente llevaba_

 _sus puños apretando su camisa morada. Al entrar se sorprendio al ver un cuerpo de un hombre tirado y no era cualquier hombre; si no, el hombre que se hizo cargo de ella_

 _-Señor Yazawa!- corrio de inmediato donde el, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de ella._

 _Se prometio ser fuerte, pero ver al hombre que siempre estuvo con ella en esa situacion. Su estomago totalmente perforado y con dificultad al respirar, sin duda esa escena_

 _iba a estar presente siempre en sus recuerdos. -N-Nozomi?..- La voz de aquel hombre la sacaba de su trance. -Señor Yazawa...- Comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza._

 _-N-No llores...-con esfuerzo levanto su mano para secar aquellas lagrimas que dejaba salir la pelimorada. -tienes que ser fuerte...por Nico...por la familia..y por ti-_

 _La pelimorada simplente asintio mientras agarraba suavemente la mano de aquel hombre y la depositaba con cuidado en el pecho de este._

 _-Padre...- Una voz hizo alarmar a ambos. La pelimorada volteo rapidamente a la entrada de la cocina y efectivamente su amiga estaba alli. -Nicocchi..- susurro._

 _La pelinegra empezo a llorar mientras corria donde se encontraba su padre, el cual tenia pocos minutos de vivir. -Padre!- posiciono su rostro en el pecho del señor._

 _-Nico...mi pequeña nico..- pequeñas lagrimas salian del rostro del Señor Yazawa -Lo siento...siento no poder verte crecer..estar viendo cada estapa de tu vida..-_

 _La pelimorada permanecia callada, aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver dicha escena. -Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estare contigo..-sonrio mientras la pequeña_

 _levantaba la vista entre lagrimas,ya que su padre empezo a acariciar una de sus mejillas. -Te amo Nico..- volteo a ver a la pelimorada -Las amo a las dos..-sonrio._

 _Anmbas pequeñas abrazaron con cuidado al Señor Yazawa, mientras el cerraba sus ojos y con dificultad decia sus ultimas palabras._

 _-Prometanme que siempre se cuidaran la una hacia la otra...y sobre todo, protegeran a su madre y hermanos..- ambas niñas asintieron con la cabeza,_

 _mientras el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro dejaba la vida. La pelinegra comenzo a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho junto con la pelimorada quien se acerco a su amiga_

 _y la sujeto con gran dolor entre sus brazos. Ambas habian perdido al ser que mas amaban en su corta vida._

 _-Pero que triste..-una voz ponia alerta a la pelimorada quien ponia atras de ella a la pelinegra. -T-Tu quien eres?- pregunto a la mujer que estaba en el lugar._

 _Aquella mujer empezo a pasearse por la cocina mientras una gran sonrisa aparecia en su rostro. -Elentra-_

.

.

.

.

Nozomi Pov

-Otra vez ese sueño..-Susurre para mi misma, llevandome mi mano derecha a mi rostro. -si sigo soñandolo quedare loca.- hable mientras me levantaba y estiraba ambos

brazos. -oh parece que Nicocchi sigue dormida..- susurre mientras sonreia ya que verla dormir me parece alguien tierna y tranquila.

-Buenos dias Nozomi-chan- salia de la ducha Kotori-chan.

-buen dia Kotori- sonrei -veo que estas de buen humor eh?- moleste un poco ya que la peligris desde que me saludo

llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ehh?! p-porque lo dices?..- se sonrojo, lo cual me causo mucha satisfaccion.

-Bueno...digamos que llevas mas de un minuto con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, pequeña Kotori..- Deje salir con malicia mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a la ducha.

suspiro -Contigo no puedo mentir eh?- se volteo a verme -Hace poco..cuando sali por un poco de agua me encontre con Umi-chan..- se sonrojo.

-eh con que Umi-chan?..-susurre audible.

-S-Si..bueno..emm lo que trato de decir es que me invito a comer hoy..- agacho su cabeza evitando que viera su sonrojo, aunque ya era tarde.

-Kotori-chan...- la mire seria - Ten Cuidado cuando estes con ella...- deje salir mientras me daba la velta y me dirigia a la ducha, dejando a mi amiga con las palabras

en la boca.

El agua de la ducha caia en mi rostro, era lo unico que me tranquilizaba, la ducha es el lugar donde puedo dejar toda preocupacion atras. Deje salir tres suspiros

mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo. Una vez limpia me dirigi a la bañera, me sumergi en aquella agradable agua con burbujas...La vista la tenia puesta al techo,

el sueño que tuve esta mañana se repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Aquella promesa la tengo muy en cuenta, cada dia lucho por tratar de cumplirla.

-Señor Yazawa...- susurre -la cumplire...- cerre mis ojos, pero un golpe suave en la puerta y una inconfundible voz me hacia abrirlos de nuevo.

-Nozomi...puedo entrar?- escuche preguntar a Nicocchi.

-Claro, entra Nicocchi- sonrei mientras mi pequeña amiga entraba con cuidado en la bañera. -Que sucede?- pregunte con tranquilidad-.

Nicocchi simplemente se acerco a mi poniendose a la par y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Otra vez tuve aquel sueño..-suspiro con dolor -otra vez vi a mi Padre..- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Comence a sobar su largo cabello pelinegro con suavidad..-Algun dia Nicocchi...Algun dia dejaremos de soñar ese momento- suspire -Algun dia seremos Felices con nuestra

familia...- deje salir, mientras ella asentia con suavidad.

-Gracias...Nozomi- susurro -Te amo.- cerro sus ojos sumergiendose en la agradable tranquilidad del lugar. -Yo tambien te amo...mi pequeña Nicocchi..-

[Fin Nozomi Pov]

.

.

Umi Pov

Tras el ataque de ayer, A-rise se encargo de todo. De la limpieza y del sistema de seguridad, Mientras a nosotras nos dejo como tarea practicar en el Gimnasio,

ya que el cuarto de Simulaciones todavia esta en reparacion.

-vamos Umi...- hablaba Maki - de nuevo a pelear- ordeno, mientras de la nada comenzo a tirar en mi direccion grandes rafagas de fuego que me tomo por sorpresa

pero con mi super velocidad pude esquivarlas con facilidad.

-soy mas veloz que las rafagas..-sonrei con burla ya que la pelirroja se encontraba agotada.

Justo cuando iba a ejecutar un ataque en ella, Una corriente electrica impacto en todo mi cuerpo, el cual provoco que dejara salir un gran grito de dolor al contacto

-Nunca te olvides del otro villano, Umi..-se acerco sonriente Eli, que ofrecio su mano para levantarme.

-Cielos...Tenias que darme una descarga fuerte?- levante un poco la voz -me dolio..- hice un pequeño mojin.

-jeje lo siento Umi- sonrio apenada -creo que me deje llevar...- se disculpo.

-Descuida..- suspire - ya se que las dos se emocionan con esto..- susurre audible para las tres.

-si si como sea- Comenzaba a caminar Maki -ya nos podemos ir no?- pregunto.

-Y tu a donde vas?- pregunto con malicia Eli

-Ni pienses en ideas estupidas..-exclamo la pelirroja mientras secaba el sudor con una toalla -me toca estar temprano en mi casa..- tomo sus cosas.

-No me digas que...- susurre.

-Te presentaran otro pretendiente no? - me robaba las palabras Eli. -No pueden dejar que tu desidas con quien quedarte el resto de tu vida?..- apreto sus puños.

-Tranquila Eli..- se acerco a ambas -Mientras me siga negando no pasara nada..- sonrio mientras se despedia y se iba del lugar.

-No es sincera...-susurro Eli. -Piensa que con una sonrisa todo se arreglara..-

-Descuida Eli..- la tome por los hombros -se que la quieres como una hermana...pero deja que ella sola resuelva esto- le sonrei.

suspiro -Tienes razon- sonrio - es su vida, ella escojera lo que sea correcto.- termino de decir mientras ambas agarrabamos nuestras pertenencias y saliamos del lugar.

[Fin Umi Pov]

.

.

Maki Pov

Me encontraba saliendo de la base de A-rise. Cuando el portal estaba a punto de cerrarse a mis espaldas una voz se escucho al otro lado de ella.

-Que no se cierre!- escuche el grito de Nico-chan.

voltee a ver al portal y de el salio una pelinegra quien callo encima de mi, haciendonos caer en el piso.

-P-Pero que...PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES!- grite con mucha furia ya que la enana habia caido encima de mi, haciendo que me golpeara.

-L-Lo siento..yo..- se trataba de excusar, pero al momento de abrir los ojos. Ambas nos quedamos viendo un rato con gran sonrojo en nuestras mejillas.

La idiota enana estaba encima de mi...en una posicion no muy buena para ambas.

-Q-Quitate idiota!- la aparte con un poco de bruzquedad, mientras rapidamente me levantada del suelo.

-A-A quien le llamas Idiota, Idiota!- se levanto sin previo aviso - sabes que?...me largo.- finalizo, mientras salia del lugar a toda prisa.

suspiro -que hare con ella...- susurre - si tan solo ella...ah debo irme ya.- me dije a mi misma mientras salia a toda prisa a la mancion de mi familia.

.

.

.

Luego de un gran rato caminando al fin llegue a la mancion Nishikino...Detestaba ese apellido...no es como que me desagrade ni nada por el estilo,

simplemente por ser la unica heredera de la familia debia de desposarme con algun hijo de los socios de mi padre...

Deposite mis zapatos en la entrada de la mancion y comence a caminar a la sala. -Como lo esperaba, nadie me espera..- susurre para mi misma.

avance por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta para llegar a mi habitacion, Waki-san la ama de llaves se encontraba en medio del corredor limpiando varios floreros.

-Buen dia Señorita Nishikino.- hizo una leve reverencia -Buen dia Waki-san...te he dicho varias veces que me llames Maki.- la mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo siento Señorita..yo..- se sonrojo.

-Descuida.. llamame como te plazca- segui mi camino.

-Señorita...su padre llegara en 10 minutos con el joven Yamamusa- la escuche decir.

-Gracias Waki-san estare lista cuando llegue.- finalice.

Cuando al fin entre en mi habitacion, simplemente me tumbe en mi gran cama. Deje salir un gran suspiro y voltee a ver al techo, posicionando mi brazo izquierdo en mi

rostro. -Porque...Porque tiene que ser siempre asi?..-susurre para mi misma.

[Fin Maki Pov]

.

.

Nozomi Pov

Me encontraba en la sala que tenia la base de A-rise. Nicocchi salio a un lugar en especifico, mientras a mi me tocaba esperar a que mi...´Madre´ me llamara.

-Ah! Nozomi- La voz de Elicchi me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-ElicchI,hola- respondi con tranquilidad. -Umi..-sonrei.

-Hola Nozomi-chan...- me respondia la peliazul.

-N-Nozomi..mmm.. me preguntaba si tu tienes planes para hoy?- pregunto con timidez Elicchi, lo cual me parecio demasiado tierno.

-Bueno Elicchi la verdad hoy debo ver a mi madre- respondi con una sonrisa -Si quieres a la otra salgo contigo- le giñe un ojo, a lo cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Chicas..-aparecia Kotori-chan en el lugar.

-Kotori...-hablo la peliazul -lista?- le pregunto, alo que ella simplemente asintio.

-Buen Chicas...- empezo hablar Umi- nosotras tenemos planes asi que..-

-Descuida - sonrei -cuida bien de Kotori-chan..- exclame ganandome de su parte un asentamiento.

-Ya saben, hoy es lunes recuerden ir a sus respectivos hogares- Hanayo-san advertia.

-Claro.- respondimos todas.

Umi y Kotori salian del portal, mientras que Elicchi hablaba con Hanayo. Iba a platicar con ellas pero de repente mi celular comienza a sonar.

-Alo?- pregunte

-Ven rapido..- logre escuchar mientras la linea era cortada rapidamente.

Me levante del sofa y agarre mis pertenencias para luego dirigirme al portal que me sacaria de la base.

-Ten cuidado Nozomi..-escuche a Eli decir.

-Gracias Elicchi...tu tambien ten cuidado al volver a casa- sonrei mientras me despedia y cruzaba el portal.

un gran suspiro deje salir en aquel callejon. -Otra vez en ese lugar..- susurre mientras me disponia a caminar.

.

.

.

-Al fin llegas..-La voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba -para mas la enana esa llego antes que tu..-

-Estaba esperando tu llamada.- hable secamente -Donde esta Nicocchi?-pregunte.

-Donde mas?- hablo con rencor -con su mugrosa familia.- respondio sin verme.

-Bueno, ire a verlos.-exclame mientras empezaba a dirigirme donde Nicocchi, pero ella me detuvo.

-Tu no iras!- grito con odio -Tu vendras conmigo..- se dio la vuelva y señalo que la siguiera.

simplemente obedeci mientras suspiraba con pesadez. -Madre...-

[Fin Nozomi Pov]

.

.

Umi Pov

Luego de salir de la base de A-rise, Kotori-chan propuso ir a un restaurante cerca del parque de akihabara. En este momento estabamos ambas en dicho establecimiento.

En todo el transcurso hablamos de cosas triviales. Por ejemplo, ella me comenzo a contar que trabaja de medio tiempo en una tienda de Maid. En cambio yo le conte que

estudiaba en el instituto Otonokizaka y que practicaba el tiro al arco como deporte.

-Kotori..- la llame.

-Si?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Bueno...mmm..yoo- comence a trabarme con mis palabras -tu..Kotori..t-te gusta alguien?- al fin deje salir aquella pregunta que llevaba dentro desde mucho tiempo.

-eh? b-bueno yo..- se sonrojo - yo...-

Y justo cuando iba a saber su respuesta mi telefono sono de imprevisto.

-Alo?- pregunte.

-Al fin contestas..- la voz de mi padre se escuchaba en la linea, lo cual me causaba gran temor.

-Bueno..yo..- buscaba algun pretexto pero nada salia.

-No me importan tus excusas.- hablo secamente -solo ven a la casa de inmediato!- fue lo ultimo que escuche tras el biip de colgado.

-Quien era?- pregunto Kotori.

-Mi padre..-exclame -parecia muy molesto...lo siento Kotori, queria que esta salida fuera larga pero..- me disculpaba con mucha pena.

-Descuida Umi-chan- se levanto y salia junto a mi del local -me diverti mucho hehe- sonrio

-Tambien me diverti..y mucho- le devolvi la sonrisa.

-Umi-chan... espero esto responda tu pregunta..- exclamo, mientras de la nada beso mi mejilla izquierda rapidamente para luego salir corriendo del lugar

dejandome totalmente avergonzada. -E-eso es lo que creo que es..- susurre para mis adentros, mientras una gran sonrisa se reflejaba en mi rostro.

[fin Umi Pov]

.

.

 _-Señor...- exclamo -ya encontre a la chica-_

 _-Excelente Viejo amigo..- Un señor de mayor edad hablaba felizmente por la noticia. -Al fin te conocere..Umi.-_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Nota: Holaaa ha pasado tiempo eh? jajaja bueno vengo a excusarme XD la verdad he pasado por mucho, donde vivo hace como dos semanas se lleno de agua**

 **sip, perdi casi todoo en mi casa, bueno lo otro fue que mi celular murio:c osea alli tenia el capitulo que iba a subir pero bueno murio XD**

 **pero eh vuelto y actualizare cada viernes, asi que esperen con ansias el siguiente cap, lamento mucho que el capitulo sea corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera latgo. Ah y antes de que se me olvide. +usuario MIMOPILE+**

 **creo que asi es XD bueno a lo que preguntastes si era la que llamaban la perrisima en un grupo...pues si soy yo Xd bueno nada mas, nos vemos.**


	14. Capitulo 13: El inicio de todo

Capitulo 13: El Inicio de todo.

Nozomi se encontraba a pocos centímetros de aquella mujer que desde la muerte del señor Yazawa, la ha sometido hacer muchas cosas de las que hoy en día se arrepentía, cosas que sí pudiera viajar en el tiempo lo cambiaría todo. Pero obviamente no podía, no podía remediar todo el dolor que Elentra le había hecho sufrir a ella y a su Familia.

-Esta vez ocupó algo de ti- comenzaba hablar esa mujer, la llevaba a un lugar que ella no conocía. Donde siempre habían estado era en una pequeña base, cerca de los bosques de su ciudad. Era el mejor escondite segundo Elentra y quien para reprocharla. Pero esta vez desde que la obligó a seguirla habían ingresado en una pequeña cámara de Teletransportacion que las llevó a ambas a un lugar demasiado grande para la pelimorada. Muchas personas de diferentes edades se encontraban. Lo que mas le sorprendía es que desde que Elentra apareció; ellos le mostraban reverencia, Nozomi simplemente se mantenia al margen sin realizar un solo sonido o cualquier habla. La seguia como le había ordenado.

-Precisamente para que me ocupas esta vez?- dudo un poco en preguntar, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Con Elentra nunca se sabía como reaccionaría o que planes llevaba en su retorcida mente.

-Cuando lleguemos te lo hare saber- le respondió sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Avanzaron hasta el final de todo aquel lugar, un elevador las estaba esperando. Elentra le indicó que subiera junto a ella, marcó el noveno piso con total seriedad. Nozomi se sentía incomoda, no sabía si hablar o simplemente ignorar todo lo que acababa de ver. Lo que le inquietaba no era el lugar, si no, las personas en el; en el recorrido observó a muchos entrenando o incluso perfeccionando sus tecnicas de ataque, como si se prepararán para algun gran ataque.

-Se que te estas preguntando ¿Que es este lugar?- al fin daba conversación en aquel incómodo lugar.

-Si, me lo estaba preguntando..-se mantenía al margen, sin demostrar ningun temor.

-Veras Nozomi..- El elevador llego a su destinó, abriéndose las puertas sin ningun problema. Elentra salía de el, seguida de la pelimorada que prestaba suma atención a todo, el lugar era amplió, las paredes eran de color blanco con algunas pinturas de adornos. Una recepción estaba frente al elevador, con una mujer rubia en el, quién se levantaba de golpe al solo ver a Elentra ingresar en el lugar.

-S-Señora Elentra..- hacia una pequeña reverencia, mientras la mujer simplemente asentía con mal humor.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de color dorado.

-Como te decía- Continuó hablando, captando la atención de la pelimorada quién se habia perdido por un instante en el lugar. -Este lugar es una organización- se paró antes de abrir aquella puerta.

-Organización?- pregunto sorprendida Nozomi. Ya tenía sus sospechas, pero no creía que Elentra tuviera algo así.

-Si una Organización, pero no cualquiera...- Sonrió con mucha malicia, lo cual provocó un poco de temor en la pelimorda. -Es una de SuperVillanos.- abrió de un tirón aquella puerta, dejando a la vista a los mas grandes Villanos de la Historia.

-Elentra, que bien que llegas- La recibía un sujeto alto de cabellera dorada con semblante de arrogancia.

-Zugato! viejo amigo- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo cual sorprendió a la pequeña visitante.

Zugato era un Villano de rango A, Nozomi lo sabia. Segun en la Organización el villano había matado a más de 400 personas sin siquiera arrepentirse o mostrar piedad.

Y no solo el se encontraba en el lugar, asi como en los Super Humanos que se dividían en Rangos o digamos ''Mejores'', La pelimorada observó a los dos SuperVillanos mas fuertes o mejor dicho los mas temibles y enfermos en su mente. Zugato era uno de ellos, llamado el tercer supervillano. El segundo estaba mas al fondo, Su nombre era ''Gutane'' su poder era la Ilusión, capaz de hacer que una persona entre en un trance en el cual manipulaba a su antojó. Se decía que mató a mas de 3,000 personas. Era uno de los mas buscados por la OSH.

-Bien, es tiempo de comenzar la reunión- Elentra tomaba puesto en la gran mesa que se encontraba en el lugar.

Tanto los grandes villanos, como los que eran novatos o recién subidos de rango tomaban lugar en aquel sitio.

Nozomi simplemente se mantuvo a cierta distancia de todos ellos, manteniendo un semblante relajado y serio. No quería hacer notar su nerviosismo o su completó interés en aquella reunión, se mantendría a rayas hasta que Elentra la llamará o hiciera algun gestó para ingresar en aquella plática.

-Elentra, cuando comenzará el plan?- El tercer mas temible super villano preguntaba, segun tiempo atrás, reunieron a todos los Villanos del mundo o bueno a casi todos, ya que El Primer Villano ordenó la creación del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Primero debemos organizarnos bien- Hablaba con interés -ya saben, tenemos casi toda la información de algunos Super héroes, incluso de A-rise.-

-y del segundo y tercero?- esta vez hablaba Gutane, se le observaba un poco irritado.

-Hace poco recibimos su Información- Una pantalla holográfica aparecía en medio de aquella mesa. -Aunque no habia mucha informacion..-

Nozomi se sentía culpable, ella era la que había brindado dicha información.

-Me sorprendes Elentra- Zugato se mantenía maravillado a lo que tenia ante sus ojos, ante todos estaba casi la mayoria de informacion de A-rise y del segundo y tercer mas fuertes de los super héroes. Cada registro, cada batalla estaba ante sus ojos.

-Supongo que ya se acerca el día- nuevamente el segundo super villano hablaba captando la atención de Elentra, la cual quitaba la pantalla y entrelazaba sus manos.

-El Plan se llevara a cabo en unos días.- todos en la sala comenzaba a murmurar, incluso la pelimorada se sentía inquieta a lo que su opresora anunciaba. -Segundo, Tercero...necesitó que preparen a sus villanos. Atacaremos Tokyo-

Nozomi sintió un gran temor, sabia sobre el plan, pero no sabia que tan grande iba hacer su ejecución. Elentra iba mas allá de lo previsto y con la ayuda de los grandes tenia posibilidades de lograr su plan.

-cuenta con nosotros Elentra- El segundo super villano daba su aprobación.

-Nos dividiremos.- Nuevamente prestaban atención al plan - Necesitó capturar a una chica en especial.-

-Una chica?- preguntaron casi todos los grandes en el lugar.

-Si...- Nuevamente aparecía la pantalla y en el se mostraba a una joven de cabellera azul de ojos color ambar. -Sonoda Umi, actualmente entrena con el Grupo A-rise, junto a sus dos amigas, Nishikino Maki y Ayase Elichika-

-Las Hijas de los dos Grandes Eh!- Zugato sonreía con atrocidad.

-Pero que tiene esa chica, para que la quieres en tu poder?- el tercero se encontraba un tanto confunso con el asunto, sabia que aquella chica no venia de una familia grande como las otras dos mencionadas.

-Alberga un gran poder...Un poder del que me quiero adueñar.- Se levantaba de su asiento caminando directo a la pelimorada quién se encontraba sorprendida al nombramiento de su amiga.

-Ella es Toujou Nozomi- Todos la empezaron a observar con mucha intriga. - Es mi hija, ella se encargará de traerles a las hijas de los dos Super Héroes y de traerme a Sonoda Umi- Sonrió con malicia, mientras posaba un brazo alrededor de la pelimorada quién se encontraba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar, aquello que Elentra acaba de anunciar, no podía hacerlo. No podía traicionar y entregar así como así a sus nuevas amigas...a su Elicchi, no podía.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron apoyar el plan de Elentra, los grandes Super Villanos sonreían ante lo dicho. Harían pagar caro a sus grandes rivales con aquellas jovenes. Y tomarían el control de todo Tokyo, y no solo aquella ciudad, si no, tambien todo el planeta tierra.

-Elentra...yo..-Nozomi trataba de excursarse o tan siquiera hallar una forma para librarse de aquel acto de traición a sus amigas.

-Si no lo haces...tu disque familia sufrirá muy caro, Nozomi -le susurró en su oído recalcandole su situación. Nozomi se sentía acorralada, se sentía impotente, no podía dejar que Elentra matara a otro ser querido para ella. No quería volver ver sufrir a su querida hermana, no soportaría eso una vez más.

-Esta bien. Lo haré- contestó cabizbaja, mientras en el rostro de aquella mujer se reflejaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-lo siento, Maki, Umi y...Elicchi- se dijo mentalmente mientras todos los villanos salían del lugar y Elentra se la llevaba con ella.

Ya hace un rato que habia llegado de la base de A-rise, en todo ese transcurso, Maki se dio una ducha rápida con pesadez, incluso se puso el atuendo que su padre o mejor dicho su madre habia escogido para aquella ocasión. Llevaba puesto un vestido Rojo tallado a su cuerpo, dejando apreciar su esmalte figura, y sus muchos atributos, su busto bien definido y sus curvas bien talladas. Su cabello recogido con una coleta del lado derecho y sus labios con un tono rojizo. Sin duda aquella pelirroja era una belleza ante la vista de cualquier hombre que estuviera frente a ella.

-Maki-san, su padre la espera.- anunciaba Waki-san la llegada de sus no preciadas visitas.

-Pronto bajare. Gracias- respondió sin mucha emoción, Maki se sentía sin animos. Ella para nada queria estar en aquella reunión. Siempre le pareció absurdo que su padre cada fin de semana le presentará cada pretendiente que se le cruzara por la cabeza. ''Es que sus sentimientos no importaban para el?'' Esos pensamientos siempre rondaban en su mente. Pero sabia que cuando ella alcanzara la grandeza, cuando lograr superar a su padre como Super Héroe..hasta ese día ella podría ser libre, eso lo tenía muy en cuenta. Solo debía rechazar cada pretendiente que su padre le llevara y asi dar tiempo para que ese momento llegara.

-Bien, estoy lista- suspiró para calmar sus nervios, se dio sus últimos retoques y cuando creyó verse muy bien decidió abandonar aquella habitación.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo. Visualizo a su padre y madre, que se encontraban en la sala principal, hablando felizmente con un señor de mediana edad, un poco mas alto que su padre y de semblante sereno. A la par del señor se encontraba un joven, segun sus ojos un poco mas alto que ella de cabellera grisácea. Su mirada era sería, no demostraba ni inquietud, ni alguna expresión arrogante, estaba totalmente neutro, cosa que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Lamento la tardanza.- hacia una leve reverencia como señal de disculpa por el tiempo que se tardó en bajar y posaba su mirada en su padre y luego a los invitados.

-Descuida hija, llegas a tiempo- sonrió con placer su padre, mientras se acercaba a ella y la presentaba ante las visitas que la tenían inquieta un poco.

-El señor Yamamusa.- La presentó primeramente con el señor de mediana edad. -Un gran socio de nuestro Hospital, y mas que socio...un buen amigo.- sonrió con alegría.

Maki simplemente sonrió con naturalidad e hizo una leve reverencia -Maki Nishikino- ofreció su mano derecha como señal de respeto.

El Señor yamamusa simplemente dejo salir una gran carcajada y acepto la mano de la pelirroja dandole un beso en el.

-Vaya Tenshi...tienes una hija bellísima- escuchó decir al señor Yamamusa.

Maki se sonrojo, no por el hecho que la llamaran bella. Simplemente se le cruzó en ese pequeño momento aquella pelinegra que tanto le gustaba.- Ella si es bellísima- Pensó en su mente. Una sonrisa apareció rapidamente en su rostro, la cual desapareció al instante, ya que su padre paso del Señor Yamamusa al joven de cabellos grisáceos. El chico ni le habia prestado atención a ella desde su llegada. Esta vez se le miraba con el seño fruncido; incluso se encontraba con los brazos cruzados. Cosa que molesto demasiado a la pelirroja.

\- Maki...El es el joven Yuta Yamamusa- dirigió su mirada a el, y simplemente hizo una leve reverencia sin ofrecer su mano derecha. Sin duda aquel sujeto no le agradaba en nada.

El joven entendió el disgusto de la pelirroja. Tambien hizo una leve reverencia, no iba a dejar que su incomodad saliera a flote.

-Bien, ya que nos presentamos..- el padre de la pelirroja se dirigía a todos en el lugar. -Porque no pasamos al comedor, debemos cenar y discutir ciertos temas.-

Ambos invitados asintieron y sigueron al alfitrión de la casa, a la gran cocina que tenía esa gran mansión.

Maki tomó lugar cerca de su madre, la cual estaba a la par del señor Nishikino quien estaba en la cabecera del comedor. El otro estremo de la gran mesa se encontraba El señor Yamamusa junto con su hijo Yuta.

Varios cocineros comenzaron a llenar la mesa con aperitivos y platillos de su especialidad. Dejando un gran festín ante los presentes en el lugar, todos comenzaron a disgustar del platillo que el cocinero principal preparó.

-Bien, Yamamusa-san.- El segundo comenzaba a tomar la iniciativa. -ya que tenemos todo en claro, debemos de anunciar la noticia a nuestros hijos.-

-Tienes razón - llevaba un pequeño trozo de filete a su boca. Con una servilleta limpió pequeños restos en su lado derecho de su rostro. -Te dejo los honores Tenshi.-

Maki sentía nervios. Sabía que algo malo sucedería en aquel anunció, algo que la pondría en un gran aprieto o en un gran disgusto para su vida. Apretó un poco sus puños mientras se mantenía cabizbaja.

-Maki...mi pequeña Maki, yo se que sueñas superame. Y eso me enorgullece demasiado-

Maki sentía una punzada en su pecho. Quería salir del lugar, huir de aquella situación. Quería que alguien llegara por ella y la rescatara de su terrible destino, aunque pensar lo ultimo, era un idiotes. Desde que nació, su futuro ya estaba decidido; nadie podría librarla de aquel futuro infeliz, ella no deseaba desposarse con alguien que realmente no amaba. Ella quería decidir con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero allí estaba, sumisa ante lo que su padre iba anunciar, ella sabia perfectamente lo que saldría de los labios de su amado padre.

-El Señor Yamamusa es un gran socio. El es el gran distribuidor de medicamentos y material necesario médico.- Maki seguía cabizbaja - y para mantener dicha relación y amistad...hemos decidido unir nuestras familias en un matrimonio. Entre mi unica Heredera con el Unico Heredero de la otra familia.-

-Me rehusó...- aquel susurró salía de los labios de la pelirroja. Apretaba muy fuerte su vestido, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus párpados.

-No estas para decidir Maki...- El señor Nishikino ya temía por esa respuesta. Pero el trato ya estaba hecho, aquel joven era el único que podría cuidar de su hija si el algun día faltará, lo sabia bien. -Tu y Yuta-san cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad se unirán en sagrado matrimonio.-

-Y yo?...Mi sentimientos no cuentan?!- alzó la voz, no sabia de donde sacaba aquel atrevimiento. Pero lo que si sabía es que no iba a desposarse con aquel sujeto, un sujeto que desconocía en su totalidad - Yo me rehusó.-

-No puedes rehúsarte...Ya esta decidido!- Fue su ultima sentencia.

Maki comenzó a irritarse, pequeñas llamas comenzaban a salir por sobre sus hombros, era irá lo que desprendía, sorprendiendo a ambos invitados. Se levantó sin previó aviso -Me retiró- hizo una leve reverencia. Mientras se disponía a salir de aquel lugar.

-Maki! - El segundo mas fuerte trató de detener la huída de su pequeña hija, pero solo logro que las llamas que desprendía la pelirroja se expandieran mas, logran quemar una pequeña cortina que se encontraba cerca de la puerta que lleva a la sala principal.

Un gran suspiró dejó salir Nishikino ante la huída de su hija. Con su mano apaciguó las llamas que quemaba en aquella cortina.

-Lo siento Yamamusa-san - se volvía acomodar en su asiento.- ella tiene un fuerte carácter...-

-Jajaja descuida viejo amigo.- se levantaba de su lugar al igual que el pequeño muchacho. -me recuerda a ti de joven, si me disculpas debo retirarme.- anuncia mientras se dirigía a la salida de la gran mansión junto con el joven yuta.

Maki simplemente iba llena de furia, sentia el fuego correr por todo su cuerpo. Se cambio de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dispuesta a salir a dar un respiro. Pero un mensaje en su celular la hizo detener su ruta, se relajó un poco y decidió salir con rumbo donde posiblemente estaban sus dos amigas.

Un señor de edad avanzada se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Era tan profundo sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en sí mismo, notó que se encontraba flotando en su habitación.

Decidió bajar de la altura en que se encontraba, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Debía de idear un excelente Plan donde en el pudiera hablar tranquilamente con la pequeña Sonoda.

-Señor.- su fiel amigo aparecía en su habitación -hemos descubierto el Plan de Elentra...-

El notó la preocupación en el rostro de su viejo amigo, su cabello ya no era el color grisáceo de aquellos días de su juventud. Ahora en el se le notaban marcas de su vejez, en eso pudo notar los años que han tenido que ocultarse por el bien de ellos y la Humanidad.

-Entiendo..- Rasco su barbilla, la cual estaba llena de bellos blancos como la nieve. -Solo podremos observar...mi querido amigo- dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

El hombre que estaba en la habitación apretó los puños con resignación. - Todavia no es el tiempo? - se atrevió a preguntar, con esperanzas de que aquella respuesta cambiara.

-No, todavía no es el momento.- por primera vez desde que entró su amigo lo observó directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color Ambar que le recordaba a cierta persona. -Pero si haremos algo ese día - se acercó un poco a el.

-Eh? Que haremos? - pregunto con un poco de confusión.

-Necesitamos traer a Umi Sonoda..- posicionó sus manos en los hombros de el. Necesitaba ser directo, ser sincero y decidido; asi su viejo amigo sintiera la confianza en seguirle en su plan. -Umi necesita saber quien es...y porque de sus poderes. Y tu eres el Único que me puede ayudar...Delusion Dream.-

El nombrado simplemente trago fuerte y asintió, debía ayudar, debía ponerle fin a todo esto, y la clave estaba en aquella joven. Una joven que traería la paz en la tierra.

Umi se encontraba camino a su casa, aquel recuerdo del beso de la peligris seguía en su cabeza. Tanto asi que ni se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a la entrada de su casa, un gran escalofrío se le pasó por toda su espalda. Sabía que su padre le iba a reclamar por no estar atenta con el kendo.

Suspiró pesadamente -Espero este de buenas..- abrió la puerta de entrada y dejo su par de zapatos en el lugar que correspondía. Lentamente avanzo con dirección a la sala para encontrarse con su madre, la cual estaba allí, viendo un programa de televisión, lo cual hizo reir a la peliazul.

-Hola madre..- su llamado hizo que la volteara a ver y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin duda esa sonrisa era la Unica que la tranquilizaba de todo estrés o nervios que podría tener. -llegué al fin - le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-bienvenida, cariño - le respondió su madre -Tu padre te espera en el Dojo-

Lo ultimo provocó que de nuevo volviera su preocupación, sentia nervios y no sabia del porque, ya que siempre era lo mismo, siempre su padre la llamaba en dicho lugar solo para reclamarle sobre su descuido del Dojo que formó el. -Esta bien, gracias madre.-

Sin mas que decir, dejó sus pequeñas maletas cerca de las escaleras y decidió ir primero al Dojo, para evitar mas regaño por parte de su padre. Cuando llegó, observó que estaba cerrado, lo cual era algo extraño. Cuando al fin estaba a punto de abrir el corredizo del lugar, escuchó a su padre hablar con una mujer. No entendía muy bien que hablaban, pero era muy sospechoso. Decidió abrir con cuidado y pegar un poco su oído para escuchar muy bien. Lo que le sorprendió es que de la nada escuchaba muy bien, se podría decir que parecía como si ella estuviera junto a ellos, como si fuera otro poder que despertó en ella.

-Estas segura? - su padre se escuchaba un poco alegre? No entendía muy bien esa actitud, no era propio de el. -Entonces se llevara a acabó el Domingo. Bien! Avísame de cualquier cosa. - seguía sin entender, que pasaría ese día? Sera que algun familiar que desconocía vendría a visitarlos?...no, seguramente hasta su madre sabría y en el momento que se vieron le hubiera contado..

-Bien hecho Elentra - Aquel nombre...sin duda escuchó muy bien, ese nombre era de aquella villana que atacó la base de A-rise...pero porque estaría hablando con su padre? Que pretendía. Habia mucha confusión en su mente, no quería creer que su padre fuera un villano o incluso que estuviera involucrado con aquella villana, y si asi fuera, que tenían tramado para ese día?.

La conversación de su padre y aquella villana había terminado. Sentía su corazón palpitar demasiado, pero debía asegurar que tenían planeado para ese día, cuales eran sus intenciones, si su padre era un villano; como su deber sería detenerlo no? debía ser precavida y saber sus intenciones.

Cuando ya al fin consideró que era el momento oportuno para aparecer frente a su padre, entró con normalidad en el Dojo.

-querías verme?, padre.- actuó como siempre, fría sin demostrar algun temor. No quería que su padre se diera cuenta que escucho todo o que sabia mas o menos que tenia un plan.

-Asi es. -dejaba todo aquel atuendo de kendo en su lugar - El domingo debo hacer unas cosas...- se acercó a ella dedicandole una forzada sonrisa, ella sabía que no era sincera. -asi que quiero que me acompañes. Ya sabes, son negocios del Dojo y ya debes de estar familiarizandote con ellos. - antes de que ella le respondiera su padre ya se encontraba saliendo del Dojo, no sin antes decirle que no aceptaba un ''no'' por respuesta.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro cuando quedó sola en aquella gran habitación. No quería levantar sospechas contra su padre, despues de todo era su padre, aunque no tienen una buena relacion con el. Incluso cuando aun toda su niñez le recordaba de olvidar ser héroe, sentía amor por el. Era su padre después de todo, pero si algo andaba mal, no dudaría en defender a cualquier ciudadano de los planes de Elentra y.. su padre.

Despues de quedar sola y con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Decidió ir a su habitación, sin antes mandarles un mensaje a sus dos amigas, necesitaba de ellas. Necesitaba una respuesta lógica de que hacer o como actuar? Sabia que con Eli y Maki llegarían a una respuesta o un plan lógico para esa situación.

Al poco tiempo de enviar aquellos mensajes, su amiga pelirubia habia aparecido en su casa. Era extraño citarlas allí, pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia muchas dudas y temores, pero decidió hablar al respecto cuando la pelirroja se reuniera con ellas.

-Ah, ya esta Eli- la fría voz de maki se escuchaba en la habitación. Umi se sentía alivida ya que por fin podía hablar de lo que mas temia, con mucha confianza y atrevimiento miró a sus dos amigas. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta; con su super oído? Si, era muy raro pero desde que escucho la conversación de su padre y elentra. Había desarrollado una nueva habilidad, podia escuchar perfectamente bien a muchas personas, incluso podria decir que en todo tokyo. Escuchó si habia alguien cerca y cuando notó que no lo había, Cerro con llave aquella habitacion.

-Bien, necesito decirles algo serio- se acercó a ellas y decidió sentarse en su propia cama.

-algo serio? - Maki tenia confusión, era raro ver tan seria a su amiga peliazul. Y mas cuando apretaba con un poco de fuerza sus puños.

-No me digas que la pajarita te conquisto?- con pequeña burla Eli se sentaba junto a sus dos amigas, no quería molestar, sabia que cuando Umi hablaba con seriedad el asunto era muy importante.

-P-Pajarita?- No pudo evitar sonrojarse, había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido con Kotori esa tarde. - n-no la llames así... lo que tengo que decirles trata de mi padre y Elentra.-

-Elentra? Que tiene que ver Elentra con tu padre?- Pregunto Maki toda confundida, no sabía que tenía que ver el padre de Umi con esa señora.

Eli simplemente se mantenía al margen, tampoco entendía a lo que Umi trataba de decir... pero debía escuchar pacientemente.

-Escuché a mi padre hablar con alguien en el dojo..- apretaba sus puños -hablaban sobre algo que sucedería el domingo, y al final escuché decirle ''Elentra''-

Eli y Maki seguían confundidas, como era posible que el padre de Umi; quien no cree en los super poderes o bueno en todo aquel que tuviera un poder.

-Aunque pensadolo bien...-Maki pasaba sus dedos por su barbilla -tu padre odia a los super humanos...es posible creer eso- observó a su amiga peliazul quien se encontraba cabizbaja.

\- P-Pero...- Umi no quería creer eso. No quería saber que su padre era un villano o que estaba relacionado con Elentra.

-Hay que vigilarlo toda la semana - Eli apoyaba a Maki, el odio a los super humanos que tenía el padre de Umi era demasiado y eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que el sea cómplice de Elentra. -Umi, debes espiarlo toda la semana, Maki y yo te ayudaremospasas...y si el resulta ser cómplice de Elentra y si llegamos a saber su plan se lo haremos saber a A-rise...si? -

Umi simplemente asentía. Despues de todo era una recién super héroe. Debía mantener la paz en el mundo, aunque en eso deba de detener a su padre.

Continuara...

 ** _Nota: Holaaaa lose si que tarde XD enserio lamento tardar siempre:c pero esta vez no dire nada solo que lo lamento XD_**

 ** _al usuario *SilentDrago: lamento que el capitulo anterior fuera molesto de leer, era mi primera vez escribiendolo y subiendolo por Computadora XD lamento eso y espero este te guste._**

 ** _en realidad quiero preguntarles si asi como lo estoy escribiendo les esta gustando? bueno saludos a todos xD espero que les este llendo bien. hasta la proxima:3_**


	15. Capitulo 14: La Gran Batalla Parte 1

**Capitulo 14: La gran Batalla Parte 1**

Umi pov

Me encontraba en las instalaciones de la base de A-rise. Desde que supe sobre el plan de mi pabre con Elentra, me he sentido inquieta. Tres días han pasado y no he reunido informacion suficiente sobre que traman o si simplemente escuche mal aquella conversación. Solo sabía que el domingo sucedería, y ya hoy era Jueves, nos quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Eli y Maki me convencieron de contarle todo a A-rise y extrañamente pidieron en mantenerlo en secreto, incluso del grupo Kiyoshi; cosa que me pareció algo extraño.

Me encontraba entrenando en el gran gimnasio, es raro verme un dia de semana en la base. Pero al entrenar se me quita todo pensamiento o bueno me da un poco de calma.

— Parece que alguien no esta tranquila — Se escuchó una voz, la cual conocía perfectamente.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... Eli..— Me di la vuelta para observarla.

Una cara de confusión se le veía.

— Mal presentimiento?..— se acercó a mi — es sobre tu padre y Elentra? — comenzamos a guardar el equipo de entrenamiento.

— Es raro...se que mi padre tiene odio hacia los super humanos...— Paré un momento, mientras razcaba mi nuca — pero que tanto odio podría tener para unirse con esa villana? — pregunte, se que Eli no tenía la respuesta pero...alli estaba esa duda que me torturaba

—No lo se Umi... pero quiero creer que tu padre no es un villano — me tomó por lo hombros mientras su mirada se posaba con la mía, veía seriedad en sus ojos azules —se que no es el mejor padre que haz tenido...incluso las pocas veces que he estado en tu casa, siempre a maki y a mi nos miró de menos...pero igual, siempre nos aconsejó...—

Dejé salir un gran suspiro. —Lo se... esperemos que no sea un villano.. — terminé aquella conversación, mientras Eli y yo guardabamos el equipo y salíamos con dirección a lo que podiamos decir sala.

Cuando llegamos observé a Hanayo-san cocinando algo, mientras Rin-san veía un poco de televisión extranjera.

—Umi-chan...Eli-chan — Aparecía de la nada Kotori.

—Kotori...hola — Le respondí a lo cual hice una leve reverencia.

A pesar que ya nos conocíamos mejor, siempre trataba de ser muy respetuosa con ella y más por lo que sucedió el día de nuestra cita.

—Hola Kotori-chan — respondía Eli. —Nozomi esta por aquí?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, estuvo aquí unos momentos...pero salió junto con nico — respondió con pena.

Eli simplemente dejó salir un pequeño suspiro como señal de rendición y se fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontraba hanayo-san. No sin antes agradecerle a la peligris por contestar a su pregunta.

—Umi-chan...— escuché su susurro —puedes acompañarme un momento? — Pregunto mientras me señalaba con su mano que la siguiera.

Yo simplemente asentí y comence a seguir su caminata por las intalaciones.

Luego de ir un rato en total silencio, cuando me percaté del recorrido, noté que llegamos a ún lugar de la base de A-rise. Un lugar que llegaba digamos a la superficie...

Una compuerta se abría, dejando ver el gran bosque que se encontraba a los alrededores de todo akihabara. Era imposible que alguien supiera de la entrada de la base ya que desde afuera solo se podian observar grandes rocas...pero la verdad era que un campo de ilusión se encontraba protegiendo. Para mi vista podía observar pasto de un verde tierno y sobre todo las estrellas...se podía apreciar muy bien las constelaciones ya que estaba completamente de noche.

—Que sucede Kotori?— Me acerqué un poco donde ella con curiosidad. Era extraño verla tan sería y callada, a decir verdad desde que la conocí siempre fue reservada pero hoy la notaba distinta, como si algo le preocupara..

—Umi-chan... hace poco escuché por accidente a mi madre..— al fin se volteaba a verme.

—Y que fue lo que escuchastes?— me atreví a preguntar, no se si me lo iba a Compartir. Pero veía en su rostro miedo...

— Sobre el primer villano...— apretaba los puños —al parecer sigue con vida...incluso la escuché decir sobre un plan que ejecutará...y que tu estas involucrada..—

—Espera...¿yo?— pregunte confusa.— c-creo que debistes escuchar mal...no puedo ser yo...— me sentía extraña. Si Kotori escuchó eso de su madre... y si el Primer villano esta vivo y tiene un plan...eso llevaría a que mis sospechas por mi padre aumenten más.

—Lo es Umi-chan... Yo misma la escuché!— levantó un poco la voz. —U-Umi-chan...porque lloras?...— sus ojos color ambar me observaron con sorpresa.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi mejilla y sentí un liquido bajar de el. Sin duda estaba llorando...

—Yo...yo...— trate de formular algo, pero una opresión en mi pecho me lo impedía. Sentía la necesidad de ver a mi padre y enfrentarlo...preguntarle el porque de sus actos. Porque entregarme a personas que solo buscan el mal.

Un abrazo me tomo por sorpresa.

Kotori se encontraba abrazandome, su rostro no lo alcanzaba a ver ya que estaba en enterrado en mi hombro derecho.

Rapidamente comencé a sentir húmedo ese lugar.

—Kotori...— pude al fin formular algo —no llores...— correspondí al abrazo.

No entendía porque ambas llorabamos en el hombro de cada quien. Pero algo en mi sentía la necesidad de desahogarme en ese momento. No solo por la traición de mi padre...si no, por el simple hecho de haberme tratado mal desde pequeña. Me sentía herida, traicionada e incluso impotente.

—Umi-chan...— susurró —no quiero que nada malo te pase..— apretó su agarre. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, la chica que estaba en mi hombro llorando...aquella que por alguna extraña razón me intrigaba tanto hasta el punto de querer saber más de ella. Esa misma chica me estaba diciendo que no soportaría perderme. Esas simples palabras bastaban para sacar mi fortaleza que hace ratos me había abandonado.

—descuida Kotori...— levante mi frente, mientras secaba las ultimas lagrimas que salían de mi. —Te prometo que no me sucederá nada...por favor no llores...— agarre su rostro mientras secaba sus lagrimas, algo captó mi atención.

Nuestras miradas estaban sobre la una con la otra. Ambar con ambar chocaban en el contacto visual.

Rapidamente la atmósfera cambio drásticamente, el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras la luna alumbraba aquel hermoso bosque que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas. Dejandome ver con claridad el hermoso rostro de aquella peligris. Sus facciones me facinaban, sus labios rosas...su tierna mirada hasta el leve sonrojo en su rostro me parecía encantador.

Nuestros rostros comenzaron acercarse lentamente, cerrando poco a poco nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo; esperando que el contacto sobre aquellos labios llegara.

Siento su respiración chocar con la mía, mi corazón latía demasiado incluso llegue a pensar que Kotori lo escucharía perfectamente si seguía así, incluso lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho con la idea de detener aquel latir, pero no podía. Me sorprendía como aquella chica podía provocar estas emociones en mi. Quería que aquel beso llegará, que acabará de una vez toda esta espera. Quería probar el sabor de aquellos carnosos y rosados labios. Sabía que si aquel contacto llegaba sería el fin, sabía que si la besaba no habría vuelta atrás, que Kotori sería mi debilidad, aunque suene demasiado exagerado, para mi lo era. Esto era verdaderamente vergonzoso pero al mismo tiempo perfecto.

—Ejem..chicas..— una voz nos interrumpió sacandonos rapidamente de aquella atmósfera que se habia creado en ambas.

Con decepción reaccionó Kotori apartandose de mi agarre.

Yo seguía todavía fuera de la realidad incluso sentía mi cara arder, la idea de besar a Kotori seguía en mis vergozosos pensamientos. Solo esperaba que en ese momento la persona que nos interrumpió no fuera Eli...ya que me mataría con sus burlas.

—Tsubasa-san...— escuché a Kotori nombrar a la lider de A-rise.

Rapidamente me volteó y efectivamente era ella.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, incluso noté que Kotori estaba apenada y no la culpo. Yo estaba igual.

—Kotori...Umi...— un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsubasa —lamento haberlas interrumpido...bueno en lo que estaban haciendo.— apartó la mirada un segundo.

Me sentía vergonzada.

—Yo...mmm...bueno..— trataba de formular una buena excusa pero nada salía.

—descuiden, no deben contarme — rapidamente cambio su expresión a sería —necesitamos reunirnos pronto...las espero en la sala de reuniones— finalizó mientras se marchaba del lugar.

—Umi-chan...yo no quise...— exclamaba Kotori con pena, pero la interrumpí.

—tranquila Kotori...esto me hizo muy feliz— la abracé para darle confianza —es muy vergonzoso pero tu me haces feliz...¿vamos?—finalice.

En el rostro de kotori se formo una sonrisa acompañada de un gran sonrojo mientras asentía a mis ultimas palabras.

[Fin Umi pov]

Eli Pov

Nos encontrábamos todas reunidas en la sala de reunión. Lo que me parecía un poco extraño es que Nozomi y Nico no estuvieran invitadas. Se supone que era algo urgente y deberiamos de estar todas...pero solo nuestro grupo y Kotori estabamos.

—Bien, comienza la reunión— hablaba Tsubasa-san. Mientras Toudou-san cerraba la entrada de la sala donde nos encontrabamos.

—se preguntarán el porque de esta reunión ¿No?— parecía un poco sería —verán...lo que les contaremos es confidencial. Pero sobre todo urgente.— Aparecía la pantalla holográfica en el centro de la mesa redonda que se encontraba en la sala.

—Que es eso?— Pregunto Maki a lo que la líder acababa de poner en la pantalla.

—Información del primer villano. No es mucha pero si importante—afirmó.

—No se supone que estaba muerto?— esta vez era yo la que formulaba la pregunta.

—Exacto...se suponía...— bajo un poco la mirada. —pero recibimos un informe anónimo de que el sigue con vida; incluso mandaron información sobre una organización de supervillanos al otro extremo de la ciudad. Digamos que fuera de akihabara.—

—Saben quién lo envío? Y si es verdadera?— Umi tenía sus dudas.

—La OSH investigó el informe y se comprobó que era cierto— Toudou respondía —pero quien fue la fuente todavia sigue en misterio.— finalizó

—Encontraron a la organización de villanos?— Esta vez Kotori preguntaba.

—asi es.— respondía Anju-san —pero no solo eso, tambien se confirmó quien iba al frente de dicha organización...Elentra esta operando todo, incluso planea atacar Tokio—

Todas comenzamos a tragar fuerte, incluso pude observar como Umi apretaba los puños.

—Eso quiere decir que mi padre esta involucrado no?— se atrevió a preguntar mi amiga.

—Si...pero no solo eso...— hablo tsubasa-san —nadie conoce al primer supervillano...asi que sospechamos que tu padre lo es.—

—Eso es imposible!— se exaltó rápidamente, tenía el ceño fruncido —Mi padre no podría serlo...el no...— se quedo en silencio apretando ambos puños.

—Tranquila Umi...— me acerque a ella para reconfortarla —talves sea un error...— trataba de tranquilizarla. Despues de todo era imposible que su padre fuera el primero no? Digo...es imposible no?

—puede ser un error...pero hasta ahora es el mas sospecho— agregó la líder —pero el motivo de esta reunión es para prepararnos para este domingo. Si en verdad van atacar...estaremos preparados. Umi, tu tendras que quedarte en la base, no podemos dejarte ir a tu casa...es peligroso— la observó con seriedad.

Pero mi amiga negaba con la cabeza lo cual nos confundía a todas.

— Tengo que ir por mi madre...— levantó su vista —y no pueden detenerme...— sentenció.

Un suspiro de resignación dejó salir nuestra líder — Esta bien...puedes ir por tu madre...pero Eli y Maki iran contigo— quitaba la pantalla holográfica.

—A todo esto... por que no estan Nozomi y Nico?— al fin podia formular aquella pregunta que me estaba inquietando.

—Sobre eso...— Anju-san hablaba nuevamente —son sospechosas de infiltrar información a nuestros enemigos.—

—Eso es imposible!— Grito Kotori. —Ellas no harían algo así...— bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Apoyo a Kotori...— me acerque un poco a A-rise —Nozomi no nos traicionaria...— quería aferrarme en aquellas palabras.

—Nico-chan tampoco— se unía mi amiga pelirroja, mientras fruncia el ceño.

—Nosotras queremos pensar eso, pero hay informes incluso videos donde se muestra cuando ingresan a la sala de registro. — Tsubasa hablaba mientras ponía nuevamente la pantalla holográfica con un video.

En el se muestra a Nozomi infiltrandose sin permiso en la sala, incluso se ve cuando ella le entrega esos documentos a nico quien salía por el portal con ellos.

—D-Debe de haber una explicación...Nico-chan debe de tener una explicación...ella es buena..— Maki trataba de creer en la pelinegra.

—Nozomi tambien...— la apoyaba —Ella tambien debe de tener una explicación.—

—Nosotras tambien pensamos eso...pero por los momentos ellas son sospechosas— A-rise se levantaban y quitaban la pantalla — ellas no deben de saber sobre esta reunión, ni mucho menos que son sospechosas, entienden?—

Todas asentíamos sin decir alguna palabra. Era dificil creer que nuestras amigas pudieran traicionarnos, no queriamos creer eso...pero estaban las pruebas, eran sospechosas...pero yo se que todo esto debe tener una explicación, yo se que nozomi es buena...lo se.

[Fin Eli pov]

Nico pov

—Nicocchi...— Escuché la voz de nozomi —debemos ir— salió del lugar.

Estire mis brazos mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo, no tenia animos de nada. Desde que nos llamó Elentra para una reunion de emergencia, nos la habíamos pasado esperandola. A decir verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que esten tramando esta vez, la única que sabe sobre los planes de Elentra es Nozomi...A mi simplemente me ha dejado la carga de robar información de los registro de A-rise. Enserio como la odio... odio hacer estas cosas malas, siempre tuve el gran sueño de convertirme en super heroína, pero no solo eso. Siempre quise ser la heroína que salva a todas las personas, la que saca de todo peligro a cualquier persona...quería ser como Fire Blast, Pero principalmente como mi padre. Desde pequeña me hablo mucho de Fire Blast, cada vez que relataba cada victoria del Papá de Maki siempre tenía un brillo en sus ojos, era lo que mas me gustaba ver en el.

Me levante del sofa que estaba en una sala de la instalación y suspire con pesadez.

—Espero no se le ocurra nada malo a Elentra— dije para mi misma y salir con dirección a la reunión.

Cuando llegué al gran salón que tenía la base. Pude observar muchos villanos, incluso me sorprendió ver al segundo y al tercero de los villanos mas fuertes.

Algunos novatos estaban a los alrededores. Elentra estaba en el centro de toda esa conmoción.

Un gran silencio invadió el salón, yo me encontraba firme y atenta. Busqué con la mirada a Nozomi y mi gran sorpresa fue verla sentada junto con Elentra y los dos grandes villanos.

— Todos saben porque estamos reunidos hoy— Al fin la voz de Elentra se escuchaba por el lugar.

Todos los novatos y algunos con rangos mayores asentían y gritaban con emoción.

— Dentro de tres dias comenzará una gran batalla...una batalla que debemos ganar.— se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar al frente. Todos la observaban, seguían sus movimientos con sus miradas, ella se veía muy decidida, incluso parecía una gran líder si no fuera malvada.

— Necesito que todos ustedes logren tomar Tokio. Una vez sea nuestro, nadie nos impedirá nada, seremos libres, sin que ningun super héroe nos este persiguieron o atrapando. Incluso tomaremos venganza de las muchas veces que nos han arruinadode todos nuestros planes...— exclamó con mucha determinación.

Todos respondían con un ''Si'' a cada palabra que decía. Aquel salon retumbaba con los gritos que dejaban salir todos aquellos villanos. Estaba asombrada, no por ver a Elentra motivar a muchos villanos, si no, ver que estaban tan dispuestos a tomar tokio. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenía miedo, sentía que algo malo se aproximaba y tenía miedo de decepcionar a nuestras amigas.

—Para que todo esto suceda, debemos entrenar y planear muy bien cada movimiento. — se giraba a los dos grandes villanos —ustedes me ayudaran en eso—

Ambos asintieron con gran firmeza.

— Nozomi! — Gritó —ven aquí — Ver a mi amiga dirigirse cabizbaja donde estaba Elentra causó gran temor en mi. No me gustaba para nada que mi hermana estuviera involucrada en cosas como el mal para muchas personas inocentes.

— Ella estará encargada de traernos a una chica en particular. — dirigió su vista en mí. Lo cual me sorprendió bastante. -Yazawa, ven aquí — Ordenó.

Todos rápidamente me empezaron a observar, incluso dejaron espacio libre para que yo caminara libremente donde Elentra.

Cuando al fin llegué, baje la vista. Elentra reía plácidamente — Ellas dos forman parte de A-rise, con éxito nos traerán a las hijas de los dos grandes héroes y de Sonoda Umi. —

Todos empezaron apoyar el plan de Elentra. Incluso los dos Villanos se levantaron de sus asientos y sonrieron con placer.

Esto no me estaba gustando para nada...traicionar a Eli, a Umi...sobre todo a Maki... No quería que esa pelirroja dejará de creer en mi...Elentra, Elentra siempre nos metía en sus trabajos sucios...

— Nicocchi..— Nozomi apretó mi mano —saldremos de esta, ya veras..— me aferre en aquellas palabras...

[Fin Nico pov]

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una peli-azul se encontraba saliendo de una base con sus dos amigas. En todos estos días, A-rise nunca la dejó abandonar la instalación. Umi necesitaba ver a su madre, ponerla a salvó...no es que dudará del amor de su padre a su preciada progenitora. Pero si el resultará ser el villano numero 1 no sería capaz de lastimarla?

No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. No mientras ella pudierá hacer algo al respecto.

— Umi...tu padre no nos tiene que ver. — la Pelirroja exclamaba.

— Lo se, tendremos que dividirnos...— se paró en seco. Al fin estaban cerca de la propiedad Sonoda. Observó cada rincón, incluso utilizó su super oído para saber si su padre estaba en el lugar. Cuando confirmó que no había rastro de el, se dirigio a sus amigas.

— Eli, quiero que te quedes afuera. Vigila si mi padre llega a la casa. — exclamó — con un susurró bastará — finalizó para luego dirigirse a la pelirroja.

—Tu vendras conmigo — se levantó — necesitaré que protegas a mi madre por si algo sale mal —

Ambas chicas asintieron con el plan de su amiga.

La pelirubia se escondió en unos arbustos que estaban en las afueras del lugar.

Umi y Maki se dirigieron con tranquilidad a la propiedad.

Una vez adentro colocaron su respectivo calzado en la entrada y se adentraron hasta llegar a la sala.

Un silencio inundaba aquella vivienda. Umi tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que desde que avanzaron a la pequeña sala no encontraron rastro de su madre. Incluso la cocina se encontraba totalmente vacía.

—Umi...tengo un mal presentimiento...— susurró con miedo su amiga.

Umi seguía avanzando con cautela, subió a la parte alta de la casa. Buscó en cada habitación si había rastro de su madre, pero fruncia el ceño con desesperación.

—No esta...— susurró con temor —No esta mi madre!— se exaltó un poco.

Su amiga estaba atenta a cada movimiento de ella. Incluso la resguardaba por si su padre aparecía en los pasillos ya que aquel silencio le parecia algo extraño.

Un ruido en el patio trasero las puso en alerta.

—De donde vino eso?— pregunto con angustia la pelirroja.

—del patio...— respondió con intriga. Utilizó su super oído y solo logró escuchar tres voces conocidas y tres extrañas. —debemos ir rapido—

La pelirroja símplemente asintió y salieron con gran velocidad a dicho lugar.

Cuando al fin llegaron, observaron a su amiga pelirubia inconsciente.

Nozomi y nico estaban junto con dos desconocidos para ellas.

—¡¿Eli?!— gritó Maki mientras salía corriendo donde ella.

La peliazul se acercaba con cautela donde estaban sus dos amigas sin despegar su mirada de aquellas dos personas.

—Que hacen aquí— se atrevió a preguntar.

La pelimorada trataba de dar una explicación, o al menos responder adecuadamente pero nada salía.

—A llevarlas con nosotras. Órdenes de A-rise...— Mentía con descaro aquella pelinegra.

Un gran estruendo se escuchaba por todos lados de la ciudad.

—!!No mientas Nico-chan!!— aquel grito venía de la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba dolida. Sabía que venían para otras cosas y no por ordenes. Despues de todo A-rise les dijo que no iban a poner en esta misión a sus amiga?... no sabía como considerarlas ahora.

—sabemos que son las intrusas..— apretaba ambos puños —Porqué nico...¡¡¿PORQUE?!!—

—No es tu asunto...— respondió de la mas fría forma que podía en esos momentos. Sentía dolor, ya que aquella mirada de la pelirroja solo mostraban desaprobación. Le partía en dos el corazón, pero todo lo hacía para mantener con vida a su familia.

—N-Nozomi...— con gran esfuerzo se levantaba aquella pelirubia.

—Elicchi...yo...— trataba de acercarse pero la pequeña mano de su amiga detenía sus pasos.

—Nos traicionaron...— la voz de Umi sonaba —Diganme...porque estar con Elentra...porque apoyar al primer villano? No eramos amigas todas?—

—Tu...Tu no sabes nada de nosotras!!— pequeñas lagrimas salían de nico, alarmando a dos.

—Pero si que tardan eh?— Aquella voz puso nerviosa a la pelimorada y a la pelinegra. —Ya saben que pasará si no me cumplen— aparecía de un portal Elentra.

—Tu...— Umi iba a lanzarse contra ella pero una voz la detuvo.

—Quieta Umi...— del dojo aparecía su padre quien traía como rehén a su madre, lo cual la puso alerta.

— Así que era cierto...— una sonrisa se escuchaba por todo el lugar —Quién pensaría que la Inútil de mi Hija obtendría poderes...— se posicionó al lado de Elentra sin soltar aquella sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

—U-Umi...vete— se escuchó debil su madre.

—Que le hicistes...— susurró con fuerza. —Si le haces daño...yo...—

—Me matarás?— sonrió con gracia —Porfavor Umi...eres una heroína, jamas lo harás.—

—Pero si puede llevarte a la justicia.— defendió su amiga Pelirroja. —Nico...Nozomi, ustedes también pueden llevar a Elentra a la justicia...solo...—

—Pierdes tu tiempo Nishikino...— hablaba con odio Elentra —Ellas estarán siempre conmigo—

Ambas chicas simplemente bajaron la cabeza sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas. Sentían vergüenza, sentían la necesidad de salir huyendo de aquella situación pero alli estaban sumisas ante su opresora.

—Diles Yazawa, diles que estas conmigo— se dirigía a la pelinegra que esta solo apretaba ambos puños, con dolor respondió.

—Rindete Nishikino...las tres no tienen oportunidad con Elentra..— su mirada era fría, sin ninguna emoción —Ustedes no son nada para nosotras...—

—Ni siquiera Kotori?— Se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul.

Con todo el dolor del mundo se mantuvo fría —Ni Kotori...—

Un gran silencios se exparcio por todo el lugar, solo los grandes estruendo de la ciudad se podían escuchar, incluso la pequeña brisa sonaba con fuerza.

Umi, Eli y Maki se encontraban en posición de ataque. Al igual que sus adversarios.

Una hoja de aquel árbol de Cerezo que se encontraba en aquel patio comenzó a caer lentamente.

Cuando al fin toco el suelo, El grupo Soldier Game salió a gran velocidad con el objetivo de atacar a Elentra y aquellas dos que alguna vez llamaron amigas.

Cuando estaban a punto de ser tocadas por nozomi, quien las iba a poner a dormir. Un gran agujero negro apareció enfrente de ellas llevandolas a otro lugar fuera de Akihabara.

—Maldita sea!!— gritó con fastidió Elentra mientras se dirigía a las dos Jovenes —ustedes tienen la culpa...— con una mano sujeto del cuello a la pobre pelinegra que se retorcia del dolor.

—Dejala...Elentra por favor— suplicaba con dolor la pelimorada.

Y justo a tiempo llegó un informante a traerle noticias aquella mujer despiadada.

—A-rise esta a punto de caer...la necesitamos—

Elentra soltó su agarre de aquella pelinegra y sonreía con placer.

—Al fin podre capturarlas...— se dirigía al portal —Ustedes...cuando regrese se las verán conmigo— finalizó mientras se perdía en aquel portal junto con el padre de Umi.

—Estas Bien Nicocchi?— Preguntó con desesperación.

La nombrada símplemente asentía mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Debemos salvar a nuestra familia, Nozomi...— se levantaba con la ayuda de la pelimorada y se marchaban en un agujero negro con un destino en particular. Salvar a su familia...

Tsubasa pov

Desde hace uno momentos nos llegaban varios reportes de ataques por villanos en toda la ciudad.

Los grandes Héroes se encontraban ayudando a los que recién eran novatos en OSH , quiénes ahora estaban apoyando en la detención de aquel ataque masivo.

—Tsubasa-san...— Escuché la voz de hanayo. Quién parecía un poco preocupada ante la situación.

—Sucede algo Hanayo?— me atreví a preguntar aun sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta.

En frente de ambas se encontraba la pantalla Holográfica, en el estaba enfocado todo Tokio. Se podía observar los múltiples ataques que estaba sufriendo. Fruncí un poco de ceño ya que sentía tanta molestia al ver gente inocente ser afectada por aquel caos.

—van a ir ¿cierto?— se acercaba con preocupación.

Yo simplemente asentí ante su respuesta.

—Enana...— Erena aparecía junto con anju. —Debemos ir ya.—

—Lo se...— me voltee para verlas. Luego pasé mi vista a hanayo. —Tu y Rin cuidaran de la base...escondan la poca información que queda.— me disponía a salir, no si antes dar mi última orden.

—Si llegan a penetrar la base...— le lance una mirada sería —abandonenlo...—

Pude observar que Hanayo iba a decirme algo pero mejor decidí salir del lugar antes que mas villanos aparecieran y atacaran mas gente inocente.

Cuando al fin llegamos al centro de Akihabara, se podría observar gente saliendo descontrolada de sus negocios incluso se veían desesperados por buscar un lugar seguro.

Me llamó la atención una pequeña niña que por alguna razón se encontraba sola, llorando en medio de la calle principal. Un villano se dirigía a su dirección, por instinto salté del edificio donde me encontraba y fui a detener el avance del villano.

—Que hace una pequeña niña en medio de una maldita ciudad apunto de caer?— reía con malicia.

La niña por instinto retrocedía poco a poco de aquella amenaza. Lagrimas salían de su rostro, ella sentía demasiado miedo de lo que le podría pasar.

Justo cuando el sujeto se lanzó contra ella, le lance un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas dejandolo aturdido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— me acerqué con cautela. En sus ojos podía observar alivio.

—Si...estoy bien— se levantó —Gracias onee-chan.— sonrio.

—Vete antes que sea tardé— le advertí. Ella simplemente hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo como nunca.

Aquel villano habia tomado posición de ataque.

Estaba dispuesta a dar mi mejor golpe con tal de acabarlo rápido pero cuando el villano corrió frente a mi un gran puño de roca lo golpeo directamente dejandolo inconsciente para un gran rato.

—Erena...era mío— me acerqué sin ganas donde mi amiga, la cual traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento enana...— respondió con burla —pero fuistes muy lenta—

—Tsu-chan...Erena...Miren.— señalo Anju.

Seguímos su mano con nuestras vistas hasta que podíamos observar como salía humo en muchos lugares de la ciudad y no solo eso. Observé como nos tenían rodeadas a las tres.

Muchos villanos de diferentes rangos estaban delante de nosotras. Otros se dispersaban a diferentes lugares de la Ciudad.

—Creó que esta va a ser una larga batalla eh?— sonreí con pesadez.

Mis dos amigas se encontraban relajadas. No demostraban ningun temor pero yo sabia que estaban un poco preocupadas. No por perder, si no, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Lista Tsu-chan?— preguntó Anju —¿Erena?—

Ambas simplemente sentíamos con posición de ataque. No dejaríamos que esos villanos se tomarán Tokio, aunque nos cueste la vida protegeriamos el lugar en que nacimos...

[Fin Tsubasa pov]

Kotori pov

—Madre debemos salir ya!!— gritecon mucha preocupación.

 ** _Tiempo Atrás._**

Hace una hora Erena-san me habia ordenado buscar a la Directora de OSH. Sentí demasiado nervios cuando vi que la organización estaba rodeada por muchos villanos, estaban peleando junto con los grandes héroes, ellos estaban protegiendo el lugar, no porque fuera algo sagrado. Si no, porque en esa organización se encontraba toda la historia de los primeros super héroes, Fire Blast junto con Relámpago amarillo les hacia frente a mas de cientos de villanos.

Yo con cautela pude ingresar sin tener que pelear por el camino.

—Minami-san— escuché la voz del padre de Maki. Quién venía a toda prisa a mi dirección.

—que sucede Señor?— pregunté con impaciencia.

—Tranquila no quitaré tiempo— sonrió —debes proteger a tu madre. Ella se encuentra en la sala de registro guardando todo—

—Esta bien...Gracias— fue lo único que me vino en mente.

Al momento de volver por mi camino escuchó nuevamente su voz.

—Esta bien Maki?— se le veía preocupado.

—Tranquilo Fire Blast..— le dediqué una sonrisa sincera —Ella es fuerte. Estará bien—

Con esa simple respuesta noté como su semblante cambiaba. Dispuesto a salir hizo una reverencia y salió a los villanos que se encontraban camino a ingresar.

Luego de correr tanto encontré la sala de registro que tenía la OSH. Cuando entre pude observar a mi madre guardando todos los registros en ella.

Mi madre tiene la habilidad de conectarse con toda red posible. Pero tiene una debilidad, si ella llegase a conectarse a una red infectada con virus...ella acapararía dicho problema.

 ** _Fin Tiempo atrás_**.

—Tranquila Kotori...falta poco— decía con dificultad ya que necesitaba toda la concentración del mundo para ingresar esa información en ella.

—Pero madre...ya estan aquí!!— Grité un poco.

En el gran salon había un techo de cristal. Unos villanos lograron ingresar a través de el.

Mi madre no iba a dejar el proceso de transferencia. Debía protegerla a como de lugar.

Con mi telequinesis levante varios objetos pesados y los lance a cada individuo.

Solo a uno logre darle dejandolo inconsciente. Me quedaban 5 más, el mas cerca a mi madre intentaba alcanzarla pero me posicione en frente de ella y con mi hagilidad decidí contraatacar con golpes de puño. No era muy buena con la defensa propia, pero Nozomi y Nico me enseñaron muy bien a golpear con mayor fuerza.

En medio de mi pelea con aquel sujeto, los cuatro restantes se unieron con el objetivo de dejarme en desventaja y vencerme al fin.

Me puse en retaguardia esperando el primer ataque, el cual lo proporcionó con el que estaba peleando hace momentos. Con facilidad lo esquive, los demas se lanzaron contra mi y yo simplemente trataba de esquivar cada golpe. Uno que otro impactaba en mis costillas o piernas, si seguía en este ritmo de solo defenderme y no atacar, pronto sería vencida. Hasta que escuché un estruendo, yo por defenza me tape con ambas manos ante aquel estruendo.

—Estas bien?— escuché decir

—S-Si— fue lo único que pude decir. Mientras mi vista se aclaraba ante aquel impacto.

Pude observar al padre de Eli y Maki viniendo con preocupación donde mi madre y yo.

—Señora Minami— Fire blast se acercó a ella —Logró su objetivo?—

Mi madre seguía en aquella gran pantalla Holográfica hasta que dio la vuelta y mostro una gran sonrisa con poco de cansancio.

—¡Madre!— Grité ya que cayo desmayada en el suelo.

—Debemos salir de aquí— Advirtió Relampago amarillo.

Ya que una gran rodeada de villanos se acercaban a nuestra dirección.

Yo simplemente asentí mientras me levantaba y saliamos del lugar.

Solo esperaba que Umi-chan y las demas estuviera bien, donde quiera que estén.

 ** _Continuará_**...

 ** _Nota: tanto tiempo XD holaaaa, espero no me maten por tarde...ehmmm...un mes?.-. bueno lamento la espera y vaya es primera vez que tengo el siguiente capitulo ya casi hecho XD es un milagro jaja espero les guste como va la historia. y no piensen que este es el final ya que dije que esto va para largo:3 saludos a todo y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo? ah feliz año nuevo atrasado XD_**


	16. Capitulo 15: La Gran Batalla Parte 2

Capítulo 15: La Gran Batalla Parte 2

[Umi pov]

—¿Que sucedió? —pregunté, llevándome una de mis manos a mi cabeza. Ya que un gran dolor se hacía presente.

—No lo sé...—Maki despertaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que era ese agujero? —Se levantaba al fin Eli, quien nos ayudaba a ponernos de pie.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Solo una mesita de centro estaba en la habitación, tenía que admitir...el lugar daba un aspecto tétrico. Ya que las paredes eran de un tono grisáceo.

—Bienvenidas —un señor salía de la oscuridad, alarmándonos a todas.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras él sonreía y le daba luz al lugar.

—Su salvador... —abría una puerta. —Vengan... necesitan conocer a alguien, mas tú... Sonoda-san —comenzó a caminar fuera del pasillo.

Dejándome con muchas dudas.

Con temor avance un poco, pero una voz me hizo frenar.

—¿Debemos confiar en él? —preguntaba con duda Maki. —Digo... Elentra te quiere como de lugar, podría ser una trampa.—

—Maki tiene razón —se le unía Eli. —No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte... —bajó la cabeza con preocupación.

—Tranquilas —me dirigía a ambas mientras les daba un leve abrazó. —No me perderán, Jamás! —me separé mientras les dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

Eli y Maki sonrieron con un leve sonrojo, mientras salíamos de aquella oscura habitación.

El señor nos esperaba con una tranquila paciencia, nos indicó que lo siguiéramos por aquel lugar.

Eli y Maki seguían con la mirada cada movimiento que realizase aquel sujeto. Yo simplemente seguía observando los alrededores, los muros eran algo peculiar. Eran de un material que solo se utilizaba en la edad media, rocas talladas a mano. Lo que me dio la idea de estar en algún castillo abandonado.

—Sonoda-san —la voz de aquel hombre me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —fue lo primero que atiné en decir.

Pude observar como su rostro cambiaba al momento de pensar en que decir.

—Nosotros sabemos todo lo que pasa en el mundo —sonó calmado sin apartar su vista del frente.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Eli. —¿Hay más en este lugar? —cuestionó.

El hombre simplemente asentía mientras nos indicaba que dobláramos a la derecha.

Un gran jardín estaba frente a nuestros rostros. Llenos de rosas y girasoles que lo adornaban mariposas y que otros pájaros en el lugar.

El señor indicó que siguiéramos avanzando, hasta llegar en el centro del jardín. Un hombre se encontraba flotando en su lugar, a lo que mis ojos podían observar; era que el señor de muy edad avanzada se encontraba meditando.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó en un susurró Eli, mientras Maki retorcía un mechón de su cabello.

—No lo sé... —respondí mientras el señor que nos había guiado hasta aquí, se le acercó.

—Señor... hice su pedido —se inclinó. —Aquí esta Sonoda Umi.—

No sé porque, pero cuando escuche mi nombre una corriente de energía se sintió en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer un poco.

—Gracias viejo amigo... —Bajaba de aquella altura y posicionaba sus pies en el suelo.

Nosotras tres tragábamos fuerte mientras nos mirábamos cada una, como señal de no entender.

—Se preguntarán quien soy... —nuevamente el anciano se dirigía, pero esta vez nos observaba con atención. —Se los diré... —suspiró.

—Esperé... —lo interrumpí. —¿Como saben mi nombre?, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? — pregunté con brusquedad. Ya la paciencia se me había acabado.

—Evitamos que Elentra te tuviera en su poder. —respondió el que nos guio aquí.

—Escucha Sonoda Umi —nuevamente aquel anciano se escuchaba. —Elentra te quiere por una simple razón... —

—¿Qué razón? —tenía intriga, ¿Por qué razón Elentra me quería con tanta desesperación?

—Tu albergas un gran poder… —se acercó a mí. —Un poder que puede cambiar el mundo entero.—

—¿Cambiar el mundo entero? —susurre.

—Elentra lo quiere, ¿no? —Maki preguntaba con frustración.

—Así es Nishikino-san —hablo nuevamente el otro sujeto. —Ella es la clave de la paz en este mundo. —

—No puedo serlo... yo, no... —me trababa con mis palabras. Era imposible que yo fuera la que traería paz en el mundo.

—Lo eres...— nuevamente aquel anciano se dirigía a mí con una gran sonrisa. —Porque tú tienes el poder que liberé.

—¿Liberó? —me robaba las palabras Eli. —Usted es el creador de ese poder? —preguntó.

—Ese poder no llegó a ti por simple causalidad. —sonrió. —Yo lo liberé con el objetivo de encontrar un nuevo portador... un portador que tenga el corazón más puro. Y esa eres tú Sonoda Umi. Tu eres mi sucesora. —finalizó.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que el poder que tenía albergado, aquel poder que un día calló en mí, tenía un gran destino por delante. Un destino que sin duda sería lleno de muchos obstáculos y desafíos.

—Me presentaré —respondió el otro sujeto. —Soy Delusion Dream —dijo.

Pero aquel nombre me sorprendía demasiado, incluso deje salir un pequeño grito de asombro.

—Usted... usted es el padre de Kotori!!! —grité con asombro. Ganándome las miradas de todos y la de él también.

—¿C-Conoce a mi hija? —se acercó un poco. —¿Como esta?¿Esta grande? —hizo un sin fin de preguntas.

—Sí, ella está bien... —respondí con una gran sonrisa. — Ella es muy fuerte y heredó su poder.—

Pude observar como unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Gracias... —susurró

—Ella lo ama. —finalicé.

El simplemente asintió y volvió a su posición.

—Vaya... así que Delusion Dream es el padre de Kotori ¿eh? —Eli lo miraba intrigado.

—Ya veo porque ella tiene Telequinesis. —susurró audible Maki.

—Sí él es es Delusion Dream... —volví a observar aquel anciano. —Tu eres Gekko Kamen, ¿no? El primer Super Héroes de todos los tiempos. —dejé salir aquella duda que tenía en ese momento.

Ganándome un asentamiento de su parte, lo cual causo muchas sensaciones en mí. El hombre que salvó a la tierra múltiples de veces... el hombre que más admiro, si ese hombre estaba parado justo enfrente de mí.

—Yo… yo... —no tenía palabras. Esto estaba fuera de mis límites.

—Disculpe a nuestra amiga. —sonrió Eli, seguida de Maki. —Ella es una gran fan suya —finalizaba mi amiga pelirroja.

Una gran carcajada se escuchó en aquel jardín, haciendo que algunas aves salieran volando del susto.

—Ustedes son muy unidas… —dijo secándose una pequeña lagrima que le había salido por la risa.

—Somos como hermanas! —alzó la voz con entusiasmo Eli.

Logrando causar un leve sonrojo en Maki y en mí.

Una señal de alerta se hizo notar por el lugar.

Una pantalla Holográfica aparecía enfrente de todos nosotros. En él se podía apreciar todo Tokio, ciertas partes estaban en llamas. Otras estaban llenas de peleas entre los héroes y villanos, quien estaban pereciendo eran los buenos.

—No puede ser… —me acerqué un poco más con frustración. —debemos hacer algo... — apreté mis puños.

Mis dos amigas pensaban lo mismo, ya que asistieron a lo que había dicho.

—No podemos... —El Primero respondía con pesar. —No podemos aún... tienes que entrenar para liberar los demás poderes que llevas en ti.—

—¡¿Y dejar que Tokio caiga?! —alcé mi voz.

No podía quedarme así como así, mientras los demás arriesgan sus vidas por defender la paz y el orden.

—Todavía no alcanzas tu máximo poder. —respondió. —Eres un blanco fácil... —quitó la pantalla. —pequeños sacrificios llevan la paz al mundo. —finalizó.

Sentía mi cara arder. Sentía furia, no era posible que aquellas palabras salieran del hombre que en su tiempo fue el salvador de aquella paz que hoy era quebrantada.

—No me importa... —susurre audible. —Jure defenderlos. Costará lo que costara…—

Una corriente eléctrica se presentaba en todo mi cuerpo. Una luz azul se desprendía de mi ser.

Noté que el primero se sobresaltó ante mi poder.

—Lo siento Primero... —agarré ambas manos de mis amigas. —Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.—

Lo último que vi fue ver correr a Gekko Kamen. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontrábamos flotando a gran altura sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

—U-Umi!!! No se volar!! —se estremecía Eli poniéndome en alerta.

—Cállate! Idiota. —dije con fastidió. —no caerás...—

Pude observar como Eli tragaba fuerte, mientras Maki se encontraba serena.

Poco a poco solté el agarre de ambas. Sentí como Eli se estremecía con temor.

—Confía en Umi. —hablo Maki, logrando calmar a mi amiga.

Como si supiera lo que hacía. Solté a ambas, quienes no caían al suelo. Por lo contrario, flotaban junto a mí.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? —Eli estaba maravillada.

—No lo sé... —me excuse. —pero siento que algo nuevo salió.—

—Nuevo poder. —Hablo secamente Maki. —como dijo Gekko Kamen, surgirán más poderes.—

Un estruendo llamo nuestra atención.

Elentra estaba atacando y no era a cualquier persona... era al grupo A-rise.

Yo sentía que algo nuevo surgía en mí. Tenía la sensación que podía controlar las partículas con mi mente. Incluso de teletransportarme a mi antojo en cualquier lugar.

—¿Listas? —pregunté, mientras mi amigas asentían.

Agarre ambas manos de ellas y utilice aquel poder que habíamos utilizado para llegar en ese momento.

[Fin Umi pov]

—¡¡Cubran a Minami-san!! —se pudo escuchar el grito del segundo súper héroe.

A-rise junto a los dos grandes héroes y ambas peligrices se encontraban rodeadas por todos los villanos de Elentra.

Incluso, los dos fuertes súper villanos estaban en el lugar.

Su objetivo, era proteger la información que estaba en la directora de la organización. Mientras para los villanos era obtenerla.

—Capturen a la directora!! —ordenó con fastidió aquella mujer enmascarada.

Un numero exagerado de villanos salieron corriendo, volando hasta los pocos súper héroes que quedaban en pie.

Una pelea comenzaba, los villanos de rango menor peleaban a muerte contra los súper héroes de rango casi inexperto pero con la decisión de pelear hasta el final con tal de salvar aquella información que ha pasado protegida por muchos años.

—A-rise!! —gritó con burla Elentra. —Ustedes son mías! —bajo de lo alto posicionadose en frente de las nombradas.

Tsubasa junto con Erena y Anju se mantenían con la retaguardia esperando que el ataque de Elentra llegará. Lo cual no tardó, una luz impacto en Anju, pero esta lo esquivó con facilidad frustrando a la villana.

—Malditas... —otra luz era lanzado con dirección a Erena.

La pelimorada lo esquivaba mientras contraatacaba con un movimiento de rocas. Pero Elentra los destruyó con su energía.

Cuando al fin el humo se dispersó, Elentra traía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Veo que no han cambiado nada. — corrió con velocidad a Tsubasa.

—!!Tsu-chan!!... !!Enana!! —se escuchó el grito desesperado de sus amigas. Pero Tsubasa se puso en posición de pelea.

Un puño golpeo en sus costillas haciéndola doblegar. Elentra impactaría el siguiente golpe, pero Tsubasa fue más rápida en su puño, lo rodeó un poco de metal y lo impacto en el estómago de la villana.

Elentra gritó de dolor, mientras llevaba sus manos en su estómago y daba pasos hacia tras.

—Vamos Elentra... —bufo. —Recién empiezo.

—Anju... Erena —las llamó —ustedes vayan por Kotori y la Directora. Yo me encargó de Elentra—

Las dos chicas se miraron con preocupación pero debían confiar en las habilidades de su querida amiga.

Simplemente asintieron y salieron al lugar ordenado por su líder.

—Crees que podrás conmigo... Kira —se levantó de golpe mientras dejaba salir un sin fin de energía blanca donde se encontraba la líder de A-rise.

Cualquiera pensaría que la que recibiera ese impactó estuviera ya acabada. Incluso la villana ya sonreía con victoria y se iba del lugar, pero una voz la hizo detenerse y enojarla.

—Todavía no acabas conmigo... Shisui. —una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ambas salieron con gran velocidad hacia la una con la otra. Sus puños impactaron sobre el otro produciendo un gran estruendo. El metal de Tsubasa y la energía acumulada en el puño de Elentra provocaron una gran explosión.

—Tsu-chan... —susurró con temor Anju.

Su amiga que iba a la par de ella le tomó su mano para darle confianza. —la enana estará bien. —sonrió.

Cosa que provocó tranquilizarla.

[Hanayo pov]

—Kayo-chin... —apretaba con fuerza mi mano mi querida amiga.

Ambas estábamos cerca de la gran batalla que tenían A-rise y los grandes héroes.

Rin y yo teníamos mucho miedo. Habíamos observado como Tsubasa-san peleaba con aquella villana llamada Elentra y como una gran explosión surgió luego de su pelea.

También se veía como los dos grandes héroes estaban peleando con un sin fin de villanos.

—Rin-chan... —la miré a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que me encantaban tanto observar. —Tenemos que ayudar.—

Me quedó observando confundida pero asentía con una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien Kayo-chin... —sujetaba mi mano derecha. —Vamos ayudar a nuestras amigas Nya!! —

Una gran sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro con un leve sonrojo.

Rin-chan podría ser un completo caos en muchos aspectos. Pero aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa decidida llena de sinceridad era lo que más me encantaba de ella.

—Vamos —fue lo que pude decir antes de salir con dirección de Erena y Anju-san.

[Fin Hanayo pov]

Fire Blast junto con su más grande amigo, Relámpago Amarillo, enfrentaban sin ningún problema a muchos villanos de bajo rango.

Cuando ya quedaban unos pocos, dos sujetos bajaron de un gran edificio con una sonrisa perversa.

—Tanto tiempo Fire blast... Relámpago amarillo.. —en sus manos salía pequeñas chispas.

—Zugato... —susurraron ambos héroes. —Pero lo que más les sorprendía era ver a Gutane junto a él.

Sabían que si los dos estaban unidos sería una batalla muy reñida para ellos.

—Toiki... —susurró para su amigo. —debemos tener cuidado con su ilusión —advertía el Segundo.

—Tranquilo Tenshi... —le sonrió mientras le entregaba un brazalete color amarillo. —Utiliza esto... nos mandará choques eléctricos; no tan fuertes para mantenernos en la realidad.—

—Así su ilusión no funcionará... —le sonrió. —Eres listo Toiki!... bien en marcha.—

Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque mientras los dos villanos tenían el ceño fruncido.

El primero en atacar fue Zugato. Quien fue directo al tercer de los súper héroes. Relámpago Amarillo concentró energía en su puño y con el logro impactar en un costado del villano quien se retorció de dolor por un breve momento.

Gutane se encontraba peleando a puños con el segundo más fuerte de los súper. Con dificultad puso su ilusión a prueba, pero observaba que no funcionaba contra Fire Blast.

—Tu ilusión no servirá conmigo Gutane —fuego salía de sus brazos.

Cuando impactó su puño de fuego contra el villano se dio cuenta que no estaba. En realidad se dio cuenta que no había nada por todos lados.

—Estas en mi ilusión Fire Blast —escuchaba la voz de Gutane pero no lo podía ver.

—Pero como... —susurró con frustración.

—Cuando intentabas golpearme, logré arrebatarte aquel brazalete que impedía mi poder —se explicó.

—Tu...—susurró, pero un gran dolor en su costilla derecha hizo que caerá en el piso.

Una lluvia de golpes impactaban en el segundo héroe, haciéndolo caer de golpe con el piso. Un poco de sangre salían de su boca, cosa que alertó al tercero.

—¡¡Tenshi!! —gritó con preocupación el padre de Eli. Trataba de noquear de algún modo a Zugato para poder auxiliar a su amigo que se encontraba en una ilusión por Gutane.

—No te escaparas de mi Toiki —bufo el villano. Que sin previo aviso lanzó chispas de gran magnitud al tercero.

Aquel ataque dio directamente a su pecho. Sangre salía de su boca mientras un gran malestar se le hacía presente en sus pulmones.

—¿Que pasa tercero? —Zugato se burlaba enfrente de él. —¿Ya estas viejo para estas cosas? —lanzó una patada directo a su estómago.

Ambos héroes estaban siendo atacados sin piedad por sus adversarios. El segundo ya ni levantarse podía y no digamos del tercero que se encontraba a punto de desmayarse.

Una llamarada hizo retroceder a Gutane. Mientras que una gran descarga eléctrica logró dar en el hombro derecho de Zugato haciéndolo retroceder.

Ambos villanos miraban al frente con frustración. Querían saber quién se había entrometido y lo harían pagar muy caro por tal descaro.

—Dejen en paz a nuestros padres…—

Una pelirroja gritaba con gran furia mientras llamaradas se expandían por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo pagarán muy caro... —La joven Ayase apretaba sus puños, mientras corriente eléctrica la rodeaba.

Ambos villanos se miraron y dejaron salir una gran carcajada.

—Ustedes niñas... ¿Piensan detenernos? —con gestó de burla hablaba Zugato.

—Mejor márchense mientras puedan —añadió Gutane.

Pero ambas no escucharon y simplemente se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Un gran silencio invadía el lugar, incluso la brisa sonaba a más no poder y justo cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo, ambas parejas salieron con gran velocidad impactando sus puños.

[Umi pov]

Me encontraba en un gran edificio localizando a Elentra. De algún modo quería detener esta batalla y si lograba detener a Elentra, tal vez solo así los demás villanos caerían sin su líder.

 ** _Tiempo atrás_**

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Eli.

Yo simplemente seguía observando el lugar, como si buscará algo. De repente empiezo a notar que mi visión se aclaraba demasiado, al punto de poder ver con claridad lo que ocurría a miles de distancia.

Me asombró ver que a más de 200 metros los dos grandes héroes, o mejor dicho los padres de mis amigas estaba siendo pisoteados por los dos villanos.

—Eli... Maki... —Agarré sus manos. —Vamos.—

Y como si fuera nada, me había teletransportado cerca de la pelea de ellos.

Eli y Maki seguían sin captar lo que sucedía al frente de nosotras. Simplemente señale y ellas siguieron con la vista el lugar que les indicaba.

Ambas apretaban sus puños y de ambas salía un aura de enojo. Incluso Maki ya desprendía el típico fuego que dejaba salir cuando estaba sumamente molesta; al igual que Eli pero en ella era electricidad.

—Deben salvarlos... —exclamé.

Pude notar la mirada de confusión de ambas sobre mí.

—Tranquilas, sé que ustedes pueden— les di mi espalda mientras me concentraba una vez más para teletransportarme —yo necesito detener a Elentra— agregué.

Ambas asistieron, mientras yo desaparecía del lugar.

 ** _Fin Tiempo atrás_**

Cuando al fin mi súper oído y mi súper vista logró encontrarla, salí a toda prisa hacía el lugar o bueno ese era el plan.

—Umi... —aquella voz detuvo mi andar. Mientras un malestar se presentaba en mí.

Ligeramente fruncí el ceño y busque del lugar que venía aquella voz.

Arriba de mí se encontraba mi padre, flotando por sí mismo. Al parecer mi padre tenía el poder de volar.

Pero lo que logró captar mi atención fue ver una jaula eléctrica flotando junto a él. Mi madre se encontraba en ella, su rostro mostraba temor y no la culpaba ya que cualquiera en su posición lo estaría.

—Deja libre de esto a Mamá… —al fin dejaba salir palabras.

Pude observar como una sonrisa salía de su rostro.

—Umi... si tan solo no llevaras ese poder en ti... —susurró mientras de la nada unos robots aparecían rodeándome por completo.

Estaba a la retaguardia, esperando algún ataque de cualquiera de los robots que habían aparecido.

El primer golpe llegó, el cual lo esquive con gran facilidad.

Mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido ya que cada golpe que daban los robots, los esquivaba con facilidad.

—Si piensas que esto me detendrá... —lo miré con seriedad. —Jamás sucederá! —grité.

Con gran velocidad volé donde cada robot. Destruyendo a cada uno con mi súper fuerza.

—Veo que eres muy fuerte... —mi padre se acercaba con seriedad, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Me sorprendió demasiado, jamás pensé en luchar algún día con mi padre... pero si era por mamá o por la paz, lo haría sin pensarlo tanto.

—Si eso quieres... —dije, colocándome en retaguardia.

Ambos salimos con gran velocidad, chocando con gran fuerza nuestros puños.

—Veo que tienes súper fuerza... —exclamo con un poco de asombró.

—Tú también... —me separé sin previo aviso. —¿Cómo es posible? —pregunté.

Lo normal era que una persona solo tuviera un súper poder. Tener dos o más era raro, incluso sorprendente.

—No solo tú eres especial Umi... —susurró audible. Mientras nuevamente se posicionaba y salía a mi dirección.

Una lluvia de golpes me lanzaba, a lo cual esquivaba con suma velocidad. Quería contraatacar pero no podía, su velocidad de ataque aumentaba dejándome sin muchas opciones de ataque.

Un puño dio directamente a mi costado, dejándome por un momento sin aire.

—¿Que pasa Umi? —exclamaba con gracia. —¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti? —soltaba una carcajada.

La sensación de hormigueo volvía en mí. Con gran velocidad volé a su dirección, depositando un golpe certero en él, mandándolo a estrellarse con unos edificios que estaba a sus espaldas.

Decidí aprovechar ese momento para ir por mi madre, pero un golpe en mi espalda evitó mi plan.

Fui a estrellarme con unos edificios, mientras gritaba un poco del dolor. Aquel golpe hizo que me saliera un poco de sangre por mi boca.

Me levante de nuevo y salí a su dirección. Puño con puño, patada con patada; incluso rodilla con rodilla chocaban, aquél cielo retumbaba con aquellos golpes que nos brindábamos.

Ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia, ambos estábamos al mismo nivel de fuerza o eso creía hasta que un puño logro dar con fuerza en mi rostro. Dejándome salir un grito de dolor.

—Creo que ahora si iré muy en serio Umi —se acercó brindándome otro golpe en las costillas, lo que me hizo doblegar.

Golpe tras golpe llegaban a mí. Dejándome sin muchas opciones. El dolor me mataba, cada golpe me dejaba sin aliento y si seguía en este ritmo, seguro y me vence. No fue hasta que utilice la teletransportación para salir de aquel problema.

Me teletransporté atrás de un gran edificio.

—¡¡¡¡Umii!!!! —pude escuchar el grito de mi padre con frustración.

Yo simplemente me sentaba con dificultad ya que había recibido una gran cantidad de golpes en mi costillas y abdomen. El dolor era demasiado, sentía que me faltaba la respiración. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía detener a mi padre a toda costa.

Esperé un poco para que el dolor disminuyera pero cuando levante la vista, mi padre se encontraba delante de mí.

Por reflejos me levanté y esquive su golpe.

—Deja de huir —exclamaba. —El destino de ser acabada por mí no cambiará... —decía con gran burla.

—¿Por qué haces esto padre? —me atreví a preguntar, no sabía si me iba a responder. Pero quería saber el porqué de este comportamiento.

—¿Por qué?... —su ceño fruncía con demasiado enojo. —Lo hago por muchas cosas Umi... —

Y justo cuando iba a seguir preguntando. Un golpe impacto en mi costillas saliendo de misla labios un fuerte grito de dolor.

Caí de rodillas, ese golpe había subido de nivel. La fuerza era demasiada, incluso otra vez había dejado salir de mi boca sangre.

—Todo esto lo hago por venganza... —se acercaba pero esta vez una patada en mi estómago me hacía caer al piso helado.

—¿V-Venganza? —pregunté con debilidad, ya que comenzaba a sentirme sin fuerzas.

—Si Umi... Venganza del Primer Héroe... Tu poder... ese poder... —decía con rencor.

—Tú quieres mi poder, ¿cierto? —me levantaba con dificultad. —Tu eres el primer súper villano, ¿no? —pregunté con frustración.

—Si. —respondió secamente. —Soy El Primer Villano... y seré yo quien tendré tu poder Umi.—

Rápidamente me puse en retaguardia. Con mis manos amortiguaba cada golpe, pero por el dolor que sentía en mi abdomen doblegue haciendo que un golpe fuera certero en mi rostro.

Caí de rodillas. Sangre salía por mi nariz.

Mi padre se ponía enfrente de mí y brindaba otro golpe en mi estómago, haciendo que saliera sangre de mi boca y llevándome mis manos a mi estómago.

Golpe tras golpe llegaban a varias partes de mi cuerpo.

Mis costillas, abdomen y rostros eran golpeados simultáneamente.

Mi rostro ya estaba lleno de sangre, incluso ya ni podía ver muy bien. Mi visión estaba nublada, el sabor a hierro invadía en mi boca. Era una sensación horrible, mi padre no tenía piedad. Incluso aunque yo fuera su hija, algo en mí se quebrantaba al ver el rostro de felicidad en mi padre por cada golpe que me depositaba.

Aquella sonrisa la iba a recordar por siempre...

 ** _Continuará_**...

 ** _Nota: Lamento tardar, en serio lo lamento XD pasaron muchas cosas y como no tengo celular pues ya saben pero intentare tener nuevo capitulo por lo menos dos veces al mes XD_** ** _gracias a mi novio que corrigió algunos problemas ortografícos que tenia mi capitulo XD Espero lo hayan disfrutado._** ** _saludes :3_**


	17. Capitulo 16: El final de la batalla

Capítulo 16: El final de la batalla.

Un gran silencio abundaba en aquel gran lugar. Nico y Nozomi se encontraban en la base de Elentra, entraron con sigilo para no ser descubiertas ; sabían que los pocos villanos que se encontraban por el lugar tenían la orden de retener a todo aquél que llegará sin se anunciado por su líder.

— ¿Crees que Elentra haya dado orden de captura por nosotras? — preguntó con temor.

La Pelimorada dirigía su vista a todos lados, no quería que algun villano de bajo rango las descubrieran.

—No lo creo Nicocchi..— le respondía, mientras seguían avanzando por lo que parecía el centro de control del lugar. Levantó la mano para indicarle a la pelinegra que se quedara quieta ; ya que un villano habia pasado cerca de ellas. — Elentra quiere tener el control de Tokio, dudo que en estos momentos estemos cruzando por su retorcida mente.

Luego de observar como el villano que vigilaba esa pequeña zona se marchará a otro lugar, Nozomi comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por la pelinegra.

Caminaron por un gran rato, escondiéndose en algunas bases o columnas del edificio o símplemente cubriendose con lo que fuera lo suficientemente grande para no ser descubiertas.

Pasaron el centro de control sin que lidiar con algun villano y a pocos pasos se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a las celdas que habían en esa base. Ambas subieron las escaleras con sumo cuidado, cubriendose ambas por cada lugar vulneable. Al fin se toparon de frente con la puerta que daba acceso a dicho lugar, Nozomi queria ser precavida así que con dificultad tomó la manilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarla, rezandole a los dioses que no se encontrará algun villano vigilando a su familia.

Suspiró aliviada al ver el lugar completamente vacío.

Nozomi le indicó a la pelinegra que cerrará con llave aquella puerta que las dividía del otro extremo de la base.

—Nicocchi, ¿traes el aparato? — se acercó a ella con cuidado.

La pelinegra asintió con una medía sonrisa, sacando de una de sus bolsa un aparatito cuadrado, que al pulsar un boton se convertía en una forma cilíndrica con ciertas compuertas. —Claro Nozomi, con esto saldremos de aquí.

Ella símplemente sonrió con un poco de alegría y retomaba su caminó hacía las ultimas celdas. Donde se encontraban sus tres hermanitos y su madre al fondo.

—Kokoro, Kokoa y Kotarou...— La chica pelinegra llamaba a sus tres hermanitos que se encontraban sin ánimos en aquellos suelos helados de la celda. Reaccionaron con emoción al ver a su mayor colocar sus manos en la ranura de la celda y helar esa parte, con un puño romperla de un solo golpe. — Hoy seremos libres. — pronunció, mientras sus hermanos corrieron con lagrimas en sus ojos hasta clavar sus rostros en el pequeño pecho de su hermana. Aquéllo le partía el alma, pero no era momento de ponerse sentimental, ya que ese mismo día saldrían de toda opresión.

— Madre. — Nozomi pronunció con cierto temor. Con su poder exparcio las partículas de la celda y dejando el espacio suficiente para permitir el escape de la señora Yazawa. —debemos irnos.

Con cuidado la Señora se levantó. La poca luz pego de frente en ella, provocando llevar su mano hasta tapar sus ojos, ya que le resultaba un poco molesto, pero poco a poco se acomodo a el. —Nozomi, Nico.

Ambas chicas corrieron a sus brazos. Incluso los pequeños que estaban en el pecho de la mayor se acomodaron en los de la madre, un abrazo familiar se estaban depositando. Pequeñas lagrimas derramaban —Al fin juntos.— La señora dejaba salir con un tono amargó para si misma.

—Debemos salir ya — habló con seriedad Nico.

Unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, seguidos de unos grandes azotes a la puerta que las mantenía a salvo.

Todos observaban a la pelinegra sacar aquella caja cuadrada, presionando el boton y un agujero aparecía debajo de ellas para transportarlas lejos de aquel horrible lugar que en sus mentes juraron nunca volver a pisar.

—o—

Maki Pov

Los fuertes puños de Gutane impactaban directamente a mis costados, provocandome un sonoro quejido de dolor que salía de mis labios.

Puede escuchar mi nombre que salía de los labios de Eli con suma preocupación. Pero simplemente recobre mi compostura y le señalé que todo estaba bajo control, no quería preocuparle mientras ella tenía una ardua batalla con Zugato.

—Veo que resistes, Nishikino— su semplante era serio, sus movimientos rápidos. Incluso una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se notaba como disfrutaba de la pelea.

—Un Nishikino es fuerte— bufe con orgullo. Después de todo eso siempre estaba en mi mente y alma.

Su rostro se había arrugado un poco, sus puños estaban sumamente apretados con una cantidad de fuerza. La sonrisa que le adornaba hace unos momentos habia desaparecido y solo una posición de ataque me alertó.

Nuestros puños chocaron, solo que mi postura no era la debida y una de mis piernas se aflojó, dándole una oportunidad para golpearme en mis costillas y pelvis.

Sentí el frío piso en mi rostro. Mi respiración era cansada, ya estaba llegando a mi límite.

—Maki!!— el gritó de Eli resonó profundamente en mis oídos, recordando nuevamente cual era mis motivos de seguir peleando.

—Pero, ¿que?— retrocedió unos pasos al contemplar una gran llamarada que se exparcia en todo mi cuerpo. El entorno que nos rodeaba estaba completamente entrando en calor, incluso Eli tuvo que alejar sus pasos lejos de mi pelea.

—Ahora si empieza la verdadera batalla.— sonrió con placer Gutane, levantando sus manos a la altura de su torax.

Separé mis piernas, doblando un poco mis rodillas para ganar el soporte que necesitaba. Mis puños se llenaron de llamas vivas, fuertes, con deseos de arrazar con cualquier que estuviese en su camino.

[Fin Maki pov]

—o—

Tres sujetos aparecían de un portal obscuro. Elentra se había encargado de traerlos al lugar de su pelea con un aparato llamado Teletransportador.

Hace unos momentos, cuando peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la líder de A-rise, notó que sus movimientos cada vez, eran mas lentos ; incluso torpes.

—Ya estas llegando a tu límite Tsubasa.— sonrió con gracia.

Los leves jadeos de Tsubasa se estaban empezando a ser más fuertes, sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle un poco. Pero el cansancio no la detendría, no dejaría que Elentra ganara esa batalla.

—Puedo estar con esto, todo el día— apretó un puño y lo elevó a la altura de su pecho. —Juró vencerte Elentra.

La villana estalló en furia. Ordenó a los tres hombres que se lanzaran contra Tsubasa.

La tenían rodeada, sin ninguna escapatoria, tomó un leve respiro y se posicionó en modo ataque. Una pequeña brisa levantaba un poco el polvo del suelo, los tres sujetos atacaron con puños y patadas, los cuales eran equivocados con facilidad.

—Puede que este a mi límite— exclamaba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro tras esquivar cada ataque que le brindaban sin piedad aquellos villanos de bajo rango. —pero mi voluntad jamas se cansará.

Un gran grito de dolor salía de los labios de los villanos, ya que al momento que golpearon el cuerpo de Tsubasa, fue muy duro que algunos hasta se habían fracturado sus manos o piernas.

El cuerpo de la lider de A-rise era sólido, impenetrable y temible para los villanos. Aquel cuerpo estaba rodeado de metal, la habilidad de ella era convertir su cuerpo en el metal mas sólido y resistente de toda la tierra, el Grafeno. En sí, su cuerpo podía adoptar la forma de cualquier metal que estuviese cerca de ella, pero el Grafeno era su poder de nacimiento. Un metal tan obscuro y denso, brillante al momento que alguna luz se reflejará en el.

Tsubasa era la primera persona en toda la tierra con aquel metal casi impenetrable, y eso ponia en suma molestia a Elentra. Sabía que iba a ser dificil atravesar aquel metal, incluso con su energía.

— acabaré contigo — advirtió con molestia. Elentra acumuló todas sus energías en sus puños, mientras ordenaba a sus hombres desaparecer de su batalla. Solo ellas se encontraban, sus miradas chocaban. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Tsubasa, lo cual irritaba a Elentra.

Ambas corrieron estrellando sus puños sobre el otro, una gran explosión se creó en el impactó. Ambas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás, pero ninguna se dejó doblegar, su determinación las mantenía en pié.

La lider de A-rise comenzó atacar con puños a Elentra, la cual esquivaba con dificultad cada ataque, se sentía molesta ya que no tenía un punto para contraatacar.

— Maldita sea...— susurró para ella misma, ya que se estaba empezando agotar.

Por otro lado, Tsubasa se mantenía firme y veloz. No dejaría que el cansancio la dominará, esta era su oportunidad de ponerle fin a las fechorias de la villana y si eso implicaba arriezgar su vida, lo haría mil veces.

Una luz la saco de sus pensamientos, Elentra había logrado encontrar un punto de accesibilidad y con su energía acumulada en un puño, logró impactar en la costilla derecha de Tsubasa. Aquel golpe había sido con mucho poder, lo cual mando a volar a la líder de A-rise lejos de la villana.

Tsubasa se encontraba todavia en el suelo, sentía una gran pulsación en sus costillas. Incluso logró observar cual era el grado del daño y en efecto. Su armadura habia sido atravesada, logran romper un poco de su carne y algunas costillas fracturadas.

Con dificultad se levantó, dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido de dolor, sangre salía de su boca. Aquel sabor no le gustaba para nada.

—Así que eres penetrable ¿eh?—

Aquella voz la mantuvo alerta, levantandose rapidamente para esquivar cualquier ataque que viniera de Elentra.

Con su mirada buscó con rapidez a la villana. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte, tenia un poco de temor, pero lo que más sentía era Frustración.

Odiaba ser un blanco fácil. Y odiaba más que todo, ser el blanco fácil de su peor enemiga.

Un golpe impactó en su espalda, haciendola caer de rodillas. Si no fuera por su metal, estaría escupiendo sangre nuevamente.

—Vamos, quiero verte pelear— la voz de Elentra era entre burla y risas. Definitivamente aquello lo estaba disfrutando. —Donde quedo la Tsubasa, ''Nunca me rendiré''.

—C-Callate!— se levantó de nueva cuenta.

Su metal que había desaparecido, volvió a reaparecer pero esta vez, Tsubasa dio un leve respiro.

—Deja de esconderte Elentra— Dijo aquello con la esperanza que le respondiera. Necesitaba encontrar su ubicación, ya se con su voz.

—¿Crees que soy Idiota?— Escuchó, pero otro golpe impacto en su pecho. Este no era tan fuerte como el anterior, lo que significaba que Elentra se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Energía impactaban en ella, uno que otro los esquivaba con dificultad, pero cada impacto iba disminuyendo de potencia.

—Sal de tu escondite, no seas cobarde!— Exclamó con un poco de molestia, ya que un dolor aumentaba en sus costillas.

Justo cuando una energía salió a su dirección, pudo observar a Elentra escondida en unas rocas a unos metos de ella. Con Velocidad corrió en esa dirección, esquivó el ataque que iba dirigido a ella, y con todas sus fuerzas impacto su puño en el torso de Elentra, la cual no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar al ataque que la mando volando e impactando en una gran roca en sus espaldas.

Gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca, sabía que aquel golpe le habia roto ciertos huesos de la zona lesionada.

Ambas estaban en su límite, Elentra trató de cargar nuevamente energía en sus puños pero nada sucedía. Mientras que Tsubasa habia perdido el metal en su cuerpo.

El ultimo recurso de Elentra, era nuevamente llamar a sus aliados. Sacó el teletransportador y de el salieron nuevos hombres, que ya se encontraban rodeando a Tsubasa.

Se sentía incapaz de contraatacar, incluso el dolor de su costilla la estaba matando de dolor. Aunque odiaba darse por vencida, esta vez no podría si quiera defenderce del primer ataque de uno de los villanos que la rodeaban.

—Acaben con ella— Ordenó sin piedad Elentra.

Uno de los villanos acumuló una sustancia en sus manos, dispuesto en lanzarlo contra la líder.

Y justo cuanto intentó lanzarlo, un gran movimiento de rocas fueron lanzados con suma fuerza a los villanos. Dejandolos inconcientes de un solo golpe.

—¿Q-Que hacen...aquí?— Preguntó con dificultad, ya que sus fuerzas se estaban alejando.

Una Pelirroja se posicionaba al lado de ella para evitar que caera al suelo.

—Piensas que te ibamos a dejar sola en esto Enana?—

Elentra estaba demasiado molesta, ahora le era dificil tratar de luchar, no sin su energía. Erena y Anju habían llegado arruinar su ''Limpia'' victoria ante Tsubasa.

—Vamos Elentra, rindete— exclamó con total seriedad Erena.

Sabía que la villana estaba en su límite, lo podía observar. Sus jadeos cansados, y un golpe en su torso la delataba.

—Jamás!— Gritó con frustración. Se negaba perder. Siemplemente no dejaría que sus peores enemigas la capturaran y arruinaran todo su esfuerzo.

Con su último movimiento. Acumuló un poco de energía, alertando a la tres que se encontraban delante de ella. Incluso Erena se habia posicionado para formar una pared de tierra si Elentra atacaba.

Pero la villana simplemente apuntó hacia el cielo, y con una media sonrisa lanzó el poder, logrando causar una gran destello por todo el lugar.

Erena tapó sus ojos con sus brazos al igual que Anju y Tsusaba.

—Esa maldita...— Susurró con fastidio la pequeña líder. Sabía que Elentra se habia escapado, sabía que ese era su ultima alternativa.

Luego de un minuto, el destello fue perdiendo fuerzas, dejando a la vista el lugar donde ya no estaba la villana.

—Se escapó...— Fruncio el ceño Erena.

—Era de esperarse— habló nuevamente Tsubasa ya levantandose con la ayuda de Anju —No se dejaría atrapar por nosotras.

—Despues de todo hablamos de Shisui...— Anju ayudaba a Tsubasa a caminar con tranquilidad.

—Esperen!— se paró en secó Tsubasa — ¿Y la directora? si ustedes estan aquí, ¿quien la esta ayudando?

—Tranquila enana. Unos Aliados llegaron ayudarnos.— Se acercó a su amiga y la todo del hombro derecho para ayudarla en su caminar.

—Ya veo...—

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que sus fuerzas se habían agotado. En los brazos de sus dos amigas se dejó caer.

—Descansa Tsu-chan.— dijo con delicadeza, mientras que Erena solo sonreía en silencio.

—o—

—Vamos Ayase, no te quedes contemplando a tu amiga.— Zugato se habia fastidiado de su pequeña contrincante.

Ya que hace un momento, la Nishikino comenzó a expandir llamaradas por todo su cuerpo, logrando que todo el lugar comenzará arder de calor. Y captara la atención de la rubia.

—Descuida— Habló Eli. —Terminaré esta pelea con rápidez.

Una carcajada salía de los labios de Zugato, aquello le habia causado mucha gracia. Debía admitir que la pequeña tenía agallas.

Chispas salían de sus manos, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Ten cuidado Ayase— Agregó, mientras salía con gran velocidad a dirección de la pelirubia.

Eli sabía que ese ataque sería con mayor fuerza, por lo cual recargo electricidad en sus puños.

Ambos impactaron, Electricidad y Chispas de fuego chocaron. Logrando causar una leve explosión, que mando con leve fuerza a los dos en diferentes direcciones.

Eli se mantenía en retaguardia, ya que aquella explosión habia levantado un poco de humo, haciendo un poco difícil su visualización.

Por otro lado, Maki lanzó fuertes llamaradas a Gutane, quién las esquivaba con dificultad, debía reconocer la fuerza de la Nishikino.

No habia un punto ciego para el. Todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba rodeado de llamas, y con su simple defensa no lograría hacer daño. Tenía que jugar con su ultima carta, no estaba tan feliz con esa estratégia. ¿Utilizar su mayor arma con la hija de su enemigo?, era una estupidez. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que no veía una oportunidad de contraatacar.

Con un simple movimiento logró cruzar su mirada con la Nishikino. Su objetivo habia sido logrado con éxito.

Las grandes llamaradas dejaron de fluir, incluso se estaban comenzando a perder fuerzas hasta extingirse.

La rubia captó eso, ya que no sentía el calor sofocante de hace unos momentos. El humo tampoco ayudaba en nada, su visión era nula, pero sabia que algo estaba pasando con su amiga.

Un golpe certero golpeo en su espalda, causandole unas quemaduras de segundo grado en el lugar impactado.

—No te distraigas Ayase— La voz de Zugato se escuchaba entre las sombras.—Tu pelea es conmigo.

—Maldito...— susurró audible.

Su espalda dolia demasiado, ardía como nunca antes había imaginado.

Levantó la vista y un golpe en la mandíbula la hizo caer de rodillas.

—Pensé que me ibas a vencer rápido— Contestó de nuevo el villano.

Eli sentía frustración, su mente no estaba en la batalla, imaginar a su amiga ser vencida la inquietaba, pero también si ella no se defendía terminaría en manos de Zugato.

Nuevamente se levantó, pero otro golpe en sus costillas la llevaba de nuevo al suelo.

—Maldita sea!— Escupió un poco de sangre. Debía seguir, debía buscar la forma de contrarrestar.

Mientras que en la otra pelea. Maki se encontraba confusa, estaba consciente, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía nada.

—Esta es mi nueva técnica.— escuchó la voz de Gutane, pero no lo veía en ninguna parte, ¿estaría en una ilusión como su padre? era absurdo, sabía que Gutane solo podía poner en un trance a una sola persona.

—Digamos que es como la ilusión, pero esta va mas allá— Exclamó — Puedo controlar tu subconsciente, causarte daños mentalmente.

Y justo cuando terminó de explicar, un fuerte dolor se sintió en su brazo derecho, al ver esa zona, observó como era roto su brazo. Un gran grito dejó salir en su mente y en la vida real.

Lo cual alertó a Eli, quien se encontraba en el suelo.

—Maki!!!— Gritó, pero una patada en su estomago la hizo callar de una vez.

Zugato se encontraba sumamente molesto, odiaba que no le prestarán atención a su pelea.

—Te dije que no te distrajeras.— habló con molestia. Y un nuevo golpe deposito en el rostro de Eli, haciendo que se restregara en el suelo del dolor.

Las dos estaban en aprietos. Le grito de Maki nuevamente se escuchaba y esta vez era porque su otro brazo era fracturado en la ilusión. Mientras que Eli era golpeada nuevamente en varias partes.

—Esto es divertido— Ambos villanos dijeron al Unísono. Para ellos todo lo que estaban haciendo era un buen espectáculo.

Zugato paró los golpes. Una gran chispa de fuego se recargaba en su mano derecha, apuntando al cuerpo de la Ayase. Con ese golpe pondría final a su batalla, dejandolo como vencedor. Pero justo cuando dirigía su poder a la rubia, una brisa con mucha fuerza hizo extingir sus chispas y mandandolo lejos de la joven.

Gutane paró su tortura y se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de el y su aliado.

—Dejen a las pequeñas respirar— Fueron sus palabras, ya que en ese momento se encontraba ayudando a su amigo, Relampago amarillo.

Con delicadeza tomo su menton y corroboró su estado actual. El heroe estaba bien, pero estaba muy dañado y mas en la zona de sus pulmones.

Sacó un artefacto y lo colocó en el esternón de Toiki. Una luz comenzó a cubrir toda esa zona, y rápidamente el heroe comenzo a tener color en su rostro y el malestar de sus pulmones disminuía.

—Ya estas bien Toiki— Le exclamó —Ahora descansa, yo salvare a sus hijas.

Gutane y Zugato se encontraban juntos, llenos de furia, habian desperdiciado sus fuerzas en aquellas niñas y ahora se encontraban en su límite.

—Se muy bien que estan al límite— Hablo nuevamente aquel hombre —Mejor rindanse y evitamos toda esa pelea en la cual saldran perdiendo.

—¡¿Estas Loco?!— gritó con frustración Zugato —Nosotros...

No terminó de hablar, ya que gutane intervino —Vamonos Zugato...— su voz fue fuerte —Estamos al Límite, y el Cuarto tiene un poder que no podremos contrarrestar juntos, no así.

—Pero..— apretó los puños con frustración —Esta bien.— Finalizó, mientras un agujero aparecía atrás de ellos, en el cual ambos se marchaban del lugar.

El Cuarto super héroe dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, ya que no tenía intenciones de luchar con esos dos villanos.

Observó hasta encontrarse con dos jovenes en el suelo. Se acercó a la rubia, sabía muy bien que se trataba de la hija de Toiki, su cabello rubio la delataba.

Observó su rostro lleno de golpes y un liquido rojizo, sabia que no estaba en buen estado, pero tampoco en peligro.

—Q-Quien...es...—habló con dificultad, pero El Cuarto simplemente nego con la cabeza.

—Tranquila, debes descansar. —Colocó nuevamente aquel artefacto que habia utilizado en el tercero y una luz rodeo todo el cuerpo de la joven. —Ya acabó todo.

—o—

Un nuevo golpe era dirigido a sus costillas, las cuales fueron facturadas.

—¡Pelea!— Grito con fastidió —¿No quieres pelear? ¿No quieres salvar a tu madre?

Umi se encontraba en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Se encontraba totalmente perdida, al ver a su padre atacarla sin piedad le habia provocado un shock emocional. Pensaba que con toda la ira que sentía ante el, no la iba a dejar bajar su guardia. Pero allí estaba, tendida en el suelo, sin siquiera lograr pelear con el poco amor que le tenía aquel hombre, aquel hombre que trataba de obtener sus poderes a la fuerza.

—Maldita sea, ¡Reacciona!— volvió a gritar con mas frustración aquel hombre.

Otro golpe fue impactado en el cuerpo de la peliazul. Su estado no era muy bueno, su cara tenia muchos moretes y que otros abultamientos en sus parpados y mejillas. Sangre era lo que mas habia en su boca y nariz, un labio lo tenía partido. Mientras que su nariz estaba un poco desfigurada.

Sus costillas derechas estaban fracturadas, incluso en toda aquella zona se habia puesto morada, ya que tenía hemorragia interna. Su mirada era pertida, no tenía brillo, parecía que estaba llegando a un punto en el que su vida se iba a extinguir.

—Maldita sea, te necesito viva.— Susurró audible el señor. —¿Porque complicas todo?— Preguntó, llevandose sus manos a la cabeza.

Todo le parecia frustrante, quería que su hija se defendiera, que diera pelea. Pero nada la hacia reaccionar, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza.

—Bien, si mis golpes no te hacen reaccionar— Su vista pasó a la dama que se encontraba desmayada en una jaula de Luz —Tal ves ella si reaccione a mis golpes.

Algo en el subconsciente de la peliazul le gritaba que se levantará, que parará al idiota de su padre, ya que su madre estaba en peligro.

Con dificultad levantó la vista, y observó a su padre llegar a la jaula y sacar a su madre de ella.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio como su padre golpeo el abdomen de la mujer desmaya, la cual al sentir el golpe, grito de dolor llevándose sus manos a ese lugar.

—Tu...— Al fin dejaba salir una palabra de su boca.

Su irá aumentó, con sus pocas fuerzas se trató de poner en pié. Pero un dolor en sus costillas la hizo devolverse al suelo. Apretó con sus puños la tierra del suelo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos ambar.

—Levantate, levantate maldita sea!— se dijo mentalmente. Ya que otro grito de dolor salió de los labios de su madre. Todo era injusto, aquella mujer no merecía aquel trato, y mucho menos del hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo.

Como pudo flexionó sus piernas, agarró un poco de aire y se levantó de un solo tirón.

Un fuerte dolor se presentó, llevo sus manos esa zona con cuidado levantó su playera y un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al ver la zona totalmente morada. Su estado se estaba poniendo cada vez mas delicado.

—Así que si pelearas?— preguntó con burla mientras otro golpe deposito en su ahora inconsciente madre.

—Dejala...— se quejó ya que solo el esfuerzo de levantar la voz, la lastimaba. —Ella...no...tiene nada..

No pudo terminar la frase puesto a que su padre había llegado con gran velocidad hacia ella, sujetandola del cuello con bruzquedad.

—Como...— se sorprendió de la velocidad de su padre.

—Ah, Utilice esto— Sacó una pequeña maquinita que tenia un aspecto cuadrado.— sirve para teletransportarte a gran velocidad, es un poder que tu tienes ¿no?, se la copié al primero en una vez, por eso quiero tu poder Umi. Quiero copiar todos los poderes que tienes y utilizarlos a mi antojó.

—J-Jamas...los...tendrás— agarró las manos de su padre con fuerza, su mirada demostraba todo el dolor que habia provocado la confesión de su padre.

El primer villano apretó con mas fuerza su agarré, no la iba a matar, claro que no. Pero necesitaba hacerla desmayar para terminar con todo la absurda resistencia que intentaba imponer. Sintió el agarre de Umi aflojar, mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Al fin la peliazul habia quedado inconsciente. Soltó el agarré y cuando iba a ponerla en una jaula electrica, una fuerte brisa hizo que retrocediera.

—¿Vestizca?— Preguntó, mientras buscaba el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque.

—Quisiera ser el— Contestó una chica de cabello color jengibre. —Pero soy alguien cercana a el.

Y una gran ventizca atacó al primero, rasgando sus ropas y su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre salía de sus heridas.

—Como te atreves.— Fruncio el ceño con molestia. Se negaba que aquella chiquilla lo humillara de tal forma. —Pagarás muy...

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que Elentra apareció de un portal cerca de el.

—La UU.EE mandó refuerzos.—exclamó —debemos salir de aquí primero.

El hombre apretó con fuerza sus puños, quería tener a Umi en su poder, pero sabía que si perdía tiempo en una pelea con la joven Kousaka, le daría ventaja a la fuerzas de UU.EE en atraparlo.

—Bien, marchemonos.— Se giró no sin antes ordenar a uno de los hombres que venía con Elentra a recoger a su esposa inconciente.

Honoka vio al villano ir tras la madre de Umi, por lo cual mandó una ventizca fuerza hacía el. Pero desapareció y volvió a reaparecer llevandose a la señora del lugar.

—Puedes que tengas a Umi.— El primer villano hablaba mientras ingresaba al portal de Elentra —Pero mi esposa es mía.

Y como si nada, los villanos desaparecieron del lugar de batalla. Un gran silencio se tomaba lugar en toda la zona.

Honoka dirigió su vista a Umi, corrió donde ella y colocó su oido en su pecho. La chica seguía viva, lo cual la preocupación de la peli-jengibre se marchó.

Vio su cara totalmente dañada, su torax del lado derecho estaba morado, se lamentaba haber llegado tan tarde.

—Descuida Umi.— Colocó un artefacto en su esternón. Lo que la ilumino todo su cuerpo. — De ahora en adelante te protegere, a ti y a tus amigas.

—o—

 _Continuará..._

~o~

 ** _Hola, bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo XD creo que esto se prendió!! okay no jajaja pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y les tengo un anunció que informar. Estoy empezando un fanfic nuevo, todavia no se el nombre que le pondré, pero se tratará de ''magos'' girará entorno Maki, sip ella es la principal personaje, y pues su pareja o bueno tendra romance con nico XD (es mi shipp favorito) y obviamente saldran todas las musitas y A-rise. No se si agregar a Aqours? díganme en los comentarios si les gustaria ver a las acuarios en el fic XD bueno eso es todo y me despido, un saludo a todos los que siguen mi historia. siempre leo sus comentarios y creanme que me hacen feliz XD_**


	18. Capítulo 17 - Un nuevo Día

Capitulo 17

 **Un nuevo día**

– Umi-chan...despierta...– entre un susurro escuchó ser llamada, sabía a quien le pertenecía y la idea de tener a esa chica cerca le causaba una conmoción de alegria en todo su ser.

Con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó abrir los ojos, una tenuente luz le provocó por un periodo corto de ceguera, conviertiendo su vista borrrosa que poco a poco se iba aclarando.

Se encontraba en una sala totalmente de blanco, el olor a alcohol se impregnó en sus fosas nasales, sin duda alguna estaba en la enfermería. Estaba tan en sí, admirando el lugar y preguntándose ¿cuanto debí estar inconsciente?, un apretón la sobresalto, provocándole un pequeño dolor en su mano izquierda, producto de lo que le había dejado aquella batalla.

Su vista se posó en aquella chica, pequeñas gotas se resvalaban sobre las rosadas mejillas de la peligris.

– Kotori...– fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que cuando intentó llevar su mano a las mejillas de aquella Chica, un gran dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió.

Kotori se percató del dolor que sufrió la peliazul al intentar reconfortarla. – Umi-chan, todavia estas herida, debes mantenerte en reposo.

Umi simplemente asintió, volviendo a colocar su mano en su lugar, su semblante cambió, los recuerdos de aquella gran batalla seguían invadiendo su mente. Como su padre la atacó sin ninguna piedad, como ella habia perdido contra él y asi mismo, perder a su madre. Una gran punzada de dolor en su corazón comenzó a sentir con el ultimo recuerdo, pero un apretón la sacó de sí misma, la peligris la reconfortaba.

– Gracias, Kotori...– pronunció al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la peligris ya que se encontraba preocupada por la peliazul.

Luego de ese pequeño momento de miradas y sonrisas, kotori cambió su semblante a uno más serio, y Umi sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

– Umi...– comenzó a hablar – Te brindare la información de los ultimos días.

–¿Días? – murmuró en voz baja, aunque la peligris escuchó con claridad – ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?...

–Llevas una semana, Umi-chan...– sonrió con un poco de tristeza, ya que esa gran semana se la pasó observando a la peliazul, rezando a que su Umi-chan regregresase a ella. –Maki también acaba de despertar, hace unas horas...

¿maki? ¿que diablos le habia sucedido a maki?, cuando en la pelea con los villanos, solo recordaba a ver dejado a sus dos amigas apoyar a sus padres quienes estaba teniendo una pelea dificultosa.

–¿como esta? y ¿eli? – preguntó con preocupación, necesitaba saber que por lo menos, la situación de ambas no fueran tan graves.

– Maki-chan en su pelea con el villano Gutane, recibió varios daños de gravedad, no físico pero si mentalmente. – tomó un respiro – Su recuperación podría no ser estable, ya que no por los momentos no responde a nada, ni nadie. Los doctores dicen que necesita varios meses de recuperación, ya que su daño es mental, y no sabemos de que tan grande pueda ser.

–Ese maldito...– murmuró, Umi ya sentía todo su cuerpo arder, incluso empezaba a brillar como las otras veces, sentía la necesidad de levantarse de esa maldita cama de hospital e ir por el tal Gutane.

Pero otro agarre fuerte de Kotori la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su brillo dejó su cuerpo y solamente apretaba uno de sus puños.

– Sobre eli...– una vez calmada, kotori siguió – ella sufrió menos daños de gravedad, incluso despertó al día siguiente de la pelea y dada de alta al siguiente. Se encuentra entrenando ahora mismo, y participando en misiones y arreglos de las intalaciones. Siempre viene a visitarlas a ti y a Maki-chan.

–Entiendo, eso me alegra – exclamó con tranquilidad – ahora dime, ¿hay señales de mi padre?

kotori Siemplemente negó con la cabeza – A-rise, junto con las naciones unidas, han intentado localizarlos, pero no hay señales, nada. Incluso, no hay señales de Nico y Nozomi...

– Es como si la tierra se los haya tragado...– artículo la peliazul. – Asi que las Naciones Unidas nos salvaron?

– Exacto, El cuarto héroe quien trabaja para ellos como representante de Japón, lideró un escuadrón de heroes dispuestos a brindar su apoyo a Tokyo. – sonrió.

Justo cuando tenía mas preguntas que articular, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando en ella el grupo A-rise, seguida de una chica de cabellera naranja

con una coleta al lado derecho.

– ¡¿Honoka?! – sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos, su grito incluso sobresalto a la nombrada y varias miradad posaron en la chica nueva del lugar.

– Al parecer... se conocen ¿eh?– La primera en romper el hielo fue la líder de A-rise, tsubasa-san.

– ¿eh? ah, si, somos compañeras de clases– contesto con tranquilidad, ya que su asombro por la ingresada causo una mirada decaída por parte de kotori.

– Como sea...– Esta vez hablaba Anju, ya que su llegada era para anunciar ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en la pelea. – Honoka fue quién te salvó de tu padre, incluso intentó recuperar a tu madre..pero tu padre fue más listo.

–Umi-chan...– Honoka apretó un poco los puños aunque pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. – Quise salvarla...intente, lo juro...pero tu padre...fue más veloz que mí...

Umi simplemente la quedó observando, no sabía que su amiga tenía algun poder, incluso que perteneciera a la organización, pero lo que si sabía es que esa despistada había tratado de salvar a su madre como diera lugar.

–Tranquila..– se inclinó un poco para poder alcanzar su mano, lo cual la honoka levanto la vista a ella – se que lo intentastes y por eso te lo agradezco enormemente, Honoka...

Honoka simplemente sonrió como nunca antes lo habia hecho, incluso ese lado era lo que más le encantaba a Umi de ella, su lado optimista.

Umi sintió la mirada de kotori y no tardó de acordarse de presentarsela a honoka.

– Honoka, debes de conocer a alguién.– pasó su vista de honoka a kotori.

Honoka siguió la vista de su amiga, donde iban a dar con la chica que observó al entrar a la habitación.

– Honoka...ella es kotori – exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro – Kotori, ella es Honoka.

Ambas se quedaron viendo un pequeño rato, ambar con azul se encontraron, Umi ya sentía una pequeña tensión en el lugar, incluso empezo a dudar si era lo correcto presentarlas.

– Es un placer, mi nombre es Minami Kotori – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– El placer es mío, Kousaka Honoka. – Imitó la reverencia de la peligris. – Espero llevarnos muy bien, Kotori-chan.

Aquella seguridad al pronunciar su nombre la molestó, pero aquella sonrisa que le observaba en su rostro cambió su molestia, incluso le pareció algo agradable, lo cual le devolvió con una sonrisa sincera para la Kousaka.

– Bien, creo que es tiempo de que Umi siga descansando, en unos días más retomaremos tus entrenamientos – Pusó fin aquella extraña conversación de las mas jovenes.

Umi simplemente asintió con tranquilidad, mientras tsubasa comenzaba a abandonar la habitación con anju y Erena, quien en toda la estadía se mantuvo callada.

– Nos vemos Umi-chan – Honoka se despedía, no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo sin tocar o molestar sus zonas dañadas.

kotori quien se mantenia al margen, decidió esperar hasta que la peli naranja saliera de la habitación.

Una vez sola, se disponía a despedirse pero un tirón la acercó un poco bruzca al pecho de la pelinegra, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y adolorida por su mala acción.

– Kotori...– iba articular unas palabras, pero unos suaves labios se lo impidieron.

El beso fue fugaz, ya que asi como se lo deposito, asi se apartó la peligris.

Umi sonrió como una idiota, mientras Kotori se lanzó para atrás y salió a toda prisa de la habitación ya que un gran sonrojo se estaba presentando en su rostro.

– Kotori...– fue lo único que susurró la peliazul, llevando su mano a sus labios, donde hace segundos su amada deposito los de ella.

—0—

– Nicocchi, mira...– se paró en seco para enseñarle el lugar donde se encontraba una gran construcción.

La pelinegra, quien llevaba en su espalda a tres de sus hermanitos, se paró un momento para observar, y al frente de ambas se encontraba un gran castillo, era perfecto para descansar y refugiarse de Elentra.

– Es perfecta para descansar, vamos – ordenó a su hermana, quien llevaba a su madre en su espalda. Ya tenían días de estar huyendo, incluso tenían días de tomar un buen descanso y alimentarse muy bien.

Con cautela ingresaron a la sala principal de la estructura, las paredes se miraban dañas, incluso en las mesillas y literas habia acumulado polvo de varios años sin limpiar.

Ambas colocaron a sus seres queridos en uno de los muebles del lugar, uno que no estaba ni tan sucio, ni tan limpio. Su madre al sentir su cuerpo ser depositado en algo comodo, se levantó, observó el lugar y luego a sus hijas. –es perfecto...

–Lo es madre, pero debemos inspeccionar el lugar. Por eso, Nozomi y yo los dejaremos aquí unos momentos. – sonrió, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso – Ten, si alguien los encuentra, no dudes en irte madre, protege a nuestros hermanos...

la madre simplemente asintió, mientras agarraba aquel objeto de forma cilíndrica. –Cuidense...

Nozomi continuo su andar por unas recamaras del castillo, al principio queria separarse de nicocchi para abarcar mas terreno, pero la pelinegra decidió no separarse, ya que no sabían con quien se podrían encontrar en ese lugar.

pasaron de habitaciones a establos, todo vacío aunque en esos lugares, todo estaba impecable, incluso demasiado limpio para ser un castillo " abandonado".

Llegaron al jardín del castillo, tenía que inspeccionar esa ultima zona, pero lo curioso, es que el lugar estaba lleno de girasoles, cerezos, duraznos, etc... Era un hermoso jardín. Pero eso era una señal de que no estaban solas en el lugar, con alerta avanzaron en lo profundo del jardín, topandose con muchas girasoles en el centro, y lo que más llamó la atención de ambas, fue a un señor canoso flotar libremente sobre esas girasoles.

Ambas se colocaron en posición de pelea, no sabían quien era y mucho menos si era un héroe o un villano enviado por Elentra.

– Tranquilas, no soy un villano si eso piensan – La voz del anciano se escuchó al fin.

Ambas observaron como él bajaba de la gran altura en la que se encontraba y con lentitud colocaba ambos pies en el suelo.

– ¿Quien eres? – Preguntó la pelinegra, sin quitar su vista de aquel señor.

El anciano, simplemente se dió la vuelta, para quedar de frente con sus nuevas invitadas.

– Gekko Kamen... Yo soy el Primer Super Héroe...

—O—

 ** _Holaaa, okay XD lo sé, hace como meses que no subo capítulo nuevo no? jajaja en serio lo siento mucho, pero de verdad lo siento. Primero pues mi trabajo me tenía hasta las narices de trabajo XD y luego fue que no encontraba inspiración ;v y ya cuando al fin tenía, mi celular comenzaba con sus boberias de borrarme todo lo que escribía. asi que decidí escribir mejor en cuaderno y pasarlo a Fanfiction XD y aquí esta un capítulo que pues estoy satisfecha como quedó y espero subir nuevo capitulo por lo menos en este mes. Sobre mi otro fic pues trataré de escribir el siguiente capítulo en estos días, pero no les prometo nada XD_**

 ** _saludes a todos los que aun siguen la historia ;'v en serio mil gracias. ;')_**


End file.
